


Only a memory away

by Cmay



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmay/pseuds/Cmay
Summary: The Spartoi go on a mission to find magical objects that could restore the moon and do away with the Kishins for good. What happens when all goes wrong and their memories are lost? Their teachers don't know what happened to them or how to fix it. Will they be able to get their memories back or will they have to start over in their young lives? Will friendship and love overcome either way?





	1. The Spartoi and Saturday Sorcery - The Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! Here is my 2nd FF ever. It was inspired by a fan art, the link will be posted somewhere in the notes once I figure out how to do that here. I am new to this site. I looked at the drawing wondering how they got into that situation and my brain couldn’t stop. A goal of 5 small chapters to finish writing in a week turned into 10 chapters with 86 thousand words finished 2 and a half months later. Needless to say, it kind of got away from me, but I’m really happy with the results. I wrote for all the Spartoi so that probably helped to make it lengthy. Each chapter after the first is written for a full day's events. It’s a long one, you guys. So buckle in and relish in the fandom we love! I hope I did them all justice. I would love feedback. Don’t be shy! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I love talking and I want to know what you think! Rated T for some language, brief nudity. Nothing graphic. ~ Cmay  


The day started with the group of DWMA students and staff making their way quickly through a thickly overgrown section of woods. This was the same forest Baba Yaga’s castle had been in a couple of years ago. They had passed the hollow shelled remains of the building a few miles back, all crumbled, covered in moss and quiet. It was so much different than it once had been, no longer full of explosions and shouts of pain and death. It would almost be nice if they weren’t headed towards another dangerous thing that could cost them their lives.   
  
Still, the forest was much more peaceful now that all of the madness and nightmares that lurked in the trees had dissipated or been run out for good. That peace was broken as Black Star shouted high above their heads as he jumped and swung from the branches with Tsubaki in her ninja blade form held tightly in his hands. “Yahoo! Move it birds! Fear me squirrels! I am far better in the trees than you!” The other members of their group ignored him as they continued on, still keeping on their toes as the occasional random branch would drop down from above as Black Star used Tsubaki to slice through the boughs. She lightly chastised him each time he did. “Black Star, that’s a little unnecessary don’t you think? You’re going to hit someone below!” Black Star cackled and sliced through another branch in answer to Tsubaki’s question.   
  
Patty and Liz rested easily in Kid’s hands as he avoided the branches using his flying skateboard to maneuver around the falling debris. Maka was riding on Soul’s handle like a witch’s broom following Kid and his path to avoid being hit by the branches as well. She looked over to check on her professors. Stein and Sid, with Nygus, tucked carefully into the holster at the waistband of his pants, were running along the forest floor on the group’s flanks. Maka briefly wondered how Stein could keep up with how much he smoked, and Sid for that matter too since he was, after all, a zombie.   
  
“Professor Stein, how much further do we have to go?” Maka shouted as she felt Soul hum beneath her as she narrowly avoided another falling tree branch as her attention was diverted to look at the mad teacher. “Watch it, Maka!” Soul grumbled. Stein glanced her way, eyeglasses flashing in the sun’s rays as they broke through the treetops in streaky bursts. “Not far now.”   
  
Sid jumped over a fallen decaying tree with all of the grace of a rhino and added, “We have another mile or so to go before we get there.” They had been sent on a mission to a, long since dead, witch’s tomb hidden deep within the forest. Once the Kishin Asura had been defeated and the witches and DWMA members had called a truce, the witches had asked for help from Lord Death. They needed their assistance to regain some sacred treasures that had been stolen over three hundred years ago by a particularly nasty witch.   
  
The Spartoi members had been wary when the assignment was posted with each of their names along the main hall of their school as the year drew to an end. The items in question, they had been told by the head witch, Maba, during their briefing, were pure magic and could possibly help restore the moon and do away with the Kishins for good. However, she had said this mission would be difficult and potentially deadly as not only were there the pure magical weapons located deep in the tomb but booby traps set up to impede their attempts to get there and possibly even curses. The head witch had given a surprisingly large body count of all of the past witches who had failed in reclaiming these items over the years. Some had gone mad, some died, and others had simply disappeared. Maka and the others had a right to be nervous, but having Stein and Sid accompany them gave them a bit more comfort, though not much.   
  
Soon the forest became darker as the light started to shift and dim through the trees. They knew it wasn’t from the time of day, it was only about five o’clock so the sun still wouldn’t set for a few hours due to it being summer. No, this loss of light was directly from the aura around the tomb. The growth of trees became more condensed and twisted. Roots protruded at every footstep to trip a wayward traveler and the bushes were covered in more thorns than leaves. The forest seemed to be telling them to turn back. The animals had also stopped their songs and skittering so Black Star’s antics over their heads sounded thunderous from above.   
  
Kid had slowed his skateboard and Maka started to move to his left side as Black Star jumped from the canopy above to bookend Kid on his right as he came to a complete stop to hover a few inches above the dirt. Sid and Stein had also slowed and soon they were forming a straight line as they looked over a huge drop off in the forest floor. It didn’t slope like a hill or valley or even look like a normal cliff from which you could climb. No, this was a giant ninety-degree drop off that was completely smooth and offered no footfalls or handholds. It definitely looked man-made or rather, witch made. About a hundred yards across was a matching cliff and floating above a large rushing river, with rocky spikes jutting up from the surface, in the middle of the ravine, far below their feet, was a giant gray stone cube. It had strange carvings and markings all along its surface that looked to be glowing with deep orange light and it was emitting a low thrum of energy directly from its center.   
  
Kid frowned as he glanced at what must be the tomb, “How are we supposed to get in?” Black Star slammed his hands on his hips, “It won’t be difficult for a star as big as me to get in! You just watch!” Maka rolled her eyes and Soul piped up from the inside of his blade, “Does anyone else think letting Black Star test that theory out first sounds like a pretty good idea?” Maka chuckled as his quip.   
  
Stein tilted his head as he lit a cigarette and took a large drag, exhaling the smoke outwards toward the lip of the cliff. “Black Star is right.” Stein was met with incredulous glances as Sid pulled his military-style backpack from his shoulders and removed multiple heavy-looking metal objects that he expertly assembled and attached a length of thick black rope to. It was a grappling gun of some kind. Stein took another puff of his cigarette and removed his lab coat, revealing toned strong arms and torso. He let the coat fall forgotten at his feet as he continued to look at the tomb and reached up to twist the bolt sticking out from his skull twice. “Getting in will be easy. It’s getting out you will have to worry about.”   
  
Sid nodded and looked at them all with a large-toothed grin, “You kids ready for this?” Without their answers, Sid pointed the gun and shot the rope that he had attached a large scary looking arrow to and watched as it soared through the air to slam into the side of the tomb expanding its sharp prongs to give it hold. Sid then dug the gun portion into the ground in between his feet where he twisted it and more metal spikes emerged to cling securely to the dirt. “Let’s go, once we are on top of the thing Stein, Nygus and I will stay back to make sure the door stays open and keep anything from getting out that isn’t you or the artifacts.   
  
The meisters gave each other nods of determination and gripped their weapons firmly. “Let’s go Spartoi!” They all said in unison as Maka mounted Soul’s scythe form and Kid took to the sky on his board once more. Sid looked at Black Star and offered him the thick strap of leather that was meant to carry him across the rope to the tomb. Black Star scoffed and looked offended as he took a few steps back to get a running start then launched himself and Tsubaki from the edge of the cliff into the open air of the ravine. Sid looked exasperated and Stein chuckled as he dropped his cigarette and stomped it out with his boot just as Black Star’s toes landed on the very edge of the tomb’s ledge. Kid and Maka made it with ease and they all looked back waiting for their professors to slide quickly down the rope to join them.   
  
Once everyone was touching the surface of the tomb the humming of the energy spilling from the walls of the stone grew stronger and made their feet tingle as they stood looking around waiting for something to happen. Stein pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and looked around. He seemed to have found what he was looking for and he pulled Kid towards him about six inches then began to mutter under his breath. “Lateo janua patefacio dissero.” The ground they stood on shot a large wave of energy up and around them as a small hole opened just where Kid had been standing.   
  
Kid straightened his jacket and cleared his throat, “Well then, shall we?” Sid looked at his students, “You know what we went over. Do not touch anything other than the three artifacts we need and watch out for any traps. You’re all going to have to work together to get out of there safely. You have an hour, if you aren’t back by then Stein will come looking but we can’t guarantee we will be able to keep the door open much longer after that. So you better get going and do me a favor. Don’t die. I will fail you for the year otherwise. That’s the kind of man I am now.” Stein looked into the gaping entrance and looked at the Spartoi members, “Good luck.”   
  
Black Star shouted and pumped his Tsubaki laden fist into the air as he jumped and vanished into the hole, “Yahoo!” Kid looked at Maka, “Ladies first.” Maka took a breath set her watch timer for an hour and clenched Soul tighter, “Ready Soul?” His disembodied voice rang out, “Let’s do this Maka.” Maka soon fell through the entrance and Kid glanced over his shoulder at the professors with a nod. “Patty, Liz, remember, go to sleep if you get scared.” Patty and Liz responded with a short “Yeah.” and “You got it!” as he mounted his black skateboard and ollied into the tomb’s entrance.   
  
Stein looked over at Sid as he lit another cigarette, “This should be interesting.” Sid huffed, “I just wonder why a witch wouldn’t come. Seems a bit odd seeing as this place is chock full of magic.” Sid reached back to grab Nygus from the Kevlar knife pouch from the waist of his pants and she transformed back into her human form with a frown on her face, “I don’t like it either.”   
  
The DWMA students were falling for what seemed like forever. Surely the tunnel the opening was connected to didn’t go this far. Maka gripped Soul a bit tighter wishing she had some light to see where they were headed. Black Star could still be heard shouting his random ‘Yahoos and Yeahs!’ from below Maka’s feet. Kid yelled down to Maka, “Can you see anything yet? Do you feel anything?” Maka looked up and even though Kid sounded close she couldn’t see him above her, only the four glowing wheels from his skateboard. They continued to drop as she hollered back, “No, I don’t feel any souls and it’s pitch black I can’t see a damn thing! Doesn’t sound like Black Star has made it to the end yet.”   
  
Just as the words left her mouth she heard Black Star cuss followed by a thud and a scraping like feet trying to cling to stone. Maka braced herself for an impact of some sort but instead, her arm was gripped tightly as she was yanked roughly to her left. “Kid! Left! Now!”, shouted Black Star and Kid made a hard left turn just to slam into Maka which sent her flying to the ground. “Ow!” Her face skidded against the hard stone floor and her skirt flew up and over her hips. She growled as she yanked at the material and regained her footing all the while never letting go of Soul. He called out to her from his blade, “You okay?” Maka grunted and stood wiping at the tender spot on her cheek, “Yeah, fine.” Kid had not so gracefully landed either and got up to dust off his clothing as he made his board evaporate into non-existence. Black Star was standing there laughing and he glanced at his friend in scythe form, “Thought meisters always landed on their feet huh Soul?”   
  
They all took a moment to look at their new surroundings. Black Star had pulled them into an alcove that was only a few inches taller than their heads and not much wider than four or five feet. It was still dark but the orange glow from outside seemed to be leaking from the walls to cast a slight glow around them and gave them just enough light to see by. Liz piped up from the barrel of the gun Kid held at is side, “Black Star how did you know where to go? We couldn't see anything!” Black Star threw his head back and laughed, “I am the great Black Star! Of course, I knew where to go!”   
  
The blue-haired ninja turned and started to stomp down the tunnel. Liz huffed in anger, “He’s going to get us killed.” Kid lifted her and Patty into a stand-by position and started to follow Black Star, “Maybe, but he got us in. Come on Maka, Soul.” Maka carefully twirled Soul up and around her shoulders so that his blade was pointed behind her and his hilt rested along her right shoulder. She hoped they wouldn’t run into any trouble in these tight quarters as she didn’t have much room to maneuver him with how tall he was in weapon form. It seemed Soul was thinking the same thing, “Maka, maybe I should transform, just for now?” Maka gave his hilt a squeeze, “Not just yet, let’s see how long this goes for. Just relax for now.”   
  
Maka accidentally hit his hilt against the wall which created a loud metallic screech. It hurt their ears as it was deafening in the cramped space, “Oh sorry!” Maka barely had time to feel embarrassed as a shuffling sound met her ears from above where she stood and she had ducked just in time to see a large piece of stone jut down from the ceiling intent on trying to break her skull. Maka had screamed, “Watch out you guys! The ceiling!" Two portions of stone on either side of Kid smashed together inches from his nose, he had jumped back and started to whip his head all around trying to find the next attack.   
  
Black Star flung himself to the floor as another assault came from above. Maka wasn’t fast enough as she tried to move forward and a large chunk of rock had slammed into her shoulder causing her to stumble and slam into the other side of the passage, “Crap!” Soul shouted, “Maka!” Maka grasped her aching shoulder, “I’m okay!” Black Star avoided another stone attack and he darted up to somersault ahead, “Get low! All the attacks are shoulder height or from the ceiling!” Kid and Maka instantly dropped and started to crawl toward where Black Star stood apparently now located in a portion of the hall that was trap free. Once they all had reached him he tossed back his head and laughed, “That’s right! Grovel at my feet my loyal subjects!” Maka swiped at his ankles with Soul’s handle for the comment and he easily avoided her attack, “Jerk.” They took a moment to catch their breath, straighten their disheveled clothing, and continued on.  
  
They followed the strange orange lit tunnel that seemed to twist and turn but had no other outlets to any new part of the tomb. Tsubaki was held gently at Black Star’s side when she spoke up, “Do you think there are hidden doors somewhere?” Kid shifted and looked around at the walls, “I’m sure there are but being as this place was created with magic, being non-magical beings, it will be difficult for us to find them.” Maka piped up from behind when her watch had beeped, they had already been inside for ten minutes and didn’t seem any closer to getting to the artifacts. “Guys I know this is nerve-wracking and we do need to be careful, but we need to get a move on.”   
  
Black Star apparently took this as a challenge because he immediately started to run full speed away from them. Kid shouted and started to run to keep up, “Black Star you imbecile! Not so fast!” Maka groaned and began to run as well to make sure she didn’t lose the group. Just as Black Star had begun to laugh, as though they were simply playing a game of tag and not in a witch’s deathtrap he accidentally kicked a loose rock that looked quite out of place in the smooth hall. It went bouncing back and forth off the walls then a loud disembodied shriek sounded and Black Star grunted as he was thrown back into Kid.   
  
Ominous red tendrils of light had hit Black Star in the chest, leaving holes where they had touched the cloth. The red ribbon-like things were now snaking around in front of where Black Star was being helped up by Kid. Maka shouted as she caught up to them, “Get down!” She swung Soul around as best she could to shield the two meisters as the red ropes of light shot forward at them trying to wrap around their limbs. Another loud unnatural cackle was heard and continued to gain in pitch as Soul’s blade vibrated under the strain to hold his place as a barrier. ‘I will get you! My madness will claim your souls! I will get you! Eat you whole!’ Maka strained to keep her balance, bent at the waist as she was behind her two friends. Kid pulled Black Star fully to his feet and they quickly jumped into action.   
  
Patty and Liz’s soul wavelength beams shot in quick staccato as Kid fired. Black Star twisted and twirled in the air as he commanded Tsubaki to transform to her uncanny sword form, he swiped down cutting away at the ropes of red. He yelled out in pain when multiple tendrils had attached themselves to his bicep and neck, “Goddamn it! That stings!” He swiped at the red ropes with Tsubaki and they melted away from his body leaving dark purple welts that looked very much like an acid burn where they made contact with his skin.   
  
The cutting and slicing seemed to help so Maka took to swinging Soul’s blade in quick small motions in front of her, like a weed whacker, to cause as much damage as possible in the cramped space they were in. Kid stood directly behind her, his pistol laden hands on either side of her face as he fired at the strands closer to the ceiling that tried to dive down and find flesh to wrap around and singe. Soon their efforts paid off as the maniacal voice they were hearing started to falter and warp. ‘I ill etou…mahd…soools. Eeet yuuh…’ They continued their attacks and soon the threat was gone and all was quiet again. They each took a breath and Black Star let out a loud HA and had Tsubaki transform back into her ninja sword. Maka growled and gave him swift Maka Chop to the cranium for his behavior. “Damn it Black Star, stop being so reckless!”   
  
As Black Star rubbed his aching head and continued to chuckle, he quipped back, “Says you, miss cranium crusher trap trigger-er.” Kid pushed past him, rolling his eyes, to take the lead. Something, Maka thought, as the next Lord Death, he should've done at the start. She wondered briefly if he really had taken Soul’s comment to heart and used Black Star as a guinea pig. She couldn’t help but chuckle but then her watch chimed again reminding her of the seriousness of the situation. She lowered her hand from trying to deliver a second chop to Black Star’s head and stomped her way forward behind the other two meisters.   
  
They continued down the dim passageway, their adrenaline pumping and fists gripping tightly on their weapons. They looked all around them trying to watch for the next booby trap when Maka felt something. A tug at her soul. She stopped and looked around. Soul, feeling the shift in their connection asked, “Maka?” She held out a hand and took half a step back from where she came from. Kid and Black star had stopped when she called out to them, “You guys, wait a sec.” Kid came to stand next to where she was staring at a blank space along the wall of the tunnel. “What is it, Maka?” Maka’s brows furrowed as she closed her eyes and lifted a shaking hand to the wall. “It feels…like a soul. Except…not a whole one. It feels like it’s only a fragment of a soul…no that's not right. More like… like a shadow of one.”   
  
They all watched in tense silence as her hand pressed gently to the wall’s surface and it began to glow a gentle shade of blue around her palm. A new voice was heard, but this one was much smaller and much more gentle and soft. ‘This way. This way.’ Maka’s hand suddenly went through the side of the wall as the barrier of stone gave way to the pressure of her hand. Maka couldn’t explain it, but this felt like the soul of a witch who had tried to reclaim the artifacts but died, except she wasn’t completely gone nor was her soul truly there. It was like a mirror image, a memory of the soul that once was.   
  
As each of them passed through the invisible door, a cold washed over them like the stone was still there and they were pressing themselves into it, though it gave no resistance. Once on the other side they each blinked as the enormous cavern they stepped into was more brightly lit by another magical and invisible source. It was like they had stepped into daylight after being in such a dark hall for so long. Once their eyes had adjusted they each looked around at the scene before them.   
  
The room was filled to the brim with treasures. Glittering gold and jewels laid strewn across every flat surface, strange objects of different shapes and sizes were perched on the stone floor or on the multiple ornate pieces of furniture that lined each of the four walls. In the center was a large marble sarcophagus encrusted with colorful jewels and pearls. Even the stone of the tomb itself seemed to be embedded with gems of varying colors and sizes. This place was more draped in treasure than any tomb in Egypt.   
  
Liz and Patty quivered in Kid’s hands at the sight. His grip tightened and he gently reprimanded, “Girls, this is not what we are here for.” Patty whined and Liz started to cry at the sight of all of the riches before them. Black Star was uncharacteristically soft-spoken as he said, “Woah…look at all of that gold. I could become the biggest star and the richest one!” Maka stepped forward, “We can’t touch anything but the artifacts, but how are we going to find them with all of this stuff here? Assuming we are even in the right place?”   
  
Soul responded as he glanced around as best he could from his blade, “The head witch said they’d be with the old dead hag. So assuming that coffin is hers…we have to be in the right place, right?” Maka nodded, “I think so. Can any of you see any of the artifacts from here?” She didn’t want to move further into the room for fear of anything being touched. The problem was there were so many things crammed into the space that items were stacked on top of each other and if one of the artifacts were under something they now had to figure out how to get to it without moving anything else with their hands.   
  
Maka strained her eyes as she scanned the room from the top stair, but she could not see any of the three magical items that they were supposed to collect. They all knew exactly what the instruments looked like as they had spent the better part of two weeks preparing for this mission. They each began taking small steps down the stairway to make sure they didn’t disturb the items perched precariously on the edges with their toes. Kid made it to the bottom and looked around, “Don’t touch anything, take careful deliberate steps, keep your guard up and stay aware of your surroundings.”   
  
They each split up to cover more ground cautiously peeking under tables and through the empty spaces between objects to see if they could find any of the three items. Most of the things in this room were gold and jewel-encrusted. The articles they were so eager to find had been made of silver with no jewels or crystals of any kind. They would, or should stand out like a sore thumb in this place but they were nowhere to be seen.   
  
Maka’s eyes kept coming back to rest on the large coffin in the center of the room as Soul’s words played in her head. Maka took a deep breath, “Guys, I hate to say it, but I think those special artifacts are going to be in the one place we can’t see.” Kid looked at her profile and groaned, “You don’t mean…” Black star looked at Maka as well, “What? What do you mean? I can see everything!”   
  
Maka sighed and pointed to the large casket in the center of the room. “I think…I think they might be in there. Soul said it, they’d be in with the old hag, and well, they are probably inside that. Literally with her.” Just as the words left her lips the tiny orb of blue light from earlier weakly bobbed above the lid of the coffin she was pointing to. Maka sighed and dipped her head, “Why did I have to be right?” She knew this soul remnant was helping them, she felt no ill intent emanating from the tiny thing. Maka wondered if helping them would somehow bring it peace. She hoped so.   
  
The three meisters and their weapons encircled the coffin and stared at its lid. Liz wailed, “Well if we can’t touch anything, how do we open it?! Kid I want to go home!” Kid shushed her with a quick, “Then go to sleep.” Liz whimpered but stayed alert. Soul looked at Maka, “Maka, can you pry it open with my blade? I’m not in human form so maybe it won’t count as touching?” Maka nodded in thought, “That may work, but we can’t know for sure. I’m sure this is the most magically guarded thing here though so…I don’t know if I want to risk that.” Tsubaki chimed in, “Well, we have to try something. Maybe…maybe if Patty and Liz go back to their human forms then you and Soul open the coffin while the three of them grab the items and we make a run for it? That will leave me and Soul in weapon form to help protect us on the way out.”   
  
No one spoke as they mulled it over. It did seem like there was no getting out of this without touching the coffin. Maka just hoped they could get out in time. Her watch had already chimed twice more since they entered the chamber. They still needed to make sure they had enough time to get out and had spent so much of it finding this room and searching it that she just hoped they could finish their mission in time. Kid looked down to his weapons and with what seemed like a final decision tossed the twin pistols into the air as he stated, “Human form, please.” With a flash of pink light, the girls were standing on two legs again on either side of their symmetrical meister. With twenty minutes left to get the artifacts, back out of the tomb and up to their professors each heart in the room, maybe save for Black Star’s, began to beat more quickly with apprehension.   
  
Kid glanced back at the doorway they had come through and thankfully from this side, he could see it was still open to the tunnel they left behind earlier, “Okay, I want everyone on this side of the casket. Liz, Patty stand next to Black Star. Black Star, you will be in the lead to get us out of here, but do not leave anyone behind!” Black Star clenched his fist, “I can get us all out of here no problem! It will be easy!” Kid rolled his eyes, “When Maka uses Soul to open the lid, Liz, Patty and I will grab an artifact and run. Maka, I want you to run like hell behind us okay? You and Black Star will be the only ones with weapons at this point so you will be taking care of the group and protecting the magical items if needed.” Maka nodded firmly and she and Soul said in unison, “Right.”   
  
They all seemed to take a breath collectively as they readied themselves for the next few moments. Maka caught a flicker from the corner of her eye, she turned to look at the dim blue orb fluttering a few inches behind her shoulder, “Are we right about where they are?” The little blue orb flickered out and back in weakly and whispered, “Yes.” With a breath of relief, Maka swooped Soul’s blade up with a swoosh to hover at the lip of the coffin’s lid, “Everyone ready?”   
  
They all stared at her then down at where Soul’s blade almost touched the coffin’s edge not saying a word. The cavern was silent as Maka’s hands began to slightly tremble. Soul looked at her, “We’ve got this Maka.” She nodded and moved her feet further apart to gain better footing on the smooth stone floor, “Right! Okay, guys, like Professor Sid said if we die we fail the year and I am not okay with that. I’m a straight-A student!” She thrust Soul’s blade into the crack of the coffin lid and shoved with all of her might, it slid off and hit the floor with a loud bang and then all hell broke loose.   
  
Liz, Patty, and Kid reached into the coffin to grab the three silver objects lying next to a withered mummified like form that reached its crusty hand out to grab at them and the artifacts they now grasped tightly in their hands and turned to run. Black Star had sprinted up the stairs to the doorway with a loud “Yahoo!” then turned to wait for his comrades. Maka turned to run but a vibration like an earthquake started and each of them fell to the ground as their footing became unstable. The witch sat up from her coffin and shrieked so loudly that Maka felt like her ears would bleed. The voice added to the frequency of the vibrations and Maka gasped for air as she tried to regain her footing and make her way up the stairs towards the others. The vibrations from the witch’s screaming and the earthquake were so intense that her vision was becoming blurry and she was having trouble focusing. She shook her head trying to clear her vision.   
  
Smokey purple shadows of all sizes started to swirl and raise up from all of the nooks and crannies of the large cavern. Black Star went through the doorway just before Liz and Patty had a chance to make it to the top step with the bulky items they were holding onto for dear life. “Damn you Black Star!”, Kid yelled in frustration. Kid shouted at Maka from halfway up the steps, “Maka faster damn it! Run!” Maka wiped at her nose, which had started to bleed, with her forearm and got back up to her feet with a grunt.  
  
Maka felt Soul hum as he sprouted wings and yelled at her to get on. She hopped onto his hilt and they flew up towards the exit. Kid followed suit on his skateboard and they made it through the thresh hold just in time. Or so they thought. They had made it back to the tunnel, but the smoky threat followed them into the passage. Even though the wall appeared solid once more, it was as open to the billowing smoke as it was to them. “Go! Go! Go! Go-go-go-go-ahh!” Soul shouted as he felt the cold tendrils of smoke touching the wings that stretched out behind him.   
  
How did you fight smoke with guns and blades anyways? A wispy purple and black shadow hand reached out toward Maka as she dismounted Soul’s handle, pulled him in front of her over her shoulder and began to run. Soul yelled again, “Maka! Are you okay to run?” Maka nodded, “I’m fine!” Kid hovered low on his board trying to make it further to the front to join his weapons. Maka felt the cold sensation of the smoke reaching for her as her feet hit hard at the ground like hammers. Her head pounded as she jabbed and pulled Soul back and forth behind her through the cloud of black making no real impact. She tried to thrust again and a third time, nothing happened. Even if she were able to make full strokes with his scythe blade she was sure it wouldn’t work. Her vision became obscured as the smoke curled around her face but she continued to barrel towards the sound of running feet that were her friends. She was trying to hold her breath, but running made that almost impossible.   
  
They all continued to run hoping the previous traps wouldn’t re-activate as they passed. They knew the tunnel would end at some point. Then how the hell were they supposed to get everyone back up to the surface when they were carrying artifacts too large to stick in their pockets and had weapons in human form? Maka began to panic, they hadn’t been fully prepared for this mission after all and it could mean their deaths. The smoke was all around them now burning their throats and noses and making their eyes water.   
  
Black Star started to laugh and then for some reason stopped running. Everyone each took a turn crashing into one another as he dug his heels into the stone. Through small openings of the angry black clouds blocking most of Maka’s vision, she saw that he had his arms crossed. She took a deep breath and screeched as her voice cracked, “Black Star what the hell?! Move! Go! Go! GO!”   
  
Black Star continued to laugh, “Don’t worry you guys, it isn’t hurting. Nothing is happening.” Maka and Soul stopped their fruitless weapon attacks and were in disbelief when he turned out to be right. Other than the slight tightness in their chest from smoke being shoved into their lungs and stinging eyes that watered slightly, their heads weren't exploding, their bones didn’t break and skin wasn’t melting and they weren’t going mad. Confusion set in at his words but they each nervously dropped their arms and let the smoky clouds fall over their forms as they looked around at each other through the breaks of smoke.   
  
The smoke swirled at their feet and smelled strangely sweet and earthy, like patchouli mixed with brown sugar. There was no pain, no weird feelings, nothing. Liz looked around as the swirls lazily floated around their bodies, “I thought this place was full of deadly traps and curses.” Maka swatted at the smoke billowing around her feet, “Maybe it has something to do with how old this place is or something. Maybe it was just to scare us. We don’t really have time to sit here and ponder it. We need to keep moving.”   
  
They continued to jog forward trying to reach the lip of the tunnel and soon the smoke stopped following them altogether. It quickly dissipated as if it were being sucked back into the cavern they just left. Maka and the others choked and sputtered a bit at the bad taste the smoke left on their tongues as they tried to collect fresh oxygen into their lungs. Maka may not have been in any real pain, but the smoke worried her. It couldn’t possibly be just to scare them. This smoke wasn’t normal. This witch, they had been told, had been infamous for her tricks and life-altering spells and curses. She sighed and coughed but still marched forward not saying anything as not to worry her friends.   
  
They had walked only a short distance more and finally reached the lip of the passageway when Maka’s watch jingled again. They only had ten minutes left to get out of the tomb before the door Stein and Sid were keeping open would start to shut. They were still all wheezing and coughing from the smoke. Liz was crying as she tightly clutched the artifact with white knuckles to her chest looking back and forth down the passageway. Black Star was stretching his muscles and Kid was rubbing at his eyes. Everyone seemed okay for the most part, but they didn’t have much time so Maka had to break up the moment of respite, “We have to get out. Now. We have less than ten minutes and we fell probably for a few minutes before getting to the edge of this passageway. How are we supposed to get back up with these damn things?”   
  
Kid leaned over the edge of the tunnel to look up into utter darkness, “I can take Liz and an artifact on my skateboard, Maka, can you take Patty and a second artifact?” Black Star, you can try to ride on my shoulders, but it might be too much for the board.” Black Star scoffed, I can climb my way out! No way I’m piggybacking you, dude!” Maka was worried that Soul wouldn’t be able to carry that much weight. She stepped up next to Kid and thought to yell to Stein, but with how long they fell she was certain he wouldn’t hear, and what would he do anyway? She didn’t think Sid’s grappling gun rope would even come close to where they were.   
  
From behind where she stood she heard Patty exclaim, “Oh, look!” Maka turned to see the blonde girl pointing at a small space at the bottom of the hall they stood in. The little blue soul fragment was floating softly, like a deflating balloon and almost completely transparent now. Maka ran over and tucked Soul long ways behind her, “Is this a way out?” The soul didn’t respond but melted into the wall. Maka touched the space with her hand and felt it give way under her touch. “Thank You! Thanks so much! Soul, transform!” Maka glanced at her watch, they had seven minutes to get out. She looked back at her comrades, “Let’s go!”   
  
They all had to get on hands and knees to make their way through the small space. The stone dug harshly into their knees, scraping and cutting at their flesh as this hall was not smooth like any of the other structure walls of floors from before. It gave Maka hope as they scurried as fast as they could through the tiny dark tunnel. They had no idea where this passage would lead them and they had no light to see by. It didn’t seem to be going directly up towards the door Professor Stein had opened for them almost an hour ago but Maka had trusted the little shadow of a soul that had already helped them multiple times. This had to be the way out! It just had to!   
  
Maka smacked into something solid and grunted as Soul’s forehead bumped into her butt. “Eep!” She squeaked as he shoved back against the others who had also created a pile-up of limbs and metal relics. Maka’s hands reached forward and groped at the wall desperately trying to push her way through. She heard Kid from somewhere behind, “Maka, what is it?” She slammed her hand against the rock and screeched in frustration, “The tunnel ends here!” Tsubaki gasped, “Oh no!” Liz cried out, “What do we do?! What do we do?!” Kid gave a sharp command, “Stay calm Liz.” Black Star growled from the back of their line and yelled, “Break through it, Maka! Everyone move! Let me through!” Black Star started to try and force his way to the front of the line with many grunts and shouts and curses directed his way as he was careless to where his hands and boots landed. Tsubaki grabbed at his ankle to try and stop him once he passed by her in the dark. “Black Star no! You are not helping!”   
  
Soul pushed himself forward against Maka’s form to get closer to the wall. He reached over her shoulder to press his own hand against the stone as if he could help find a secret opening. Maka had tried to look at Soul, who was pressed quite firmly against her backside and to give him a piece of her mind at his closeness when her watch beeped loudly in the dark indicating their hour was up. “Shit!” Black Star cursed and again tried to make his way, clawing and pulling, to the front of the line.   
  
Just as he was trying to paw his way over Soul’s body which still covered Maka’s a bright white light filled the space causing everyone to temporarily go blind. Panic ensued at the sudden threat with shouts and grasping hands. Maka screamed as she and Soul were suddenly yanked into the light and disappeared. Patty and Liz screeched in unison and Black Star shouted, “Give them back!” His fists reached through the square of light to punch at their attackers.  
  
A calm but still urgent voice came in through to command the rest of them, “Kids, it’s us, let’s get you out of there. Take our hands.” Black Star gripped the big blue hand that suddenly formed in front of him and he was yanked through the light as well. One after another was pulled from the small crawl space and put to stand on their feet. It made their heads spin to one moment be on hands and knees moving forward parallel to the ground then as soon as they cleared the tunnel they were then being pulled directly up as gravity shifted and they were pulled through the door they first had jumped into by means of their strong teacher’s arms. 


	2. In Shambles on Sunday - Lost Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello again! Here is chapter 2. I'd love any feedback! Am I OOC? Did something make you laugh? Let me know! I want to read all of your replies! I enjoyed writing this but it's is a learning experience for me. Feedback is greatly appreciated to let me know if I should continue my public writing journey. Have fun seeing how the group deals with each other and soon the DWMA after they leave the tomb. 33 ~ Cmay

CHAPTER 2 - In Shambles on Sunday - Lost Memories

The professors sighed in relief as they took in each of their students. They looked well enough, some had obviously had a run-in with something. They were all a bit dirty and disheveled but at least now they were safely outside the tomb. They had been a lot worse for wear after other battles in the past. Still, Stein couldn't believe they had made it out in one piece and that they had managed to get all three of the relics. The Spartoi was definitely an impressive group of kids and he was often shown just how strong and capable they were.

Stein had looked at his students with a proud smile but before he could say anything to congratulate them on a job well done he was cut off by a loud raspy scream that had been torn from Maka's throat. She was staring at Soul wide-eyed and pointing while yelling, Red eyes?! Teeth! Vampire!" Soul turned to look at her to ask, "Who me?" She screamed again and backed away just to trip and fall on her backside. She crawled backward away from him and Soul looked confused as he swiveled his head back and forth to try to find the vampire she was talking about.

Patty was the next one to scream as she pointed at Sid. "Mm…monster!" She yelled and dropped the silver object she held from her arms to cower behind Black Star. Sid stopped it from rolling away with his foot and raised an eyebrow. Black Star had spun and pushed Patty's arms from his shoulders, "Who the hell are you lady?" Soul let out a shocked gasp when his eyes landed on Stein. He backed away frightened when Stein had approached his side to ask Maka what was wrong. Nygus transformed from the holster at Sid's lower back into her human form and that sent Liz and Tsubaki both into a fit of terrified shrieking. Kid had crouched down and hugged his knees, rocking back and forth muttering something about how he must be dreaming.

Stein shifted to widen his stance and put his arms out to try to soothe his mysteriously panic-stricken students. Something had gone horribly wrong but what they didn't know. The group continued to yell and scream and a few of them walked to the edge of the tomb trying to find a means of escape which just caused more anxiety when they saw that they were basically trapped. Stein was trying to calm the kids down with his quiet and even voice, but when he received a left hook from Black Star he paused in his attempts. "Sid, we may need to restrain them. Do you have more rope?"

Sid nodded his head towards the backpack on the ground, "Bag!" Nygus had run to the backpack while Sid took a hyperventilating Tsubaki by the arms sending her into a full-blown frenzy. She scratched and kicked at him but he was able to keep his hold on her. Patty was now hiding behind Liz and they gripped each other tightly. "Big Sis! Where are we?!" Liz wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled them to the edge of the tomb, "I…I don't know Patty."

Stein's head whipped around to look at the sisters, confirming that he heard correctly. It seemed as though the girls still knew that they were related. That gave him hope, but with all the screaming and physical attacks they were facing from the Spartoi members, he needed to get them subdued and somewhere safe to really even begin to ask questions. Nygus had spun in the air and transformed back into a blade so that Stein could slice sections of rope to use to tie the kids up. This only caused more shouting and each of them was running around the top of the tomb trying to avoid each other and the three adults trying their best to capture and quite literally rope them in.

Once the length of rope was divided up, Nygus once again transformed to help her teammates wrangle in the frightened teens. She had tried to take on Maka, walking up to her with her hands held out. A bit of rope dangling from each fist, "Maka, you're safe. I am not going to hurt you. We need to tie you up so we can get you help!" Maka backed away with her hands held in front of her, "How do you know my name?! You are trying to tie me up and you…you…what are you?" Nygus lunged and managed to get the rope around Maka's back. She spun in a fast circle twisting and wrapping the rope tightly around the girl's arms. Maka winced as the pressure from the rope caused the pain in her shoulder to blossom. Once she was tied Maka shouted even louder, "Ow! That hurts! Someone help! Crazy people are kidnapping me!"

Nygus then turned to help Sid tie Tsubaki, her screams had stopped, but she whimpered as fat tears fell from her eyes. Nygus looked at Sid, "Be careful, looks like some of them may be injured. Sid nodded at Nygus' remark and tried to reassure the tall girl that she was fine, and maybe she should go stand by Maka. Tsubaki just stared but thought that Maka looked safe as she was tied up too. Maka jumped as the girl came closer but seeing as they were both victims she didn't protest.

Stein was facing Black Star who looked like he was ready to fight, "Black Star, I don't want to use my soul projection on you, but if you don't let us tie you up I will." Black Star looked at the tall man in front of him, "What the hell are you going on about you freak?! I'm not letting you anywhere near me!" Black Star kicked and punched as Stein edged closer, but the boy didn't see that Sid had moved behind him. Sid wrapped his arms tightly around Black Star trying not to aggravate the ugly purple burn on his arm, "Hold still!" Stein managed to wrap the rope around him but not without receiving a hard kick to the groin which had him crouching over at the waist in pain. Sid winced, "Ouch, Stein you alright?" Stein grunted and tied off the rope. He used another smaller piece to tie up Black Star's dangerous feet.

Nygus had moved over to Kid, who was still cowering on the ground and was easily able to tie the rope around his form as he continued to mutter, "Dream, dream all a dream." Soul stood there in shock, not sure what to do, but when Sid had come towards him he yelled and ran towards where Patty and Liz stood at the edge of the tomb. He looked down at the river, "Do you think we could jump?" Liz looked at him nervously then over her shoulder at the sharp rocks breaking the water's surface and the rapids that formed around each stony blade, "I…I don't think so. There are too many things in the way, and besides, do you think we should just leave the others?" Patty whined in her sister's arms, "I don't want to be tied up! I want to go home!" The three of them stared across the surface of the tomb to the three professors who were standing there watching them.

Nygus spoke gently to the trio, "Guys, you know us. We are your teachers. We are not going to hurt you." Sid nodded, "We were on a mission and something went wrong. You're Soul, Liz, and Patty. We have been out here protecting you while you were inside the tomb." Maka screeched, "Tomb?!" Stein frowned at Sid and cut her off to add his two cents, "They're right. You are all members of a team called the Spartoi. Elite fighters and somehow your memories are gone but you need to trust us. We need to leave this place as it isn't safe here."

Soul scoffed and pointed to the trussed-up people to his right, "Oh yeah?! I don't think tying people up is a great way of showing them you're protecting them!" Liz nodded, "Yeah! What this weird looking guy said." Soul turned his head and frowned, "Hey! Weird looking?" Liz shrugged, "I mean a bit. Red eyes, white hair, pointy teeth?" Soul frowned, "Hey, I can't help them! So that's why she called me a vampire?" Patty let out a small tense giggle at his rant, "Maybe."

The professors could tell the trio were calming a bit as they spoke quietly to each other trying to make head or tails of the situation. Stein took a tentative step forward, keeping his hands raised, "We need to get you back to the DWMA. That's the school you all attend. The headmaster there can help us." The three lanky teens looked back at the taller man and then glanced back at each other for some kind of support. Stein sighed and said quietly, "If you stay calm we will not tie you up." That statement made Black Star let out a slew of profanities and Maka joined in the din shouting that when her Mama and Papa find out about this, they would be sorry. Sid looked at the girl, "Your Papa, Spirit, works at the DWMA, Maka." That got the girl to hush up quite quickly as she frowned trying to find that information in her brain but failing. Black Star continued his cursing and everyone turned to ignore him.

Nygus had grabbed the backpack Sid had carried and pulled a long thin item from the bag. It looked like a picture frame but she had begun to pull at it and it extended and opened out from itself. Soon she was holding a long thin mirror that was about four feet tall and about two feet wide. "Don't freak out you guys." She drew on the mirror with her finger and suddenly it began to glow, and then ring like a telephone.

Maka had stood up awkwardly then made her way over to stand next to Soul, giving him small nervous glances every few seconds. Tsubaki followed Maka, it seemed she didn't want to be left alone. Soon the mirror stopped ringing and a tall black-cloaked figure with a skull mask and comical giant white hands waved at them from the mirror's surface, "Hey! Hiya! How ya doin'? Everything go okay in the tomb?" At those words, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, and the Thompson sisters began to scream again. Nygus sighed, "So much for not freaking out." Lord Death cocked his head to the side and address Stein, "My word, what happened? Why are Maka and Tsubaki tied up?" Stein stepped forward, "Lord Death, we need transport immediately back to the death room. The Spartoi have been…compromised." Lord Death bounced a few feet away room the mirror and clapped his enormous hands together, "Right! He made a few strange motions with his hands and the mirror glowed brighter then shivered, "Okay, come on through!"

Nygus held the mirror up and watched as Sid hefted a still cursing Black Star into a fireman's carry, grabbed one of the large artifacts and walked through the mirror. Stein had grabbed the second artifact and helped Kid up and shuffled him easily through. Stepping back out he retrieved the final object and encouraged the last of the group to follow, "You'll be safer in there and we will answer any questions you have." The five of them all continued to glance nervously at each other waiting on someone else to make a move. Patty apparently was braver than them all. She pulled away from Liz's embrace and stepped through the mirror with a, "Wow! It's like Alice in Wonderland!" Liz had screeched at the loss of her sister's contact and quickly followed suit to catch up to her.

Tsubaki had started to cry again and quietly stepped through the mirror as she tried to wipe her tears from her face with her shoulder. Soul and Maka looked at one another and took a deep breath, "Ladies first? He asked quietly. Maka's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Now is not the time for chivalry! You go first!" Soul grunted and hesitantly stepped up to the mirror where Professor Stein and Nygus stood at the mirror's edge. He peeked in through the glass and saw that no one was being murdered, and in fact, the room looked pretty welcoming with a bright blue sky and fluffy clouds lazily floating by.

Soul cleared his throat and looked back at Maka, "Well, here goes nothing." He stepped through and as soon as his foot cleared the edge Maka was running to join him. She ran into his back as he stopped just outside the new mirror's frame, "Oof." Soul had turned to grab her so she wouldn't fall due to her arms being tied. "Thanks." She said blushing slightly and they both made their way further into the room. Stein had jumped through the mirror with Nygus in her blade form so that he could make it back to the death room with them both as the mirror on the tomb's surface fell and shattered breaking the link.

Once they were all safely back at the DWMA Sid took in a great gulp of air and let it out through his large teeth, "Well, that was interesting." Black Star still dangled over his shoulder, "Hey put me down, you great big oaf! I will end you! You hear me damn it?! No one manhandles me! Put me DOWN!" Black Star had begun to thrash and fell unceremoniously to the hard floor, "Why'd you drop me, you big buffoon!?" Sid rolled his eyes and walked to join Nygus and Stein in front of Lord Death. The three objects had been placed at their feet and Lord Death nodded then looked over to his charges.

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had all huddled together again far away from the four beings in front of them. Kid was sniffling crumpled into a ball on the floor and Black Star was frowning and trying to pull and break his bindings. Lord Death finally spoke, "Nygus, will you please go and get Spirit, Marie, and Maba?" Nygus gave a quick short bow and ran down a long passageway that was made up of wooden columns that looked like they were topped by guillotine blades. Maka's eyes had widened at the mention of her father's name but stayed silent. Her head could not make sense of what she was witnessing and she could tell by the way the others next to her trembled slightly and pressed in close that they felt the same.

The tall cloaked figure in front of them spoke again in his high pitched voice, "Stein, what happened?" Maka wasn't sure if she should be scared or laugh at the sight and sound of the figure she was looking at. He definitely looked like a grim reaper, but his voice paired with the large stiff hands made fear seem to be out of place as a reaction. Was it Halloween or something? She didn't understand.

The reaper listened as Stein answered his question, "Well I'm not sure. I'll have to run some tests, but I'm sure Maba may have a better idea. This was a witch's tomb after all. They all seemed fine until they left the gateway of the tomb's innards. It seems to me they all have lost their memories of the DWMA and everything that goes with it. However, the Thompson sisters still know each other and they all have seemed to retain their names and familial ties. Maka knows Spirit is her father, but not that he is…well…he works here." Lord Death nodded with a simple, "Hmm."

Lord Death made his way to the crumpled figure that was his son, "Kiddo?" Kid peeked up at the looming figure above him and let out a wail, "It has to be a dream!" Lord death's eyes, or what represented eyes, widened, "Kiddo…do you know who I am?" Kid sniffled and nodded still curled into a ball and he whispered weakly, "My father…but how? What are you? What am I?" Kid whimpered again and pulled his knees tighter into his bound chest. Lord Death let out a sigh, "Seems we are in a pickle."

Just then sets of rushing footsteps could be heard making their way down the corridor to the large room. Spirit was first to enter and he rushed to Maka, "My sweet darling girl! What happened?" Maka was relieved to see a familiar face so she didn't fight his embrace as she normally would. She winced and hid her face in his sternum and wish she could hug him back but she was still restrained. Spirit looked down and flashed an angry glance towards Stein, "Why is she bound, Stein? What have you done to her!?" Stein shook his head and lit a cigarette, "Easy Spirit. They were erratic. It was the only way to get the more…distressed ones back safely."

Nygus had walked up to Sid, "Maybe we can untie them now? They seem to have calmed down, and I think Maka is hurt. Black Star also has wounds on his arm and neck." Stein looked to Lord Death for his decision, "Yes, please cut their binds." Nygus jumped and transformed into Sid's waiting palm. Sid approached Tsubaki and Maka slowly, "I'm going to untie you now. I won't hurt you." Maka and Tsubaki both sighed as relief washed over them as the ropes fell to the ground. Sid turned to Kid but he wouldn't budge so Sid just sliced through the bindings and let Kid decide if he wanted to remove them from under his body.

Marie had walked over and kneeled down next to Kid. She placed her hands gently on the future Lord Death and her hands began to glow. Soon Kid's whimpering stopped and she helped him sit up. He seemed calmer but he stayed silent. She then made her way to Black Star and he yelled at her, "Hey! Pirate lady, back off!" He tried to kick at her and Stein stepped forward, "Easy Black Star. Marie is pregnant." Black Star stopped his feet and looked at the woman warily. Marie held out her hand and covered the purple burn on his arm, her hand glowed and the angry mark began to fade then disappear. Black Star's eyes widened. She repeated the action to his neck as Black Star gaped. "Cool."

Marie stood and walked over to Maka where she was rubbing at her shoulder. Marie smiled and held out a hand, "May I?" Maka looked at Soul and he shrugged not knowing what to say after seeing her heal Black Star and do who knows what to calm Kid. Maka nodded and swallowed as Marie's hand rested against the top of her shoulder. Maka felt a tingle and a nice warmth travel up and down her arm and soon she felt no more pain. Maka touched her shoulder where the pain had once been and gave a small smile to the woman in front of her, "Thank you." Marie smiled back and nodded then made her way back to the other teachers. Sid had turned to Black Star and as soon as they made eye contact the blue-haired ninja began to thrash and yell once more. Sid looked at Lord Death, "Maybe we should keep him bound a little longer…" Lord Death looked to Black Star, "Hmm, maybe you're right. A bit longer shouldn't hurt." That sent Black Star on another tirade of insults and curses while he flung his bound body around on the floor.

A new voice entered their ears as Maba, the head witch came from out of the entrance of the death room, "Well, what have we here?" She slinked her way toward the group of huddled Spartoi members and glanced at them with one eye from her mostly obscured face. She placed a finger on Soul's chest and he recoiled. "Hey, I don't know you. Don't touch me." He had sidestepped to get the witch's finger off him which had pressed his shoulder into Maka's. Neither moved away from each other. Stein's glasses glinted as he tilted his head observing them.

The witch then turned her attention to the sister's and she took a lock of Patty's blonde hair in between her fingers and rubbed at the strand. Liz pulled Patty roughly back against her chest in a protective manner but stayed quiet. The head witch turned to address Lord Death and her eyes fell to look at the three artifacts in front of him, "Well, looks like the mission was a success."

Stein took a deep drag from his cigarette, ash falling to the floor and exhaled, "What you call a success has left the Spartoi hindered and unable to function." The witch glanced at him with her one eye, "They seem fine to me, they are alive aren't they?" Sid huffed, "They may be alive, but what good are the Spartoi if they can't function as the Spartoi?" The witch gave a low chuckle, "Well maybe it's time to find some new recruits then? This place is full of the things." She received a fair share of dirty looks from the professors for her comment.

Lord Death took a step forward, "Maba, please. Can your wise eye see anything? Do you know what happened to them and how to fix it?" Maba turned and addressed Lord Death directly, "It's simple. They must have been hit with a curse. How they still have any memory is beyond me. Though…it could be from the length of time that's passed since the curse was originally made. Enough witches had succumbed to it over the years that it is possible it has weakened over time. I would consider them lucky they even know their names." Marie gasped, "You mean it could have been worse?" Maba flashed her large eye at the golden woman, "Of course it could have been worse stupid girl. They could be dead couldn't they?"

Maka's anger ignited at the witch's words, "What the hell? We are standing right here! We don't know where we are and who any of you are and you're saying we could have died today but none of that makes sense! How could we have died, and what is going on?! We need answers!" The witch's eye flashed and glowed red and Maka took a quick step back to resume her place behind her father and next to Soul. Maba's eye returned to normal and she turned as if Maka had not spoken, "Yes, they are under a curse, but I do not know how to break it. That magic is much older than anything I have ever come across. You should all just be thankful you don't have to bury your children today. Besides, we shall soon have the moon restored and the Kishin race will no longer exist. I call that a triumph and some triumphs do not come without sacrifice. They knew what they were getting into." Maba swiftly turned and seemed to float her way out of the room having given her final word on the matter.

Liz seemed to find a shred of bravery at Maka's outburst, "What the hell was that?! I am over this! I want to go right now!" Liz grabbed Patty's hand to try and leave but as she looked around she realized the only way out was behind that scary witch that had just left so her footsteps faltered and she became still again. She seemed to have lost all energy after the short outburst, so she sank to the floor which put her sitting only a foot or so away from Kid. Patty plopped down in front of her, sat Indian style, and stuck her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees.

Marie looked to Lord Death, "We need to figure out the next steps, they need rest and are probably hungry too." At her words, Soul's stomach let out a loud rumble. His face reddened as all eyes moved to look at him. He squirmed under their glances. Stein had lit another cigarette and with a deep pull, he threw a hand to the back of his neck, "I did tell them we would answer their questions, but it seems that maybe food and some rest may be in order first. We could put them in the dungeon rooms so we could…" Marie spun to glare at him, "We are not putting them in the dungeons, Franken! How dare you even think that?"

Maka's breath hitched and she shouted, "Dungeons!?" Spirit turned to place a hand on her shoulder, "Maka, baby! You can come stay with Papa!" Maka crinkled her nose, took a step back, and Spirit's face fell, "No way! Who knows how many hussies you've let stay there!" Spirit began to sob, "Her memories are supposed to be gone!" He crumpled to the floor and Maka gave an exasperated sigh. Soul looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "This is your dad? So not cool." Maka nodded, "Yeah.I know." Spirit's sobs became louder at their words. "Oh, how you hurt your Papa! Maka!"

Tsubaki raised her hand and looked sheepishly at the adults in the room, "Excuse me? Is there a dorm or something we could go to? Um, that man…" She had pointed to Stein, "He said this was a school. So maybe there are extra rooms?" Marie smiled and went over to the tall girl who still looked very lost and timid, "We don't really have dorms, it's not that kind of school, but we will get something figured out. Don't Worry." Tsubaki gave a small smile to the woman who instantly made her feel better at her touch.

Black Star chose that moment to yell out, "Hey I need to take a piss! Untie me already you bastards!" Maka looked over to him, "Hey! They are working on trying to figure things out! Calm down. You stupid..." Tsubaki placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think he might be more nervous than the rest of us, so that's why he's acting out the most." Maka's mouth closed as the girl went and kneeled in front of the irritating boy. He immediately stopped convulsing about and looked at her in the eyes, "Hey, you have a star on your chest! My name is Black Star!" Tsubaki smiled, "I'm Tsubaki. Nice to meet you. Do you think you can stay calm long enough for us to get some food and shelter for the night? I really think these people are just trying to help us." Black Star growled but didn't move, "Only if it's good food, and I get three pillows!" Tsubaki put a hand to her mouth and giggled. Stein was eager to witness the interaction as he stomped his cigarette out onto the floor with his shoe.

Lord Death cleared his throat, "Well, we do have a nice big cafeteria and I'm sure we can use the hospital wing as a makeshift dorm for the time being. I want you kids to stay close. We will figure all of this out but I do believe Miss Marie is right. You need rest and some food before we start answering questions." Sid had made his way over to Black Star to undo the rope around his torso and feet. As soon as he was free he jumped up and stomped a foot in the direction of the large blue man. Black star cackled when he flinched, "I'm starving! I could totally go for pizza!"

Lord Death instructed Stein, Marie, and Sid to escort them to the cafeteria while Nygus turned the hospital area into their temporary housing. Stein looked to the group, "Alright kids, follow me." Marie had helped Kid to his feet and he fell in step behind Liz and Patty as Soul and Maka went to follow Tsubaki and Black Star. Marie and Sid made up the back and Spirit continued to weep as the group left the room. They heard Lord Death shout "Reaper Chop!" followed by a loud thud as they left the room.

The seven Spartoi members and their three professors sat at an empty table in an expansive dimly lit cafeteria, obviously meant for a large number of students and faculty. The teachers had sat them down as they went to the kitchens to prepare their dinner and had returned a while later with pizza, fries, chicken sandwiches and a large bowl of spaghetti. A fridge of drinks was perched against the wall and they were told to take anything they wanted. The kids had eagerly gulped down juice, water, and soft drinks as they chewed and chomped on the junk food feast before them.

Somehow having food to eat made the situation not seem as bad for the moment. A loud burp escaped from Black Star's lips while he shoved another half slice of the pepperoni pizza into his mouth. "Damn that's good stuff! Hey Tsubaki! You gonna eat the rest of that slice?" Tsubaki had just taken a small bite from her own slice and looked up at him with violet eyes, "Uh…if you're still hungry you can have it. I can eat some pasta." Black star grabbed the slice from her hand finishing it mostly in one bite. Soul rolled his eyes, "Dude, not cool."

Liz and Patty were busy eating fries and sandwiches dipping them into a large glob of ranch that was poured onto a small plate in front of them. Kid was lightly picking at his own slice of pizza and Liz eyed him warily, "Hey uh...hey, you. Kiddo right? I'm Liz, this is Patty." She poked a finger into his shoulder and he looked up at her without an answer. She continued quietly, "You okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" Kid shook his head and continued to pick at his uneaten slice of pizza. A few seconds later he whispered, "My name is Kid. Death the Kid."

Maka's twirl of spaghetti dropped from her fork as she sat gaping at him. They hadn't heard him say anything since the death room, "Oh uh, that's a cool name. My name is Maka. This is…" She looked to her right at the white-haired vampire boy and he swallowed a bite of his sandwich, "Soul. Soul Evans." That seemed to get a reaction from the dark-haired boy, he looked up, "You have a strange name too." Soul shrugged, "Guess I do, but looks like we all have something a little weird about us doesn't it?" Maka nodded, "Yeah and the teachers! They are totally weird." Maka shot an apologetic look towards the three teachers sitting at the end of the table. Stein let out a chuckle and bit into his pizza.

Kid seemed to relax a bit as he pondered over this new revelation, "I guess so. So our memories are gone, but I guess not all of them if we know our names...and parents. How could we forget a place like this?" No one answered his question because no one really had an honest answer. Kid sighed, and actually picked up his slice of pizza and took a bite. "Huh, it's not bad." He received a round of smiles from the table and they continued to eat in relative silence until their bellies were full and close to bursting.

The teachers cleared the table when all but scraps of their meal was left and led them down a long hall that smelled of wood, books, and paper and some kind of cleaner. It definitely smelled like a school. They glanced into rooms that had multiple rows of benches along one side where students were to sit during classes. They saw the entrance to a library as well as a counselor's office and gym. The school seemed almost normal with these rooms, but talk of dungeons and death rooms made them aware that this place was not your typical school.

The Spartoi members followed the three teachers quietly down the halls until they made it to a brightly lit corridor that had a shiny gold plated sign that read Dispensary over the door. Nygus had exited the room and propped the door open to allow them to enter. She had apparently tried to make them each a makeshift room in the large space by moving any unnecessary furniture to lean or stack up against the walls where there was space. She had separated each bed with a semi-sheer privacy screen and each full-sized bed was neatly dressed with white linens and had a small sconce glowing very dimly above each one. The only real source of light was coming in from the hall. The quarters were tight but decidedly better than a dungeon.

Nygus smiled gently at them as each of the kids entered to take in their surroundings. Black Star dove into a bed claiming it as his and scoffed when he found only one pillow there. Tsubaki looked at him and reprimanded him gently, "You should take your dirty shoes off. The beds are so nice and clean." Black Star shoved his arms behind his head and seemed to ignore the girl. A moment later he kicked each of his boots of with his toes and closed his eyes. Stein again was quick to notice. He watched silently from the doorway to see how things unfolded as they each claimed their respective spaces.

Maka had taken a bed closest to the door, and Soul the one directly to her left. The next three beds in a row available were occupied by Patty, Kid, and then Liz. Stein thought it odd that Liz would decide to not be next to Patty in their state, but he smiled none the less. Tsubaki had bent to pick up Black Stars discarded boots and due to the small space, she naturally sat on the bed she was touching with the backs of her legs as she placed the shoes neatly under the edge of his bed. Stein was feeling tingly with excitement, thoughts of new experiments and theories swirled through his brain. He cranked the large bolt protruding from his skull a couple of times and Maka asked, "Doesn't that hurt?" Stein looked at the floor, "All the time." Maka shifted uncomfortably and began to remove her shoes. Soul peeked around the privacy screen to look at the professor, "Is there a bathroom somewhere?" Stein nodded at pointed to a door in the corner. "There is a shower too. It's small but functional."

Nygus had walked back in to hand each of them a stack of folded items and a cloth bag. It was a set of pajamas and the bag contained a small toothbrush, toothpaste, bar of soap and a comb, "It isn't much but there's a large bottle of shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom for you to use. We will gather some of your things from your houses later to bring to you, but these should do for now." They each thanked the woman and looked around at each other, the ends of their beds not being covered by any screens. Marie had brought each of them a bottle of water and smiled reassuring them that everything would be fine as she set a bottle on the floor next to each bed.

Stein clapped his hands together, "Right, so go get changed, shower if you want. Try to get some sleep. Sid will be outside if you need anything." Maka looked to the door where Sid's large frame was silhouetted by the light from the hall, "He's guarding us or keeping us in?" Stein rubbed a palm to his neck, "Well…both. We don't want you wandering the campus just yet. You don't know your way around right now and we want to make sure you stay safe until we have more answers." Soul groaned, "Are we captives of some crazy cult?" Stein laughed, "Captive of course not. Cult, no. Crazy…heh…well, we are known for being a little off-kilter at times." Somehow his laughter with his contradictory words made them feel both uneasy and reassured. Marie smiled, "You kids get some rest. We won't be far and if you need anything just ask. Goodnight!" At her words, the professors exited the room and the last they saw was Sid reaching in to close the door. They could have sworn they heard a lock turn and the wave of unease returned.

Maka stood with her garments, "Does anyone mind if I go first? I'll be quick. I'm not going to shower tonight I just want to change and brush my teeth." No one objected and she walked into the small bathroom to change. Soul stood up behind the privacy screen and quickly shed his pants to pull the black ones on, as none of the girls could see his bed from where he was. Black Star was already snoring and as Soul moved to the end of the bed to tuck his dirty clothes under the edge, he saw Tsubaki pull the blanket over his sleeping form and turn off his light. She was nice he thought to himself. He took a moment to look over at Kid and the sisters. Liz was on her side facing Kid who was on his back and Patty mirrored the position and snored softly. He could see the slight yellow glow of the boy's eyes as they flickered when he blinked. He felt bad for him, he had called that death dude his father. He must be having more trouble with this even though none of them had any idea what was happening. The door to the bathroom opened and Soul jumped and he quickly sat down on his bed as Maka returned.

Maka's bed squeaked as she sat and he heard her place her bag of toiletries onto the floor. She had cracked the bottle of water and he heard her take a few gulps before replacing the cap. He got into his bed and pulled his covers up to his stomach and took a breath and whispered at her through the screen, "Hey uh…" He heard the mattress shift and paused, "My name is Maka." Soul nodded as if she could see him, "Yeah, I uh, I heard, but I have a question." There was another shift and shuffle as it sounded as though she were getting under her own covers, "What is it?" He turned onto his side and gently cleared his throat, "Um, I…do I really scare you?" He heard her intake of breath and waited anxiously for an answer. When it didn't come he tried again, "I don't…I mean I didn't mean to…" Maka cut him off trying to keep her voice quiet, "No...No. Um, I mean at first I was just surprised you know? Though after the rest of the day and all we've seen, I think you fit in this situation pretty well. And no, you don't scare me." He sighed a breath of relief, "Good, cause I mean, this is crazy. I was…uh…scared earlier too."

Maka nodded and realized he couldn't see her so she gave a small, "Yeah it's been a strange day. It was Soul, right?" He confirmed and she continued, "First thing tomorrow, I think we should demand answers. Any answers. I feel weird, I feel…lost but like I'm supposed to be here but I don't know why." She heard him shift and he replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Another beat passed and she stayed quiet but he felt like he couldn't stop talking to her, "Do you think we can trust them?" Maka sighed softly, "They haven't hurt us, and seem to be as confused as we are. Also, my Papa is here, and I don't know why. I think we have to." Soul grunted as he turned to lay on his back again placing his arms on his torso, "Yeah." Maka cleared her throat, "So, we should get some rest. Goodnight." Soul saw the light click off on her side and he pulled the covers tighter to himself, "Night, Maka."

Soul could hear Maka's breathing even out as she fell asleep, he sat up to turn off the light above him and turned to his left side to stare at the screen that separated him and Patty. He heard the girl softly snoring and beyond that, Liz whispering and he assumed she was talking to Kid. Their voices were so low, that he couldn't make out anything they were saying. He hoped Liz could get him to open up a bit more, he definitely seemed to have it the worse among the seven of them. Soon their voices died off and they all found sleep to be a welcome thing after the day they had just lived.


	3. Merriment on a Monday - Bonding and Basketball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter 3. I hope you have liked it so far! Let me know what you think! Happy reading! ~Cmay

The sun glowed with a pink hue through the window of the hospital wing. It cast the room in gentle light and Maka had sat up and scooted to the end of her bed to watch whatever part of the sunrise she could see through the small panes of glass. Everyone was still quietly sleeping in their beds and as the sun's rays grew more yellow she got up and padded to the bathroom to shower. She was startled as she was rinsing the conditioner from her hair when she heard a knock on the door. Soul's voice was muffled, "Hey Maka, kinda need to use the bathroom." Maka rushed to finish knowing she had been in there longer than was polite having so many roommates. "I'll be out in just a minute." She quickly exited the shower and dried off with one of the towels stacked on the counter. She got back into the pajamas from the night before since her other clothes were filthy. She would have to brush her teeth and hair later.

She cracked the door and a billow of steam wafted out to hit Soul in the face, "Woah, it's like a sauna." Maka sheepishly looked to her feet, "Yeah…uh, I like hot showers. Feels good on my muscles." Soul smiled and waved his hand in the air trying to clear some of the steam, "It's cool, me too. My turn. Be out soon." He shuffled past her and closed the door. Maka stared at the wood and then heard Tsubaki from behind her, "Did you have a nice shower?" Maka spun to look at the girl who was making her bed and setting her dirty clothes on the end of the now wrinkle-free bed. Maka nodded, "Yeah, uh, the water gets really hot and the shampoo smells nice." Tsubaki gave a smile and sat down next to her clothes with her hands tucked into her lap waiting patiently for her turn.

Maka busied herself with making her bed and folding her dirty clothes to mimic Tsubaki and set them down on the end of her bed. She heard shuffling from the other side of the room and peered over to where Patty had stuck her head out from behind the screen rubbed her eyes and said while yawning, "Morning." Maka and Tsubaki returned the greeting as Soul stepped out of the bathroom in only his black pajama pants and a towel slung over his shoulder. He carried his shirt and bag of toiletries in his hand and padded over to his bed. Maka's face flushed and she cleared her throat and looked at the floor. "Um, Tsubaki, do you want to shower?" Tsubaki smiled and stood, "Yes, please. I won't take long."

Soul had wrapped his towel around his head and vigorously rubbed at his wet hair as he asked, "Hey do you know what time it is?" Maka glanced at her watch, "A little after eight." Soul grunted and threw the towel onto the mattress, "Huh. I don't think I am ever up this early if I don't have to be. We must have gone to bed pretty early. I feel like I slept really well." Maka nodded, "I think we were all pretty tired." He pulled on his shirt and threw his dirty clothes haphazardly under his bed and then pushed the screen to the side so that he could see Maka better from where she sat on her bed, "Do you think we will get answers today?" Maka fidgeted with her watch, "I hope so." They continued to sit there in silence listening to the soft sounds of the shower from the bathroom.

Just then the door to the hospital wing unlocked and slid open to reveal a cheerful-looking Sid holding a large box, "Mornin' kids. Sleep well?" Maka looked to where Black Star was still snoring loudly on his bed, mouth gaping open and a string of drool running down his chin, "Some of us still are." Sid chuckled and entered the room to place the large box down on Tsubaki's empty bed. He lifted the lid and peered in, "We gathered up some of your things for you to have while you stay here. Hope we got some things you like. Marie was the one who picked out most of the stuff." Maka, Soul, and Patty came over when Sid started to pull items out of the cardboard box.

Maka was handed a stack of her clothes and a bag filled with her brush, hair ties, deodorant and a few other things she knew was hers like her favorite strawberry lotion, a cherry lip balm, and a small copy of The Catcher in the Rye. She smiled and hugged the items to her chest for comfort. Soul was next to be given a similar pile of things and he tossed them onto his bed to start rooting through them. Patty bounced up and down as a stuffed giraffe was pulled out and she squealed, "This is mine? It's so cute!" The sound woke Liz and Kid and they both peered out from their beds to see what the commotion was.

Tsubaki had come from the bathroom and smiled as she saw her things sitting on her bed waiting for her. Soon everyone had their belongings and had continued to take turns using the bathroom to get showered and dressed. Sid was having a hell of a time trying to get Black Star to wake up and eventually gave up. Sid had taken a chair from the stacked furniture to wait as they all finished their morning routines. Black Star had finally woken up when Tsubaki had tickled his foot. He had kicked at her and tried to roll over but she repeated the action and he finally sat up bleary-eyed and scowling, "What's for breakfast?"

With everyone dressed and showered and ready for the day, they followed Sid back to the large cafeteria where Marie was setting down a large platter of scrambled eggs and toast. There was already a big box of cereal, a plate of bacon and a pot of oatmeal with a big bowl of strawberries next to it on the table. Orange juice and milk jugs were brought in next by a smiling Stein, "Morning. Sleep well?"

Varying versions of morning greetings echoed around the large room and they all took their seats to eat. The scene was much like the night before, with Black Star showing his lack of table manners and each of them having quiet conversations as they filled their stomachs. Maka finally had enough when none of the professors seemed to be forthcoming with any information about what had happened, or who they were, "Do you think we could start asking you a few questions now?" Marie smiled and Stein took a large gulp of milk from his glass, "We will answer what we can."

At his words all seven of them started to speak at once, shouting questions and yelling at the others that they wanted to go first and this kept on until Stein cleared his throat turned the screw in his head once and shouted, "Enough!" Shocked at his outburst, they had quickly quieted and once he had each of their attention he continued much more quietly, "Maka, I think you should go first." Maka nodded and took a breath, "Where are we?" Stein responded, "The DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy. It's the school you attend to train to become professional weapons and meisters." Maka opened her mouth to speak but Stein had held up his hand, "Next. Soul?" Soul rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "Um…what do you mean professional weapon?" Stein smiled, "You, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty are all weapons. You can transform into a literal weapon that your meister can use to fight with. Maka is your meister, your wielder, partner. Just like Black Star and Tsubaki are and Kid with Liz and Patty. Do you remember how Nygus transformed herself into a knife? Well, you can do the same."

Soul's eyes widened, "I'm a knife?! Cool!" Stein shook his head, "That was two, but no you are a scythe, Liz and Patty are pistols, and well Tsubaki, she can transform into multiple weapons. That's rare." Soul's eyes became even wider than before and a huge grin covered his lips as he looked to Maka, "I'm a freaking scythe!" Maka's brow was furrowed, she had so many more questions and at this rate, this was going to take forever to get all the answers she needed.

Stein pointed to a suddenly nervous and pale Tsubaki, "So what were we doing yesterday? That is, what caused us to lose our memories? Why were we there?" Stein sighed at the next onslaught of questions and when he saw Maka's expression and he decided that maybe explaining everything about the basics of their school, mission and the whys and how's of things would be better than having them fumble around in the dark with a million questions trying to find the one that gave them some peace of mind. Maybe if he explained it all at once it would narrow things down for them, "Hmm, let me start from the beginning, I will tell you everything you are, what this place is, why you're here, all of it. If you still have questions, we can go from there." They seemed to relax slightly as he began to explain why they and the rest of the students of the DWMA existed, what their main operation was, and all the events that had led up to the reason of yesterday's mission in the first place.

Once Stein was done explaining everything to them a solid two hours had passed. Their breakfast items were left unfinished as they listened with shock, amazement, uncertainty, and sometimes fear at his words. He had tread carefully in his retelling, not wanting to frighten them or have them break and go into a tailspin of disbelief. His stubbornly strong students were in a very delicate situation and he wanted to help in any way he could, not harm. Contrary to his reputation. He finished with the events that led up to them losing their memories, "Unfortunately because neither Sid, Nygus, nor I were there inside the tomb, we do not know what happened to cause you to lose your memories." Nygus has collected all of the clothes you were wearing from yesterday. I will be running tests on them, along with a witch named Eruka, to try and find anything that may help."

The teens all sat silently as they took in the slew of information thrown at them. Their heads were spinning and it showed. Black Star sat with a half bitten piece of bacon hanging from his mouth, Tsubaki's eyes were glistening with unshed tears while Soul and Kid held their heads in their hands. The sisters were slack-jawed and held hands while Maka had a large furrow line creasing her brow as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Marie had broken the silence, "Is there anything you want to know? Something he didn't cover?" Maka looked at the softly smiling woman and ever so quietly asked, "Will we ever get our memories back?" Marie looked sad and Stein answered gently, "We don't know."

Sid cleared his throat after a few more tense minutes had passed, "So, if you guys are done eating I thought I would show you around, get you used to the campus. School is out for the summer, so you'll have the place to yourself while we try and sort this all out." They all started to get up from the table to follow Sid who had moved to walk towards the doorway. Soul looked over to Maka, "This is crazy." She nodded and shuffled forward, "I'm having a hard time believing it, but my gut tells me every single thing he said was true." Kid piped up from behind her, "I feel the same way. It's like I can feel that he was being honest. I'm going to be the next Lord Death. I'm a reaper of souls." Maka tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder and his large amber eyes peered at her, the sadness in them made her feel awful, "Your…dad…he seemed nice. Not scary or cruel or anything. Maybe you should ask to talk to him? You'd probably get more answers from him anyhow." Kid cleared his throat and stood up straighter, "I understand what you're saying, I just don't think I'm ready for that as of yet." Maka smiled and dropped her hand as Sid turned and told them to keep up.

Sid had dragged them to and fro inside the school showing them all of the rooms they were and weren't allowed to utilize while they were staying there, "Basically any room that the door is shut, best to stay out of. Anywhere else is free reign. Boys, you go into here and check out the gym while I show the girls up to the locker rooms and the outdoor bathing area. It's really nice for a long soak. It's a natural hot spring so it does wonders for aches and pains. Has a great view too."

The girls looked at each other, smiles beaming as the tension eased. They followed Sid down a narrow hall to a set of heavy doors which opened out onto a large open area surrounded by tall natural stone walls that enclosed the giant pool of steaming water. There were tons of flowering jasmine plants that hung over the rocky ledges perfuming the air with a wonderful fragrance. Their eyes lit up at the sight and they had already begun to make plans to visit when the sun went down and the stars came out overhead.

They were chatting with excitement as they returned to the boys and found Black Star swinging from a rope that hung from the ceiling, "Yahoo! Look how high I can get! Soul! Betcha can't get up this high! Come on! See if you can beat me!" Soul waved his hand ignoring his taunts and looked over to the twittering girls, "So, the hot spring is that nice huh?" Liz sighed with longing, "Holy crap, yes! I can't wait to use it." Kid was leaning against the wall and Liz went bounding over to him, "Hey, Kid! Your dad really knows how to design a school!" Kid gave a small smile, "It does have appealing symmetry." Liz grinned and gave his hand a small squeeze as she turned and went over to watch Patty who had found the balance beam. She twirled and giggled and almost lost her balance a few times but Liz hovered underneath her protectively in case she fell.

Kid had gone over to tinker with a set of heavy weights. He looked to be organizing them out of their pairings. Maka watched as he quickly moved each one and soon they had all been rearranged into a symmetrical pattern on their rack. Soul raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Weird." Maka snorted, "Yeah, not as weird as Black Star though." She got a laugh from him for that remark.

Black Star decided then to flip from the rope he had continued to swing on to land in front of Tsubaki, "Hey! What you wanna bet I can climb that rope faster than any of you?" Tsubaki laughed, "I'm sure you could, Black Star." He turned and bounded over, "Come on, Tsubaki! Race me!" She smiled and took her place at the other rope and they began their climb to the top. Maka was happy to see everyone feeling more at ease since it had been so tense. She was glad they were all getting along so well. She couldn't help but to want to strengthen their bonds since Stein had told them they were all very close friends, partners, a team. It gave her something to focus on and she wanted to get started right away, "Hey Soul, Sid said there's an overlook up in one of the towers that you can see all of Death City and beyond. Do you think we could, I mean, all of us of course, go up to watch the sunset later?" Soul dug his toe into the floor and shrugged, "Sure, that sounds…cool."

Sid had clapped his hands, "Alright you guys, let's get going. There's a lot more to see and it's almost time for lunch." Maka and Soul turned to follow Sid out of the gym and back into the main hall. Sid had shown them the tower overlook, a long swimming pool with three diving boards, a tennis court, an outdoor basketball court, the boys and girls locker rooms, and a sweet little courtyard with lots of flowers and seating areas. He said most kids came to eat lunch or study there since it kept pretty quiet being so close to the hospital wing. The kids had gotten overly excited when he showed them the auditorium that included a full-sized movie screen and had told them he and Nygus were going to set it up so they could stream Netflix while they were here.

There were so many things to do and Maka wondered how anyone would have time to enjoy or use it all when they were students, and apparently fought battles on a regular basis as extra assignments. She wondered if she ever used any of these places. None of them looked or felt familiar to her. She was saddened to think of all the memories she may have made in the places she had been shown that she no longer had.

Soul seemed to pick up on her sudden shift in mood, "Hey, you alright?" Maka turned her bright green eyes in his direction and she nodded, "Just thinking. Soul, do you think you came to any of these places before?" Soul shook his head, "Not sure. I hope so, a lot of it looks cool. Liz was right, that Lord Death dude really does know how to design a school." Soon Sid had led them back to the cafeteria where lunch consisted of turkey sandwiches and chips or salad. They sat chatting about all the new places they wanted to go to as they ate and Sid left to have his watch taken over by Stein.

Stein picked at his chips and then addressed the table, "I wanted to ask you something." All conversations halted at his words and they each gave him their attention. Stein popped another chip into his mouth and chewed. "In a few days, barring the results of the testing of your clothing, I was wondering if you would permit me to examine you all at my lab. To run a few tests. Work through a theory or two?"

All chewing had stopped as seven pairs of eyes looked at the professor warily. Soul frowned, "What sort of tests? You aren't going to probe us or anything?" Stein let out a harsh bark of laughter, "No, nothing like that. It would be more observational in nature." Black Star threw a chip into the air and caught it in his mouth, "I'm fine with it as long as you aren't some creepy old dude peeking in on me while I'm showering or something." Liz rolled her eyes, "Black Star, he's a teacher!" Black Star threw a chip at her which hit her in the forehead, "So? There are pervs everywhere, and even though I have a great body that anyone would want to look at, I draw the line at that." They all shook their heads and Stein looked uncomfortable.

Kid piped up, "Do you think this would help with retrieving our memories?" Stein, seeming glad for the change of topic and looked into Kid's golden eyes, "It could. We don't know for certain. At this point, we don't know what has caused the memory loss or how to correct it, but maybe observing you for prolonged periods of time will help us find a pattern or trigger of some sort. Maybe." Tsubaki put her sandwich down onto her plate, "I…I think I would be okay with it. If it will help I'm willing to try it." The group nodded in agreement. Stein smiled, "Good. Then for now just relax for a few days, get used to your surroundings and I will come to get you by the end of the week." Maka looked sheepishly at him, "Uh, Professor? What day is it exactly?" It was Stein's turn to look sheepish, "Oh right, It's Monday. I'll plan on coming to get you Friday evening."

That meant they had four full days to relax and explore, and Maka for one was going to try and enjoy every second of it before the real world sunk back in and they had to face the ugly truth that they may never get their memories back. Patty gulped down the rest of her root beer and let out a small burp and exclaimed, "Hey, who wants to play basketball after this?" Most of the table broke out into happy chatter at the suggestion and Stein smiled. He knew well how often they all liked to play at the courts in the center of the city on the free weekends they had or after a hard battle or test. It was a way they had all bonded even though he knew Maka had never really known how the game worked. She attempted just to be included. As if on cue Maka had leaned over to Soul and whispered, "I don't know how to play…" Soul laughed, "Really? It's not too hard, I can teach you." She gave him a small smile and he returned it, cheeks pinking. Stein's eyes glinted happily at the sight.

They finished their lunches, cleaned the table and made to leave. Stein followed them to the door, "Okay you kids, no wandering off campus or going where you shouldn't. Lord Death is always around, so behave. One of us will be back later to check on you. When you're hungry for dinner, Marie made lasagna and put it in one of the refrigerators. You can heat it in the microwaves." Liz smiled, "I love lasagna! Used to eat it all the time back in Jersey!" Patty nodded happily and rubbed her tummy, "Mmmm! Thanks to Miss Marie!" Stein chuckled, "I'll pass that along. Have fun." Stein turned and as he walked down the hall to exit the school in a puff of freshly lit cigarette smoke. Black Star turned and shouted, "First one to the court is captain! It's going to be me! Ha!" He turned to run before any of them had a chance to follow.

As Black Star vanished from the hall, they paused back at the gym using the crude map Sid had drawn out for them to grab a basketball. They dashed outside to the court to a cackling Black Star, "I'm captain!" Maka rolled her eyes, "There are two teams! You can't be the only captain!" Soul smiled, "See? You do know something about basketball." Maka laughed, "Oh, well I mean…most sports have two teams." He nodded and tossed her the ball which she caught awkwardly. The rubber was warm where his palms had been and it smelled sort of like a balloon but she was excited and hoped she could learn quickly so she could hold her own.

The outside court was surrounded by tall shrubs covered in dainty purple flowers and there were well worn, but maintained, benches on each side. A tall oak tree sat behind one of the benches offering ample shade to whoever sat there to watch games being played. The asphalt was smooth and dark and the hoop nets where black, swaying gently in the summer breeze. Maka tossed the ball to Black Star and she removed her hoodie. It was too hot out for it as the sun beat down on them from above. Black Star whooped and shouted, "I am team captain, I play for both sides since there are seven of us!" Liz scoffed, "Do you always find the loopholes with the rules? Anyone object so we can shut him up?" Everyone, including Kid chuckled.

Liz quickly tied up her hair and Tsubaki had also removed her jacket to place on the bench next to Maka's, "This should be fun!" Maka nodded and swallowed, "I don't really know what I'm doing but, yeah, it will be fun." Maka would really rather be reading her book on the bench and watch them play, but she wanted to help them all grow closer. Maybe doing these things would trigger memories. Did they even use to play basketball? Or was their bond based on the fact that they had to help keep each other alive during their missions? A hand waved in front of her face and broke her from her thoughts.

Maka looked up and Soul was smiling at her, "Earth to Maka. Hey, don't worry. You just have to bounce the ball as you move and shoot it at the hoop. The rest you'll get as you go." Maka nodded determinedly to do her best, "Right! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the court where everyone else stood waiting to start the game. Black Star leaned down with the ball in his hands, "Right! Soul, Maka, and Patty are on one team, your hoop is on this side. Liz, Tsubaki, and Kid you're on the other. First team to 100 points wins! I am your captain so I win no matter what! Ha!" Liz stood from her crouched huddle, "No way Black star! Professional teams have trouble breaking triple digits sometimes!" Black Star groaned, "Fine! Fifty!" Tsubaki sighed, "Black Star, there are only seven of us, what if we do twenty? We could always play more than one game." He groaned again, "You wimps. Fine. Twenty measly points."

As soon as they had all agreed to their altered score count and bent rules, Black Star tossed the ball to Kid who tossed it back to Black Star. Maka gaped, "Why did…" He quickly bolted down to the one side of the court and the others followed leaving Maka bewildered and standing alone in the center. Soul looked at her as they all started to run to the other side as Patty had grabbed the ball when it bounced off the edge of the hoop. Patty giggled as she got closer to the center of the court and tossed the ball to a stunned-looking Maka. Soul shouted, "Come on Maka, you gotta move your feet!

Maka held the ball tightly and began to run toward their team's goal. Black Star shouted, "Travelling!" Patty giggled again, "Maka bounce the ball too!" Maka had stopped moving but then nodded at the commands, "O...okay!" She started moving again this time bouncing the ball clumsily as she tried to coordinate her feet and hands and maintain control of the thing. She was met with cheers of encouragement as she made her way closer to the hoop. She hiked the ball up to her shoulders and flung it towards the net. It went in. She laughed and turned to hold her hands over her mouth in amazement at her accomplishment. Soul ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her feet up from the pavement, "Way to go! First two points!" Black Star stomped his foot, "It shouldn't count! She was traveling! I call foul!" Liz turned, "Oh, come on, Black Star! She's never played and you're going to be on a winning team no matter what!" She stuck her tongue out at him as he flipped her off.

Maka's face was flushed as her feet touched the ground again and she looked at Soul, "I did it!" Soul laughed and patted her shoulder, "See? Told ya you'd be fine." The game continued as they each ran back and forth, shoot, miss, shoot, point, bounce, out of bounds. They ended up playing three total games until the sun began to lower in the sky and another shout of "Game over!" Came from Kid. All in all Kid's team won the best two out of three. They all sat on the benches to catch their breath and wipe sweat from their brows as Black Star kept shouting, "Told ya we could have gone to a hundred!" They were all laughing and talking about plays and shots made when Maka looked up and exclaimed, "Sunset! You guys, let's go watch the sunset up in the tower!"

They all collected their things and grabbed the basketball from the center of the court as they rushed to the tower that overlooked the city. They were breathing hard again as they climbed the winding set of stairs that spiraled all the way up to a large wooden door. They pushed it open to reveal the expansive balcony that wrapped itself around the top of the tower. They walked to the edge and looked out onto the vast expanse of the city spread out before them. Further out they saw the huge span of desert flashing white with the remainder of sunlight hitting the surface. The sun cast hot pink and orange across the upper sky and a dark purple and blue light crept up across the horizon. The clouds looked like cotton candy and the desert sand glistened like diamonds as the sun shifted. The summer evening breeze cooled their sweat-soaked skin and whipped their clothes around.

They all stood silently as they watched the light change and dance slowly. The vivid pinks and oranges turned to red and amber, the purple and blue slowly turned to velvety black. Lights from the city began to glow as they were switched on to push away the oncoming night in the homes, shops, and streets that made up Death City. Soul's hand was perched on the ledge and Maka's hand moved to rest next to it, their pinkies brushing in a whisper of a touch. He looked down, then up to the profile of her face. Her skin was shadowed but her eyes sparkled in the growing darkness. He smiled shyly and turned to look at the others in the group. Kid was flanked by Patty and Liz, each wearing small smiles. Tsubaki leaned on her elbows as Black Star jumped up to sit next to her on the lip of the balcony, his feet swinging happily over the edge. Soul felt so comfortable in this moment like he'd known these people forever. Like he'd done this before.

No one spoke as they watched the sun fully set and the stars begin to shimmer in the sky to start their shift for the next few hours. Black Star looked around frowning, "Where is the moon?" They all glanced around the sky but couldn't locate it. Liz frowned, "Maybe it's a new moon tonight." Soul shrugged, "Guess so." Kid shook his head, "It's black. Stein said so." They all were quiet as the serious parts of the day flooded their minds once again. That was until Patty's stomach gave out a loud rumble which broke their attention from the moon and their thoughts. They all burst into a fit of laughter which broke the tension and then decided it was time for dinner.

They made their way back down the tower stairs, returned the basketball to the gym and went back to the dining area. They had found plates and silverware stacked on a counter waiting for them and pulled the lasagna Marie had made from the refrigerator. Liz cut generous portions and they each started popping plates into the numerous microwaves that lined a small alcove in the cafeteria. Maka had grabbed cold bottles of water and juice for them to drink and Soul had brought the silverware and a roll of paper towels to the table they had claimed as their own. As they prepared dinner they each bantered back and forth with one another. An easy camaraderie rolling over the group.

Once their food was heated they made their way to sit and began eating. Not all of the lights had been turned on so they sat in a somewhat dim room to enjoy the layers of pasta, cheeses and meaty sauce. Liz practically hummed as she took her first bite, "So good!" Kid looked down at his slice and was using his knife to cut away at the wavy edges of pasta to make a perfect square in the middle of his plate. Black Star had reached over with his fork to stab at the scraps left behind by Kid's OCD. Soul grabbed at the impossibly long string of cheese clinging to his fork with his equally long tongue and Maka giggled at the three boys. Patty sat dancing in her seat as she chomped happily on a mouthful of the lasagna. Tsubaki had a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she took small and delicate bites, wiping her mouth with a napkin after each one. Maka smiled again for the thousandth time that day. This was a dinner with friends. She felt it in her bones even though she didn't know these people at the moment. She knew she ultimately did and it made her ache for her memories even more.

When they had destroyed the food on their plates, they each got up to help clean away their mess. Liz had wrapped the leftovers and went to place them back in the fridge as the others washed their dishes and dried them with paper towels, setting them back on the counter for future use. As Liz was about to close the door she saw another glass container that had a note attached to it labeled 'Spartoi'. Liz grabbed the note and pulled the container out. She set the glass dish on the counter and unfolded the paper, "Hey guys, listen. 'Hi everyone! I hope you're getting settled in! I made you some tiramisu to go along with dinner. I thought you would like a sweet treat. Don't eat too much before bed! Enjoy! Love, Marie.' Liz's eyes went wide as she pulled the foil from the dish and looked at the decadent layers of cream, sweet cheese, chocolate, and coffee-soaked cookies. She and Patty looked at each other, "Dessert lasagna!" They shrieked in unison causing the other to jump.

Maka reached to grab plates and Liz shouted, "No plates! Spoons! We are taking this to the room!" Maka looked shocked but put the plate she had taken from the stack back where it came from and grabbed a spoon instead. They each plucked a spoon from the counter and followed Liz as she marched out of the kitchen, through the cafeteria, and into the hall. She held the dish high above her head and sang out as she marched away with Patty dancing around her, 'Tiramisu tiramisu how I love you!' The others laughed and Black Star had bounded forward trying to grab at the dish. Liz kicked him in the shin and continued down the hall. "Hands off blue hair!" Maka put a hand to her mouth and giggled as she watched Black Star hop on one foot while he grabbed at his shin, "Aw, come on! One bite!" Liz shook her head, "All in good time dude. I'm gonna be first this time!"

They had made it through the dim halls and back to the brightly lit one that housed their shared room with ease. This wasn't as hard to find as some of the other more hidden areas of the school and for that they were thankful. Once they entered they had gone to turn on the lamps above their beds and had moved the screens thinking they would each be on their bed and given a turn at the dish. When they had turned around Liz had sat directly in the center of the room, the dish of tiramisu sitting in front of her on the tile. She had a giant bite of the dessert on her spoon and stared at it lovingly. She stuck it in her mouth eyes closing with a long, "Mmmm." Patty dug in with her own spoon and reacted in much the same way. When Liz opened her eyes to look at the others, who made no move to join her, she waved at them, "Come on you guys, get over here!"

Black Star was, of course, the first to plop down next to her and Kid, much more gracefully, sat on her other side next. The rest followed to sit in a circle and started to dig into the soft dessert with their spoons. Waves of muttered, 'Oh' and 'Yum' and 'Mmm' permeated their small circle as they shoved spoonful after spoonful of the sweet dessert into their mouths. Soon they had finished the entire thing.

Black Star had taken the dish once everyone was done and had started to lick up the remnants with his tongue. He had whipped cream and sweetened mascarpone on his face and in his hair. They couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Soul rubbed at his stomach, "Damn, that was fantastic. Wonder if we ate this good before we…" His voice dropped off as he realized what he was saying. He didn't want to bring the mood down. He had had fun today and was sure the others had as well. Maka understood so tried to help, "We will have to get the recipe and make it again! It was so good!" The others nodded in agreement as they let the would-be tense moment slide past.

Black Star belched and ran a hand through his hair rubbing his fingers together as they came away sticky, "Damn, I need a shower." Patty gasped and looked at Liz to whisper, "Hot spring…" Liz squealed and jumped up like she was on fire. She grabbed Maka and Tsubaki's hands and pulled them to their feet, spoons clattered to the floor, "Girls we have a hot date planned with a man named Spring! Let's go!" Maka pulled on her hand, "Wait! We need towels and stuff!" Maka turned to where she had discarded her shower towel from that morning, but it was gone, along with her outfit from the day before. She went into the bathroom to see all the towels had been washed and folded to be placed on the counter for them again. She grabbed four and exited the bathroom, "Huh, someone washed them for us. I guess they already took our clothes for testing too." Liz grabbed at her hand and pulled her from their room, "Who cares right now? Let's go!"

The boys sat staring at the girls and Black Star asked, "Where are you going? Swimming?" Tsubaki smiled, "Something like that. We'll be back." Soul laughed and crawled onto his bed, "Have fun." Black Star made to follow the girls and Kid placed a hand on his shoulder and stated smoothly, "You need to stay here Black Star." Black Star looked confused, "I want to go swimming!" Kid gripped his shoulder tighter, "They aren't going to the pool." Black Star's eyes widened as he remembered something about a hot spring being mentioned earlier in the day. A devilish smile crept onto his face as the girls' giggles faded from earshot. "Hey, Soul. Wanna go look at another great view? You know, like the sunset?" Soul opened one eye, his hands were propped behind his head and he scoffed, "I'm not a peeping Tom dude. Not cool."

Kid got up from the floor and made his way to the bathroom, "I'm going to go to bed soon. Try not to get into any trouble." Kid pulled his privacy screen out from the side of his bed, but instead of having it block him and Patty, he placed it at the foot of his bed then pulled Liz's screen out to match. He then moved Soul's screen back to its normal position basically creating a room for him and the two sisters. Soul looked at him in amusement and Kid gave him a glare, "I don't like being so cramped." Soul shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

As soon as Kid was tucked away in his bed Black Star jumped onto Maka's neatly made one and Soul glowered at him. For some reason, he felt possessive or maybe even offended that he had encroached on her space. Black star leaned towards him and loudly whispered, "Come on man! Let's go!" Soul shook his head, "No." Black Star jumped on top of him bouncing Soul jaggedly around on the mattress, "Come on! Isn't the hot spring outside? It's dark out we won't be able to see much!" Soul's brain said no, but his teenager wiles wanted him to say yes. It was dark out after all, and as long as they didn't get too close…maybe… Kid growled from his bed, "Will you shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Soul glared at Black Star who had finally stopped shaking him by the shoulders, "Look, those girls are hot. We don't have any memories of them like they are our sisters or anything, so come on! The school is empty! Who's to stop us?"

Somehow Soul thought for once he was making a sound argument. He groaned quietly and made the horrible decision to get up from his bed. Black Star punched the air, "Yes! My Man!" Soul groaned again and followed Black Star from the hospital room. He could have sworn he heard a mumbled, 'Idiots' from where Kid laid. He was an idiot.

The girls had made it to the hot spring, and as they opened the doors the scent of sweet jasmine caressed their noses. Maka glanced up to stare at the blanket of stars glittering above their heads. She gasped at the beauty. Tsubaki came up beside her as Liz and Patty ignored the sight and made their way to the edge of the water. Tsubaki looked up, "It's beautiful. I don't ever remember seeing a sky like this before. Wonder if I ever looked at it before I lost…you know…" Maka nodded, and grasped the girl's forearm in her hand, "Wish we could see the moon. At least we know what happened to it now. I know how you feel though Tsu. I hope we enjoyed it before the moon went black." Tsubaki let out a small laugh and Maka looked up, "What?" Tsubaki grinned, "You called me Tsu. My family are the only ones, well, that I know of to call me that. I like it." Maka smiled and their moment was broken as Liz shouted, "Let's go ladies! Woo!" She had begun to disrobe, kicking her shoes off wildly and throwing her garments in every direction.

Patty had already shed herself of her clothing and cannonballed into the hot water. Tsubaki and Maka made their way over undress in a much more controlled manner. Maka had set their towels away from the threat of splashes and removed the last remaining bits of clothing from her body and then pulled her hair from its pigtails. It was the style she continued to wear her hair in since that is how she had it the day before. She thought she might like to change it now seeing Liz and Tsubaki wearing their single long ponytails and how pretty they looked. She was scared though, because if she changed something would it keep her from regaining her memories? Her thoughts broke as the warm summer air brushed against her skin. It kept her naked body warm but she still found goosebumps raised onto her arms. She slowly stepped into the water. It was almost scalding at first, the type of temperature she preferred for baths and showers. She sighed as the sting of the water moved up to her waist as she got further into the hot spring.

Tsubaki had looped her hair up and around into itself to keep it from getting wet and had made her way into the water next to Maka. Liz and Patty were splashing a few feet away and the two meisters couldn't help but look up at the stars again. The specks of light were bright enough to cast their magical glow down onto the surface of the rippling water. This place was beautiful and Maka sighed at its beauty. Tsubaki looked at her, "I'm glad we are here. I think, if my memories never return, I'd love to have this place be my home." Maka nodded but knew that this was going to be short-lived. They were a special case, this wasn't the norm. This isn't how they lived normally, couldn't be. Not with what Stein had said.

Maka sighed as Tsubaki dipped her body down to wade further into the pool of scalding water. Maka took another glance at the stars, reveling at the twinkling dots. A splash of hot water hit her in the face and Patty burst into a fit of laughter, "Come on, Maka!" Maka laughed and splashed back at the girl. A full-blown water war ensued breaking all the calm of the night as the stars watched silently overhead.

The two boys quietly made their way to the doors that led to the hot spring. The door had been propped open so it wouldn't lock and they quickly made their way past the doorway. They made a dash for a wooden trellis that was placed a few feet from the edge of the water to block the sight of any bathers from the main door. It had long tendrils of ivy curling upwards, from the bed of dirt underneath. It acted as a natural curtain, gave them a great hiding spot, and convenient peeping holes. The girls were giggling and squealing as they splashed about and Black Star groaned and whispered to Soul, "Oh man, it's too dark I can't see a thing!" Soul looked through a space in the ivy and didn't agree with Black Star.

They may not have been able to see any body parts in full naked glory, but the silhouettes, man they were something. Patches of wet smooth skin shimmered here and there when the starlight danced across it as the girls moved and splashed about. Hair whipped back and forth and laughter echoed sweetly, as sweet as the flowers he smelled. He found Maka and watched her as she laughed happily. She seemed carefree. Droplets of water ran down her strong arms as she flung water from her cupped palms. He wanted to touch the drops and play them like piano keys as they slid down her skin. Sure it was dark, but he saw everything he needed to. This sight was going to be dream fuel for weeks for Soul and then he felt guilt wash over him. They shouldn't be here. Kid was right, they were definitely getting themselves into trouble.

Black Star had slumped to the ground with a groan and was wiping steadily at his nose. Soul tugged desperately on his arm, "Let's go. We should leave. Now." He hadn't noticed that the splashing had suddenly stopped. As he tried to yank Black Star up by the arm Soul's ear was violently jerked on by a very naked Liz. She had also managed to grasp Black Star by the bloody nostrils with two fingers, "What the hell are you two doing here?!" Soul tried to stand but his face came into close contact with her chest and now he could see all of the detail of her body. His nose began to bleed and he felt ashamed, "Ow, Liz, I was trying…" She didn't let him finish, "Trying to be a pervert! Maybe you need to cool off!" She lifted both boys up and Black Star was yelling and clasping onto her wrist as he was pulled unceremoniously by the nostrils toward the pool of water. Liz gave a swift kick to Black Star's rear and he went flying headfirst into the pool.

Liz yanked Soul up by either side of his head to look into her eyes, "Soul, What. The. Hell?" Soul closed his eyes in pain and looked ashamed, "Sorry…It was Black Star's idea. We didn't see…I didn't mean to…" Liz smacked him on his cheek with her open palm then gripped his ears tighter, "You let that idiot make a choice for you?!" Soul grimaced at the pain, but his embarrassment somehow felt worse. His face was turning even redder and he wished he had just gone to bed like Kid had. Black Star was sputtering behind them, "Ah! It's hot!" Liz rolled her eyes, "Hot spring moron!" Liz tugged harshly at Soul's ears again and huffed. Then Soul heard Maka's quiet voice, "Hey Liz, um…I think you're hurting him." Liz released his ears, thumped him on his forehead with her knuckles and placed her hand on his left shoulder as she walked behind him, "Well if you didn't mean it...then come join us!" At her words, her foot met the small of his back and he went careening into the water to collide with a very naked and startled Maka who had moved closer to the edge of the pool.

As he crashed into her form she yelled out in surprise and her arms had instinctively wrapped around him and they both tumbled under the water. He was surprised at the temperature at first but this his instinct to protect her even if it was from his own self, kicked in. He had grabbed her by the waist, found his footing on the bottom of the pool and pushed off yanking her up to get her head above water so she could breathe. He sputtered, she gasped and they clung to each other as they caught their breath. Tsubaki was holding Black Star up so he wouldn't drown, as he had passed out when he was finally able to see the detail he had been going on about before. Liz stood above them on the edge of the spring, hands on her hips and laughed, "Skinny dipping!" She cannonballed into the water and came back up wiping her face and grinning. Patty chimed in, "But the boys aren't naked!"

Soul realized that his hands were still wrapped around Maka's naked body. One hand resting on the small of her back and the other laid flat and firm between her shoulders. She was pressed quite tightly to his frame, he blushed then gently let go, "Uh...uh...Sor…sorry. I...uh…" Maka had dipped below the water up to her shoulders to hide her naked chest from his eyes, "Uh...yeah…um…" If it were daylight she would've seen the flush that bloomed almost purple on his cheeks. Water dripped down his face and his hair was clinging messily to his forehead and cheeks. He swiped at it and cleared his throat. He stood still not knowing what to do next until Liz shouted from across the pool, "Either get naked or get out!"

Soul leaped into action, he began to move sluggishly through the water, his clothes and shoes weighing him down. He grabbed Black Star by the collar of his shirt and yanked him from Tsubaki's arms with a small, "Sorry." Making sure to keep his gaze averted he pulled the incoherent boy out of the hot spring. Black Star had just started coming to as Soul dragged him along the concrete, shoes squishing, back through the door towards their room. Liz and Patty were maniacally laughing as Tsubaki and Maka looked at each other not knowing what to say. Tsubaki broke and began to giggle, a pale hand covering her mouth and Maka couldn't help but follow suit.

A while later, Liz swam to the edge of the spring and got out going for a dry towel, "Well girls, I'd say that was a successful trip to the hot spring! We have to do it again!" They each made their way out to dry off and get dressed. Maka didn't know if that was what she would call a successful night in the hot spring. They were supposed to be relaxing, and now she felt anything but. She could tell Tsubaki felt similarly. Patty just continued to giggle, "Maybe next time we can surprise them in the swimming pool!" Liz nodded, "Anyone know CPR? Black Star will definitely need it." Maka laughed at the comment and followed Liz through the door.

The girls made their way through the halls, softly giggling and discussing how they might get back at the boys later. As they turned to enter the hall that held the hospital room they saw Sid sitting in a chair outside the door. He looked up at them and they froze. They couldn't tell from his expression if they were in trouble or not, "Evening. Enjoy the spring?" They all began to nervously shuffle their feet and Liz piped up, "Uh yeah! It was really great. Perfect, great view! Just like you said!" Maka had begun wringing the towel she held in her hands as she watched Sid stand. He scratched at his ear, "Do you know why Soul and Black Star are behaving so strange? I came by and they were acting…jumpy. Kind of like you guys are actually. Anything happen I should know about?"

Patty giggled and covered her mouth and Sid raised an eyebrow. Liz laughed a little forcefully, "Nope! Just a normal night. Uh we did eat an entire tiramisu so maybe it's all that caffeine or maybe they have stomach aches? I mean Marie did tell us not to eat too much…heh…we uh…we didn't really listen." Sid looked at them warily, "Alright…I guess since you're back I'll be off." He turned to leave and the four of them let out their held breaths collectively hunching their shoulders in relief. Sid turned back and they jerked themselves to stand straight again. "He gave them another curious glance, "There's Pepto in the cabinet in your room." Maka nodded, "Th...Thanks, Sid." He cleared his throat, shook his head and turned to walk away.

Liz pulled the door to the room open and stepped inside, the other four following quickly behind. The room was dark, someone had left the lights over Maka and Tsubaki's bed on but dimmed. They could just make out each of the sleeping boys in their beds. The girls took turns changing in the bathroom into their nightclothes and made their way to their beds with hushed, 'good nights'. The lamps flickered off one by one leaving the only source of light being that from the hall under the door.

Maka noticed that some of the screens had been moved, and not placed back into the previous night's positions which let her be able to glance over to Soul. She realized, with a start, that his eyes were open and he was looking at her. She pulled her covers up as she sat looking at him, unable to break the contact. He whispered, "Hey, uh…sorry about earlier." Maka's face flushed, she wanted to just pretend like it hadn't happened. Like Soul hadn't seen her naked or that his hands had felt and grasped at her skin causing goosebumps to rise where ever his palms touched, "It's…fine. Your ears alright?" Soul nodded but didn't say anything else. Maka gave a quick nod, "Good…um…goodnight." She lowered herself to her mattress and turned her back to the red-eyed boy. She heard him shift and then murmur, "Goodnight, Maka." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes willing sleep to come.


	4. Time Killing on a Tuesday - Exploring the DWMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Chapter 4 is here for your reading pleasure. Let me know what you think! I love reviews! Good or bad. :) ~Cmay

The next day came with cloudy skies and the threat of a rare rainstorm. The room stayed dark even though it was far past sunrise. So when Maka woke, she wasn't surprised to see that most of the group were still sound asleep. She rose from her bed and grabbed her things to make a dash to the bathroom. She noticed Soul and Kid were not in their beds and she wondered how long they had been up and where they had wandered off to. She quickly showered and got ready for the day and quietly made her way out of the room to head to the cafeteria.

She heard two voices coming from the kitchen when she entered the doors. It was Kid she heard first, "I think I have made a vast improvement to the cupboards! Everything is perfectly symmetrical now. It's beautiful!" She heard Soul next, "Yeah but everything is all mixed up. I don't think the teachers would want you to mess with it." Kid huffed, "Symmetry is all they need to function!" Soul groaned, "Whatever man, can you just find the bread and start making toast?"

Maka stepped into the kitchen to see Soul at the stove stirring eggs in a large pan and Kid had gone to the pantry to pull out a loaf of bread which he began toasting, he looked up and smiled, "Morning, Maka." Soul dropped the salt shaker into the pan with the mostly cooked eggs. He cursed as he fished it from the pan, burning his fingers in the process, "Ow, damn it." Maka shuffled her feet and placed her hands behind her back ignoring the glance Soul had given her as he sucked on his finger. Maka averted her eyes from Soul, "Morning. Um…do you need any help?" Kid smiled, "You could help set the table if you don't mind. Is everyone still asleep?" Maka walked to the plates and silverware sitting on the counter, "Yeah. We were up kind of late and the room is still pretty dark since it looks like it will rain today." Kid nodded and popped more bread into a giant twelve slice toaster.

Maka chanced another glance at Soul, he was still looking at her with his ruby eyes and didn't see the eggs starting to over brown in the pan. "Uh, Soul? The eggs I think…" He jumped and looked into the pan, "Oh! Shit! He quickly scraped them onto the platter next to the stovetop and cursed again, "Damn it, I overcooked some." Maka smiled, "Is there any cheese?" Soul looked at her, "Um, maybe in the fridge?" Maka smiled, "Sprinkle cheese over the top and no one will notice. It's what my Papa always did with his." Soul nodded, "Oh…good idea." Maka grabbed the plates and silverware and left to set their table.

Kid stacked toast neatly onto a plate and handed it to Maka to place at the table, "I'm going to go wake everyone else before the food gets cold." Kid walked away and Maka's stomach made a quick dip to her feet. She stood immobile holding the tray of toasted bread as she watched him walk away. Soul cleared his throat, he was standing directly behind her with the platter filled with scrambled eggs covered in cheddar cheese. She was blocking the doorway and jumped, "Oh! Sorry, go ahead." She sidestepped to let him pass and he shook his head, "Ladies first. Unless you think carrying breakfast is not a moment for chivalry…" He flashed her a sideways grin. Maka blushed recalling her words to him as they were about to step through a magical mirror and into this very school two days ago. Maka moved through the doorway and heard Soul follow.

They set breakfast on the table and Soul made a plate of eggs and buttered a piece of toast. Maka grabbed a plate to make her food but Soul handed her the one from his hands, "Here." She looked down at the plate, "Oh…thank you." Soul took the empty plate from her as she set her food down and grabbed a fork, "Looks good, Soul." Soul shrugged, "Would've been better had I not overcooked the bottom. "Took my eyes off them a second too long." Maka shoved a fork full into her mouth, "Well, I think they taste great." Soul stopped chewing as a slight blush rushed up his neck, "Thanks." Maka smiled and nibbled on her toast. They sat quietly, neither of them sure what to say in the silence of the room.

Luckily a few minutes later they heard the telltale shuffle of sleepy feet coming from the hall as Kid returned with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki in tow. Liz yawned as she plopped down at the table, "Man I could use some coffee." Soul pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "In the kitchen." Liz's mouth cracked into a grin, "Oh bless you and your white-haired self." She pushed away from the table, gave his hair a quick ruffle and began to make a beeline to the coffee pot in the kitchen. Tsubaki had spooned eggs onto her plate and began to eat, "Thank you for making breakfast." Maka looked up, "Oh, it was Soul actually." Tsubaki smiled, "Thank you, Soul. It's really tasty." Soul rubbed his hand across the nape of his neck apparently uncomfortable with the compliment or maybe it was leftover embarrassment from the night before, "Sure."

Patty was sitting cross-legged in her chair, munching on a slice of toast with her stuffed giraffe propped up into her lap. Her hair was unbrushed and she still wore her pajamas. A long loud yawn escaped her mouth and she took another bite. Liz returned with a steaming cup of coffee held between her hands and grabbed the plate Maka offered, "Thanks! Man, I'm tired." Maka took another bite of her eggs, "Couldn't get Black Star up huh?" Liz laughed, "No way. He almost kicked Kid in the family jewels and called him a stupid cabbage manhole and rolled back over. Whatever that is." They all looked at Liz in silence for a beat then all burst into laughter.

A few minutes later the cafeteria door swung open to slam against the wall. A bleary-eyed Black Star shuffled to the table grumpily and plopped down next to Tsubaki. He sat there staring at the surface of the table without saying a word. Liz waved a hand in front of his face, "Morning sunshine. My you're looking a bit pale…too much blood loss?" Kid choked on his eggs and Maka's face turned a bright shade of pink. Soul snorted and Patty looked on oblivious to their conversation. Tsubaki pushed a bowl of cereal towards him. Black star picked up a spoon, flipped Liz off and began to shovel a giant spoonful of sugary cereal into his mouth. "Uck owf iz." Liz clicked her tongue, "My, my, such language for the breakfast table." She blew into her mug and took a sip eyes glistening with pure mirth.

Maka took a swig of her juice and cleared her throat, "So, I was thinking. Since it's going to rain that maybe we can make it a movie day and check out the big screen in the auditorium? Liz smiled, "I'm in. I think I saw some popcorn in the pantry yesterday." Tsubaki smiled, "Maybe we can order pizza too. Marie left a list of numbers for food delivery on the fridge." Kid looked up, "Who's going to pay for it?" Tsubaki's face fell, "Oh…uh. Right." Maka looked up from her plate and smiled, "We can ask." She pointed and Marie who was walking in from the hall with a basket, "Morning kids! Sorry I didn't get here before you ate. I made muffins for you!" Patty came out of her comatose state and squealed, "Miss Marie! Your dessert lasagna was yummy! We ate the whole thing!" Six sets of eyes stared at her but Marie only giggled, "Well, I can't believe you slept as late as you did with all that espresso and sugar it had in it! It's almost noon! Boy, I wish I was able to eat and sleep like a teenager again!" She set the basket of goodies on the table.

Tsubaki put her fork onto her plate and turned to look at Marie, "Um, Miss Marie? We were, that is, we saw a list of take-out places and we kinda wanted to order pizza…but we don't have a way to pay for it. We were wondering…" Marie gasped and cut the girl off, "Oh my! Did I forget to leave you the card from Lord Death? She pulled her purse from her shoulder and dug through it and scoffed while she lightly hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I did! I am so sorry! Pregnancy brain is such a real thing! I swear my head would roll if it weren't for my spine." Maka chuckled at the odd way she said the phrase but smiled at the kind woman, "We won't buy too much. We just wanted some pizza for a movie day." Marie waved her hand in the air that held a small black credit card, "No, no worries! I was supposed to give this to you when you got settled with instructions to order anything you'd like. Just keep it within reason. No New York strip steak and lobster for lunch or Gucci handbags, alright?"

They all smiled and nodded as she placed the card on the table with a wink, "Well, I only wanted to drop these off, I have a lot to do today! I will leave you kids to it! My number is on the list too so if you need anything don't hesitate to call!" She waved and beamed at them as she turned rubbing her slightly protruding belly and left the cafeteria.

Liz stretched and then took the last couple of gulps from her coffee mug, "Right! I need a shower! I'm going to go back to the room. You guys want to meet up later to start the movie watching thing?" Marie put a bottle of nail polish and some magazines in my stuff. I want to relax and paint my nails for a bit." Patty yawned, "I want a nap." Maka turned and gave her an incredulous look, "You just woke up!" Patty shrugged, "Still sleepy." Black star nodded, "Me too." Maka shrugged, "Alright, why don't we split off for a while? We can meet back up in the auditorium later."

Maka watched as the sisters and Black Star got up and shuffled out of the dining room then she looked to Tsubaki, "You know what you want to do or…" Tsubaki shrugged, "I think I might take a walk. Maybe go sit and meditate in that little courtyard before it starts to rain." Maka smiled and looked at Kid, "Kid, what about you?" Kid had a hand to his chin as if in thought, "Well I did see that the chemistry lab was in complete chaos, I thought I might like to go and organize a few things." Soul looked at him and pointed a finger in his direction, "Kid, you gotta stop changing up everything! It's a chem lab, I'm sure things are like that for a reason." Kid shrugged, "I won't mess with the chemicals…just the beakers and jars they have so horribly arranged." Soul shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Just don't get yourself blown up." Kid waved his comment off, "See you guys later." Kid stood elegantly and walked away muttering about beakers and jars and what way would be best to set them up to be more symmetrical.

Maka giggled, "I'm glad to see him finding something to occupy his mind with." Soul looked at her, "I guess so, it's weird though." Maka nodded, "Maybe, but they say we all cope in our own ways." Soul looked to the top of the table, "Guess so." Maka smiled shyly and stood she grabbed the card from the table, "I'm going to do the dishes and then I think I want to go check out the library." Soul looked at her with eyebrows raised, "The library? You a bookworm?" Maka giggled, "Guess you could say that." She watched as Soul stood and helped gather the dirty dishes from the table. He turned towards the kitchen and she followed, "Soul, just leave them on the counter. I'll take care of them." Maka put the credit card on the counter next to the phone as Soul moved to the sink instead, "I can help. It will go faster that way. Get you to your books sooner." Maka blushed and moved to stand next to him, "I'll wash, you dry?" He nodded and picked up a towel, "Sure."

They stood at the dual sinks in the back of the kitchen as Maka ran plates under hot water and soap to scrub caked-on eggs and toast crumbs from the ceramic. Soul rinsed the dishes as she handed them to him placing them on a drying rack next to the sink. He laughed as she dropped the sponge multiple times due to the large rubber yellow gloves covering her hands, "You don't have to wear those you know. It's just soap." Maka looked at him and flicked a glob of bubbles into his face, "Soggy wet food is gross to touch." Soul wiped at his face and smiled, "Then maybe you should have rinsed and dried if it's so gross." Maka held up her glove-clad fingers and gave them a wiggle, "That's what these are for. Can't feel the squishy icky stuff."

She returned to cleaning up the rest of the breakfast dishes while Soul placed the last few items into a rack to dry. He dried his hands on a towel and as she pulled off the gloves he handed it over to her. She looked down and wiggled her now glove free and dry fingers in his face, "That's also what the gloves are good for." He rolled his eyes and swatted the towel in her direction, "I get it. Let's get to the library, Bookworm." Maka smiled, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Soul shrugged and fell into step next to her as they walked towards the library, "I don't mind reading."

Soon they had entered the vast room lined with what looked like at least a hundred rows of books. Soul pushed the door shut behind them. Maka stood a few feet from the doorway taking in the vast number of books before her. She looked uncertain like she didn't know where to start. Soul stepped to her left, "So Bookworm, you have an entire library to yourself. Dream come true?" Maka laughed, "Not entirely to myself. You're here." Soul gave a small frown. "Oh, I can leave. I mean if you want to be alone." Maka's eyes widened and realized how her words sounded, "No! No...please stay. I didn't mean it like that." Soul cleared his throat and nodded, "Alright.'

He followed her as she made her way down row after row of neatly arranged books, running her fingers of her hands along the colorful spines. He watched her reaction, it seemed like she fit in here. Like this was comfortable to her. Maka plucked a book from the shelf and flipped open the cover to read the inside, she frowned and put it back. She chose another, then another. Finally, she seemed content on her choice and clutched the book to her chest.

Maka turned and smiled at him, "I think I'll start on this one. Are you going to read anything?" Soul shrugged, "Saw some music magazines a couple of rows over, I might grab one of those." She smiled, "Liking music does seem to suit you." Soul smiled, "I uh, that is, my whole family is musical in some way. My brother is a violinist and I stick more to the piano." Maka smiled, "Oh, well maybe they have a music room here! I'd love to hear you play." Soul rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and looked at the floor, "Not sure you'd like my style. Most people don't." Maka shrugged, "Well I would like to hear anyway. Make my own opinion." She gave him a smile as she walked past him out of the aisle to sit on a small sofa located in the center of the room. She set the book in her lap, turned on the lamp and opened the cover to begin to read. Soul had grabbed a couple of magazines from the shelves and sat down next to her.

He thumbed through the piano magazine he held and each time he heard Maka turn a page with a small swoosh he chanced a side glance at her. She was a fast reader. She seemed to like the direction of the story so far because she decided to get more comfortable. She had tucked one leg up under her and leaned on her elbow against the arm of the couch. Soul flipped a page of the magazine and then heard her gasp, "Ow! Paper cut." Soul looked at her and smiled as she sucked on her finger, "Who knew reading could be dangerous? Maybe I should get you a pair of those rubber gloves to protect your fingers." Soul chuckled at the image of Maka trying to turn pages while wearing unruly rubber kitchen gloves.

At his words, Maka felt a ping in her mind and remembered she had been wearing white gloves when they had walked in through the mirror, but wait that wasn't from that day. It was…could it be from the past? Her breath hitched and her eyes glazed over, she was trying to hold onto the flash of an image in her head. Was what her brain had just put into her thoughts real or was it something she wished had happened? The heavy book she held slid from her fingers to drop loudly to the hardwood floor.

Soul flung the magazine from his lap and grabbed her by the shoulders as she began to slump over and her breath came in short pants, "Maka?! Maka! What's wrong?" She was quite literally shaken from her thoughts, and she looked up at worried red eyes, "S…Soul. I think…I think I just had a memory come back." His eyes went wide, "Should we call Marie?" Maka shook her head and gripped at his arms to keep her balance on the couch. She was overwhelmed with the possibility that the tiny fragment may have been a memory. She was hopeful, frightened, overjoyed and shocked all at the same time. She took a deep breath, and squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm not even sure it was a memory though. It was…so small. A flash."

Soul, not knowing what to do asked, "Can you, can you tell me?" Maka took another steadying breath. She opened her eyes and he saw that she looked frightened and unsure. He watched as she worried her lip and once again closed her eyes. He dared not say anything, he knew this was important and didn't want to break her of her concentration.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until he heard her take in a sharp breath and she popped her eyes open as if in surprise and turned her body to mirror his on the sofa, "Soul! I think it is! A memory! I think…I…oh my…I…I" She began to hyperventilate and he placed a hand gently to her cheek to help her focus on his words, "Hey, hey. Breathe, Maka. Just breathe. You're good. In. Out. In. There you go." Maka took a few slow, deep, lungfuls of air and nodded that she was okay. His wide red eyes stared at her and he waited. He'd let her take all the time she needed. He had a million questions, but he wasn't going to rush her. This may be important for all of them.

Maka looked up through her blonde lashes and cleared her throat, "So just now, you said something to me. About giving me gloves." He nodded and stayed quiet so she could continue. "When you said that…I had a flash of something enter my thoughts. Just a flash of my hands wearing white gloves." He opened his mouth then snapped it shut. She had closed her eyes again trying to keep her mind on track, "I thought I was just remembering us at the…the tomb." Another deep breath, "Then there was another flash of…of you. Then another of a box."

Maka wiped at her face in frustration, brows furrowed like this was almost physically painful to piece together. "It was you and me, not here, and not there at that tomb." He frowned and chanced a single word, "Where?" Maka shook her head, "I dunno, but I think you gave me a present." Soul rubbed a hand through his hair, "Was there anything else?" Maka nodded, "Inside the box, I think it was yellow, or maybe had a yellow bow, I'm not sure, I guess that doesn't matter…" Soul removed the hand from her face to place it on her other shoulder, "No…keep going. Think of all the details, it might help. Was the box or bow yellow?" Maka squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, "The box, the box was yellow with…with a black bow!" Her eyes popped open and she let out a nervous but elated laugh. Soul smiled and urged her to continue, "What was in the box, Maka?" She looked into his eyes and smiled then sighed happily, "My gloves. The ones I was wearing when we lost our memories. Soul, you gave them to me." Soul was trembling, he wished he remembered giving her a gift, he wished he remembered the yellow box and the way her face might have looked when she opened it. He wished he could remember why he gave them to her.

Maka let out another small and nervous laugh and Soul looked up to see tears welling in her emerald eyes and he hated to see them there. He had wondered why he was reacting to her the way he was. Though, now with her sharing her memory or at least part of one, he had been close enough to her to give her a present. One which she obviously liked since she had been wearing them the day their lives had been thrown into a blender. Though maybe it had been her birthday. They were told they were partners, so it should be normal to give birthday gifts right?

Maka let out another shaky breath and said his name so quietly he almost missed it with how loud his thoughts were in his own head, "Soul?" He looked at her, "Yeah, Maka?" She looked almost nervous to say something again, "Did…did that make you remember anything?" Soul sighed, removed his hands from her face to set them on top of his thighs, and hung his head, "No. Sorry I don't remember that." Maka placed her hand on top of his, "No! No. That's not what I meant. I don't want you to feel bad because you don't remember that. I just, maybe thought you might have had something trigger a memory too. Or… something." Soul shook his head. Maka nodded, "Oh. I'm sorry." Soul shook his head, "No, Maka. This is really good news! If you got back any kind of memory, it might mean the rest of us could too. Maybe we should tell Stein."

Maka shook her head, her single ponytail waving wildly around her head as she did so, "No! Not yet anyway. I mean I don't want to be a lab rat any sooner than I have to, you know?" Soul chuckled, "Yeah, no, I get you. You will tell him though right?" Maka nodded, "Of course. Just not right now. I am kind of enjoying being here with…with everyone." Maka's face flushed and Soul's decided it wanted to match. All he could do was nod.

She sniffled and wiped away at the water clinging to her lashes she didn't realize had formed, "Ugh! This is so frustrating! I keep re-imagining it and I get another small piece but then something else goes fuzzier! It's like I'm trying to carry sand in my hands. Each grain is a thought, a part of the memory." Soul grabbed her hand that was damp with her tears, "Look, the fact you remembered anything is awesome. It's more than the rest of us have done. Maybe you should write it down." Maka grinned and squeezed his hand, "That's a great idea." Soul returned her smile glad to see that she no longer seemed afraid. He didn't like feeling that coming from her. He felt like he could feel her emotions so clearly and it made him nervous. He couldn't remember this girl, but he felt like she was someone important. So important that he wanted to protect her, so important he never wanted to see her cry. He shook his head, his thoughts were confusing and made his heart stutter in uncomfortable ways inside his chest.

Maka had stood and walked away to rummage through what looked like the librarian's desk. She opened and closed a few drawers before she exclaimed in triumph, "Yes!" She held up a pen and a small piece of paper in each hand. She gave him a large smile and made her way back around the desk and headed towards a study table. She flipped the light switch on the lamp which cast her in a warm glow. Soul watched from the nearby sofa as she hovered her hand, gripped tightly on the pen, above the yellow paper. She seemed hesitant like she was about to write an essay for school. Or maybe she was afraid it would be too permanent, too physical, too easy to find this little piece of vulnerability she had shared with him.

He rose from the sofa after a few more minutes of watching her struggle with putting pen to paper and she looked up at him when the chair made a loud screech across the wooden floor as he pulled it from the table to sit across from her. As he sat, her head bent back to the paper before her and finally, the dark black ink from the pen made contact. He sat silently as he watched her draw the pen across it, swirling across up and down in a smooth but, messy cursive. He somehow knew that, if she had been writing a thank you note, or even a school paper, her handwriting would've been perfectly tidy and calculated with every stroke. He quietly listened as the pen scratched along the paper's surface. He watched her as she paused and scrunched her eyes closed, a small crease developing between her brows as she tried to reclaim some grain of sand that had fallen from her hands, from the bit of memory that had faded.

The paper slowly filled, and soon she had flipped it over seeking out more space. As her hand edged closer to the last line he had quietly made his way back to the librarian's desk to retrieve another piece for her. He walked back over and pushed it towards her. It was the only thing that had made her stop. She smiled and with a small, "Thank you." She continued scrawling onto the second sheet of paper. They sat like that for how long, Soul couldn't say. The sun gave no indication of time passing as it was hidden behind dark storm clouds that looked closer and closer to letting the rainfall.

Maka finally stopped writing and had begun to read what she had written, occasionally using the pen to scratch out a line, or add more to the margins. Soul sat patiently letting her do what she needed to. He knew if it were him, he'd hoped someone would do the same. She finally set the pen down next to the paper and held the sheets to her chest. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and a pink tint staining her cheeks. Soul reciprocated and asked, "Feel better?" Maka nodded, "Yeah. Thank you, Soul. I don't think I could have done this without…"

A loud bang came from the library door as it was flung open and Maka bolted upright sending the chair flying backward and crashing to the floor behind her. Soul stood and looked to the door as Sid's voice came booming towards them, "This door is supposed to be open! What are you doing in here?" Maka's eyes widened in panic and she looked for somewhere to hide the papers clutched tightly in her hands. Soul reached his hand out and with no hesitation, she put them into his palm. He quickly folded the sheets and tucked them into the pocket of his jacket.

Maka flashed a strained smile, "Hi Sid! Sorry, we were just reading and talking!" Sid looked suspiciously at them, "Why was the door closed?" Maka laughed nervously, "Didn't want Black Star interrupting! He can be so annoying you know! Too loud for a library! Anyway! We were just headed to the kitchen, we have a movie day with the others! Gotta make popcorn! Isn't that right Soul?" She turned to look at him with wide panicky eyes and Soul had taken on a very bored and sleepy look, "Yeah. Just listened to this one rant on about books for the last two hours. I'm ready for a movie." Soul pushed his way nonchalantly past Sid, his eyes cast to the floor and hands shoved tightly in the pockets of his jacket. Maka ducked around the table past Sid to follow Soul quickly down the hall. Sid glanced at the table, there were no books he could see that were out being read. His eyebrow cocked and he looked at the fading figures making their way down the hall. He grunted, "Damn kids and their hormones."

As soon as Maka and Soul turned the corner to the next hall that lead back to the dining room they both let out a breath. Maka squeaked, "What is he doing here?! I thought they were leaving us alone until Friday!" Soul had the hand, that didn't clutch the papers inside his pocket, pressed flat to his chest to calm his frantically beating heart and leaned against the wall, "Man, I don't know but I think he thinks we were doing something…well, something together. That's what I would think with your rambling back there." Maka stuck her hands on her hips and took a breath to lay into him about his opinion but realized he was smiling. He was only teasing her. She huffed, "Yeah well, you…you acted…" Soul laughed, "Cool." Maka rolled her eyes but couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips.

Soul pulled his hand from his pocket and offered her the pages, she grabbed at his wrist and shoved it and the paper back toward his pocket, "Keep them for now. Please? I don't have anywhere to put them. Just don't lose them okay?" Soul nodded and tucked them back into his jacket not letting go. He worried briefly if his sweat would blur the ink, but it would be better than dropping them for someone to find. She backed away and looked at her watch, "It's past two, I think we should start on popcorn. Soul nodded, "Sounds good. Lead the way." He swooped his free hand out across his torso and bent at the waist as if bowing to a royal, to let her pass. Maka laughed and rolled her eyes.

Once in the kitchen, they got busy making popcorn. Maka had found gallon plastic storage bags on a shelf in the pantry. Soul had taken a huge silver pot out and found oil and the popcorn kernels. As he heated it over the flame, Maka pulled spices like cinnamon, sugar, and some Parmesan cheese to flavor each bag with. Maka set the various flavorings down and pulled out multiple bags to ready them for the warm fluffy popcorn. Soul had removed the now quiet pot from the heat and lifted the lid, an errant kernel burst sending multiple pieces flying into the air. They both shouted and laughed and Maka plucked one of the pieces from the counter and popped it into her mouth. As she chewed she smiled at Soul who reached in and tossed a handful of the popcorn into her face. She squealed and batted at him. They laughed as a small popcorn battle broke out inside the kitchen.

Maka had her own handful of popcorn in her hand ready to fire at Soul's head again when they heard Sid from the doorway, "You better clean this up." Sid had marched his way into the kitchen at the sounds of laughter and scowled at them when he found nothing stranger than a food fight going on and turned to quickly walk away to head back towards the hall. Maka stood frozen, arm still cocked, staring at the doorway from which the muscular teacher just left. A single popcorn kernel hit Maka on the cheek and she turned giggling at a smiling Soul. She decided her ammo was better off eaten and shoved the handful into her mouth, "Come on…gotta…clean…up. Should…probably order pizza…for later too."

Soul swept up the mess they had made as Maka ordered a plethora of cheese and pepperoni pizzas for them all for a later delivery and they finished divvying out portions of the fluffy popcorn into bags which they then shook seasoning into for variety. They carried the bags awkwardly toward the auditorium to set them up before going to gather the others.

Sid marched towards the hospital wing. He hadn't found anyone else except for Kid. He was sitting in the lab with glass beakers, jars, scales, and tongs laid out on a table as he manically tried to force them into some kind of symmetrical pattern on the shelves behind him. He was disheveled and mumbling about how could there not be a matching set of tongs or a matching set of #5 beakers? Sid backed away silently, not wanting any part of whatever was going on inside that room.

He saw that the door was shut to the hospital room and he stepped up to it pressing an ear to the wood to listen. A gasp and Liz's excited voice yelled, "Yes! Oh, yes! Hell yes!" He gripped the door handle tightly and swung the door open and jumped inside the room yelling, "Gotcha!" Liz and Patty were lying on the floor on top of a blanket, propped up on pillows with a magazine in between the two of them. They looked up at the professor a bit startled as he flung himself into the room. Liz frowned, "Got us at what exactly?" Sid huffed and looked around, "Where's Black Star and Tsubaki?" Liz pointed to the bathroom but before she could say Tsubaki was outside, Sid marched to the bathroom and swung open the door with another "Gotcha!"

Black Star shouted a curse and Sid groaned and stumbled back into the room clutching his groin. Black Star came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, "What the hell you damn pedophile?! This school is full of them! I am going to kick your ass! You are a dead man walking you hear me?" Sid looked up to see that the curtain of the shower was drawn back and quite empty. Liz chuckled, "Um, as I was going to say, Black Star was in there and Tsubaki is out in the courtyard. Should be in soon though cause it just started to rain." Sid groaned once more and nodded swiftly, "Kay…good. Good. Yeah. See you."

Maka and Soul had just stepped into the doorway and looked wide-eyed at the hunched professor and the seething Black Star. Patty was stifling her giggles as best she could behind her hand and Liz looked as though she was also trying not to laugh. Maka and Soul sidestepped in opposite directions so Sid could shuffle past them and said with a strained voice, "Check on you later." Black Star yelled, "I'm still going to kick your ass six ways from Sunday! You hear me?! Pervy motherf…"

Tsubaki had entered the doorway between Soul and Maka and cut him off, "Black Star!" He pointed and gaped, "But he…he was peeping at my junk!" Tsubaki looked taken aback and glanced at Sid's slowly fading figure down the hall. She looked at Soul and Maka, they each shrugged. Liz and Patty apparently could no longer handle the situation. They burst into fits of giggles then full-blown uncontrolled laughter. Liz had thrown herself onto her back kicking her freshly painted toenails back and forth. She clutched her stomach as Patty pounded her fist onto the floor burying her face in her pillow to contain her laughter. Tsubaki sighed, "Did I miss something?" Maka giggled and Soul put a hand on her shoulder, "I think Sid is trying to catch us hooking up with each other." Liz nodded and continued to laugh, "Oh…he totally is!" Tsubaki's mouth fell open and she lifted her hand to her lips with a quiet, "Oh." Black Star growled and thrust his fists out like a boxer and punched at the air in front of him, "That perv! I will get him! Even if we were, it'd be none of his damn business!" He huffed and went back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

The five of them looked at each other with bemused looks and Soul laughed, "Hey uh, we made popcorn. It's in the auditorium. You ready for movies?" Liz and Patty jumped up and grabbed their pillows and blanket from the floor. Tsubaki grabbed her and Black Star's pillows and the messy blanket from his bed as hers was neatly tucked and folded into her mattress. They made their way past the doorway and down the hall. Maka turned and when Soul didn't follow she looked back, "You coming?" Soul nodded, "Yeah, uh, I need to use the bathroom…I'll be there soon." Maka nodded quickly and turned to leave with the girls.

Soul sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the pages that were now crumpled, from their previous neatly folded state, from his pocket. He could hear Black Star brushing his teeth so he knew he had a minute or two. It wasn't invading her privacy right? After all, she had already told him everything, he just wanted to see how she put her thoughts to paper, how she felt without spoken words. He unfurled the small yellow pages and smoothed them out onto his lap, his eyes glanced over the words scrawled in delicate swoops and loops that was her pretty handwriting and began to read.

'It was a flash. Something so tiny. I wasn't sure it was a true memory. I was so confused but then another small flash came after his words encouraged me to think. I couldn't breathe. I was so scared it wasn't real. Then I felt his hands, soft, warm. They pulled me back from the uncertainty but I had to hold on to the thought. I couldn't let it go and didn't want him to let go. What was now and what was then? Even if it, that flash, wasn't real I had to hold on. He gave me space, stayed quiet. The flash became more of a light that I could look into. Then there was a box. I know now, it was yellow with a black bow. I was nervous I think. I felt like this was something special. A gift given from him wasn't normal. Or maybe it was. Sand. I think I remember, no, I do remember lifting the lid and inside was a folded pair of pristine white gloves. They were soft but thick. A strong material. I think, I think I said thank you but then asked him why…it wasn't my birthday. Did he blush? More sand. Box, bow, gloves, smiles. Soul. We definitely smiled at each other. I remember trying them on. They fit perfectly. I was afraid to wear them, of getting them dirty. He said, to protect you. No, to protect your hands. I hurt your hands. Make them raw when you wield me. That's what he said. That was the reason. He wanted to protect my hands because I was his meister. His partner. He is my weapon. My partner. His hilt makes my hands raw sometimes. No, just at the beginning. He is my weapon, he protects me. Even just my hands from the rough metal of his weapon form. I can't remember what his weapon form looks like. Box, bow, gloves. The gloves were, no, are beautiful. To me. This gift means a lot. I remember telling him I would always wear them. Another smile. His or mine? Maybe both. Box, bow, gloves, smiles. Sand. Soul. I wish I could remember more. I want to remember more. I think my mind knows him. I feel weirdly drawn to him. He sits quietly across from me even now. Giving me what I need, support. No, protecting me. Protecting me from the uncertainty of my thoughts. He's my partner. I'm his partner. I wish I could remember more. Was there more between us? No that's not this memory. Box, bow, gloves, smiles. He held the box so I could try them on and I, yes, then I took them off to put them back into the box but didn't return the lid. Where were we? I see, no I remember, a wall, light yellow, a window, couches, and a cat? Sand. Lots of sand. Box, bow, gloves smiles. Soul's smile. I feel like crying, from the flash of memory or the fact that everything is still so broken in my head? I don't know. The fact that I should know him and I don't? I'm scared this all is just thoughts that I want to be real. No, it has to be real. I was wearing the gloves. I own them and he gave them to me. Why this memory? I don't understand but I am happy I have it as broken as it is. I don't have all the pieces, I don't have all the grains of sand, but I know how important those gloves are, I feel like I know how important he is. Please let me remember. I want every memory good and bad. Please. I want to remember him with all my heart. Soul.

Soul took a deep breath, once he read the entire thing he had changed his mind. He definitely had invaded her personal space, her mind, her private thoughts. He had told her to write it down. He never thought she would have bared her soul so openly. He felt guilty but still glad that he read it. As lost as they all were, he knew he was drawn to her and he now knew she was too. He smoothed out the paper once more and carefully folded it with shaking hands. He stood and looked to her bed, he wanted to hide it and keep it safe. He knew that even though she would tell Stein about the memory, these words were supposed to be for her eyes only. He slid the folded pages into the pillowcase to the corner and hoped that would be good enough for now.

Black Star exited the bathroom and looked at Soul who was still standing over Maka's bed, "Bro, what you doing?" Soul snatched the blanket from her bed and then moved to his own bed to grab the pillow, thankful Black Star didn't seem to notice his jumpy actions. Soul tucked the pillow under his arm, "Oh…it's movie time dude. Apparently old school pallet style." Black Star whooped and pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah! Let's go!" Black Star bounded out of the room and Soul gave a glance to the now unprotected pillow laying neatly at the head of Maka's bed. He took a deep breath, grasped the linens in his arms tighter and left the room.

Black Star had almost run the entire way to the auditorium, yelling at Soul to 'Hurry up. Let's go!' Like they were late to a movie they had no control of starting themselves. They had walked through a set of open doors and made their way down the sloped aisle to the front row where the girls had already deposited their pillows and blankets. Tsubaki and Liz were on the stage pointing a remote into the air trying to turn on the screen. Patty and Maka were tucked into two of the fold-down chairs in the first row as they watched them, unable to help. Liz grabbed the remote from Tsubaki's hand, "I mean what the hell? This isn't that hard on a TV!" Tsubaki stood and followed Liz with her eyes as the irritated girl stormed back and forth smashing the on button pointing it in every direction possible.

Black Star jumped on the stage with hardly any effort and grabbed the remote from Liz's hand. Liz swatted at him but he was able to duck, "Too slow! Can't lay a finger on me now can you?!" Liz put her hand to her hips, "Oh yeah?" Her arms moved down to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up over her stomach. Black Star crumpled to his knees. Liz smiled and lowered her shirt, "That's what I thought. Give that back!" She swiped the remote from his hands and continued her frantic button pushing march across the stage.

Soul had thrown his pillow and the blanket down onto the floor with the others and looked over to Maka, "Grabbed these in case you wanted to lay down." She uncurled her feet from her chair and smiled, "Oh, uh…thanks." Soul smiled and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "No problem." Patty let out a long bored sigh, "No one can get the thing to work." Soul looked up to the stage and then made his way up to where the others were still fighting over the remote trying to find the sweet spot for power. Soul walked around the corner of the stage wing, he saw the normal auditorium soundbar that controlled microphones and speakers, the next panel down was for lights, and then saw a Blu-ray player sitting on a small shelf below the other panels. He smiled and pressed the power button. He noticed the cables that flowed from the player up to the wall and above the large screen facing out to the auditorium. There was another small box attached to the ceiling, obviously the bit of technology that the remote used to talk back to the Blu-ray player once it, being the main unit, was turned on.

He looked back up to the lighting panel and decided to dim the auditorium to become more like a theater. He heard multiple whoops of satisfaction as he walked out from the side of the stage. Liz and Black Star were arguing who was responsible for making the thing finally work. Soul stepped down the stairs and sat next to Maka. She nudged him with her shoulder, "Hey, thanks tech-y boy." Soul shrugged, "No problem, 's cool." Liz had pressed the Netflix button on the remote and jumped from the edge of the stage into the waiting pillows and blankets as the bright red logo presented itself with a deafening thwang. They jumped at the sound and Tsubaki had come down the stairs to sit crossed-legged on the floor next to Liz. Black Star posed in front of the screen and pointed at them each, "No documentaries! No Disney and definitely no rom-coms!" Maka huffed, "There isn't anything wrong with rom-coms…or documentaries." Patty frowned, "Or Disney!" Soul chuckled and propped his elbow onto the armrest in between them.

Tsubaki had a small pout on her face but smiled when Black Star's gaze met hers, "Well, then what do you have in mind Black Star?" Liz rolled her eyes having seen the girl's face the moment before. Liz pointed back at Black Star, "Then no stupid dude comedy or sequels of overdone action movies!" Black Stars eyes rose, "But what if there is a new sharknado out?" They all groaned and Patty, who was the first to open a bag of popcorn threw a handful at him which just managed to snow down onto her sister and Tsubaki with its lack of force.

Maka looked at Soul and back at Black Star, "Well that seems like that only leaves…horror, action or suspense." Soul perked up and next to her as the rest of the group save Tsubaki, agreed. Maka gave her own caveat, "As long as it's not cheesy. If it sucks ten minutes in, we pick something else." She was met with nods of agreement and Liz scrolled down to the horror section.

After almost twenty minutes of scrolling, they all finally agreed on a movie. Liz had sprawled out on top of a blanket and grabbed a bag of popcorn. She offered the bag to Tsubaki and they each munched on the snack as the movie began. Black Star sat cross-legged next to Tsubaki with two bags of popcorn in his lap, "Yuck! Parmesan!" He tossed the bag to the side spilling a good bit onto the floor. Maka scowled, "Hey! If you don't like it you don't have to eat it but don't make a mess!" Soul reached down to pluck the bag from the ground and offered it to Maka. She frowned and gave dirty looks to the back of Black Star's head as she crammed a handful into her mouth. Soul smiled.

The movie continued and Soul noticed Liz glancing back to the door, "What's up?" Black Star turned and shushed him. Soul rolled his eyes, "Dude, you've been talking through the whole thing." Soul looked back at Liz and repeated himself, "What's up Liz?" She shrugged, "Kid isn't here." Maka looked around the auditorium like maybe he was hiding in a back row or something, "Oh you're right. Should we go find him?" Liz shook her head but looked a little sad, "No, I guess maybe he just wants to be alone." Maka slid from the chair to wedge herself in between Tsubaki and Liz, "He told me and Soul that he wanted to organize the chemistry lab. I'm sure that's all he's doing. He probably doesn't know what time it is. I mean considering how long it took for him to organize the weights in the gym." Soul piped up, "Yeah, or the kitchen pantry."

Black Star growled, "Would you shut the hell up?" Soul nudged Black Star in the side of his head with his foot, "Dude, do you even know what's going on?" Black Star stared at the screen, "I mean…there's a girl and this dude. He likes her and he's trying to find her on Halloween." Soul groaned, "That's her brother and he's trying to kill her!" Black Star shrugged and stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth, now on his third bag, "Waever. Ee ikes er."

Soul rolled his eye and shook his head, "Liz, I'll go get him if you want." Liz waved a hand in the air, "It's fine. I don't…I just thought…he might want…" Maka nudged Liz's shoulder with her own and said quietly, "It's okay Liz, you thought he'd want to join in. Be part of the group." Liz nodded. Soul stood, "I'll go find him." Liz made to object again but then smiled, "Thanks, Soul." He nodded and gave a glance to Maka, her face had a grateful smile on it, "I'll save you some popcorn." He gave a sideways smirk, "You better." He shuffled up the aisle and out the door.

Black Star continued to grumble about how rude people were during movies and Maka had the sudden urge to hit him over the head with a book, "You have been talking through the whole thing!" He tossed a handful of popcorn in her face and grabbed another that he shoved into his mouth as he started yelling at the screen again, "Dude, you gotta walk faster! You'll never be as fast as me!" Tsubaki covered her mouth to hold in a giggle. Maka couldn't understand how the girl found him so funny.

They all had become, well most of them, quiet as the movie continued. It was about ten minutes later when they heard Soul from the back of the auditorium, "Hey Liz?" Liz whipped her head around and watched as Soul made his way back down the aisle towards them. She looked past his shoulder and in the doorway was a quite disheveled Kid. His hair was messy and his jacket was open, revealing his button-up shirt that had become untucked on one side. Her eyes widened and she stood to make her way past Soul to Kid. She took him gently by the hand and sat him in the last row of the auditorium while she tried to tame his hair with her fingers and fix his clothing. Patty seemed to finally realize her sister was gone and broke away from the screen and went to join her and Kid.

Maka looked up at Soul from where she sat, "He okay?" Soul shrugged, "Dunno. When I found him, he was sitting in the hall scratching at his head going on about beakers and the sin of lacking in even numbers of scientific equipment." Maka gave another glance back at the trio, glad to see that Liz and Patty had taken a liking to him. They were supposed to be partners too after all. She smiled at Soul as he, instead of sitting back in his chair, sat on the floor to her right to take the spot where Liz had been. He stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles. She smiled at him, "Thanks, Soul." He shrugged, "Sure."

Their attention turned back to the movie. Maka handed soul the closed bag of half-eaten Parmesan popcorn without a glance as she stared at the screen. He smiled, pulled the zipper open to reach in for a handful. Maka's hand reached over to try and find its way into the bag that was now in his lap. She missed and her hand came in contact with his thigh and she felt him jump. She tore her eyes from the screen to see where her hand had landed, "Oh...sorry." Soul blushed thankful the room was dim, "Yeah…no problem." He shifted the bag so that she could reach it easier and watched her fingers dive into the bag and he felt the pressure in his lap. He jerked again and cleared his throat as he decided that handing her the bag and having her hold it would be best. She looked at him, "Full?" Soul shrugged trying to act cool, "Yeah, I guess." Maka gave him another glance then looked back to the screen.

Before he had too long to think about her hands in his lap, he heard her yelp and she had pressed into him as the movie had reached his climax. He glanced at Tsubaki who had a similar reaction, but Black Star had put his arm around the girl which seemed to make her melt into the blue-haired boy's side. He wondered if he should do the same but then as quickly as she had pressed into him, she was gone. He looked back over to her and she had her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them staring adamantly at the large screen in front of them taking in the last few scenes of the film.

Soon the credits rolled, and Soul looked at Maka as the tension left her body. She smiled, "I'm glad she was able to defeat him! Sucks it was her brother though, must have been difficult." Soul just nodded and heard Black Star grunting and shuffling next to him. He looked over and black Star was on his hands and knees apparently searching for the remote in the dim light. Tsubaki giggled and pulled it from the underside of her pillow, "Looking for this?" He launched himself at it and pointed it at the screen, "There has to be a sequel! That was left wide open! I need to know if her brother comes back and kills her!" Maka rolled her eyes, "Black Star, you're not supposed to root for the bad guy!" Black Star laughed, "HA! He's not bad! He's awesome!"

Black Star scrolled through to find the next movie in the series as the trio that had been left to their own devices in the back of the auditorium had finally made their way down to the front. Kid looked much calmer and collected. His clothes were as pristine as they had been before, and his hair's white lines lined up perfectly once more. He had a small smile perched at the corner of his mouth. Liz pulled another blanket that had been tossed on a chair to the edge of the pallet to the right of Maka and Soul. Liz grabbed her pillow and pulled it over punching it to fluff it as she got them settled.

Maka smiled in their direction, "Hey Kid. We are about to start the second movie, I could catch you up if you'd like?" Kid shook his head, "No that's alright, Maka. I'm kind of tired, so I may not even stay awake through the whole thing. Thank you." Maka handed him a bag of popcorn, "Hungry? This one is plain, but we have other flavors if you want." Kid smiled and took the bag from her and opened it up. He stared inside, his hand digging around looking for a worthy kernel when he finally found one he popped it into his mouth with a small crunch. Maka smiled and turned towards the screen as the second movie began.

Just like the first, it was half watched, half talked through and half misunderstood by varying members of the group. When it had finished and the third installment of the franchise had been queued up, they decided it would be a good time to break since their pizzas would be delivered soon. They split off, some going to the kitchen for a drink, others making their way to the locker rooms to use the restroom. Maka had made her way to the front of the school's main entrance to wait for their delivery. She had opened the door and stepped out onto the top stair. Death City really was beautiful and she knew in her gut this was home. A smile curved her lips and the warm summer air tickled at her arms as she watched the sun slowly lower as it started its descent into evening.

The door opened behind her and Tsubaki had peeked her head out, "Oh, there you are. Waiting on the pizza?" Maka nodded as Tsubaki walked up next to her, "Yeah and getting another glimpse of the city before the sun starts to set. Tsubaki smiled, "It really is something isn't it?" Maka nodded and then squinted to peer down towards the bottom of the stairs, "Our pizza is here!" Tsubaki smiled, "Maybe we should go meet him halfway? These stairs are kind of insane." Maka laughed and began the descent towards the pizza man. A few minutes later they were back at the door with eight large boxes of pizza. They each took a moment to catch their breath before pushing their way back inside. Maka shoved the door with her shoulder, "Insane is right."

They made it back to the auditorium just as Black Star began the third movie. They spent the rest of the night watching more Netflix and devouring most of the popcorn and pizza. They had all settled down onto the floor laying in a line, Soul had propped his pillow up against a folded chair and shared it with Maka, Black Star was laying down and Tsubaki was using his folded arm placed behind his head as her pillow. Patty rested her head on Kid's chest and Liz was lying next to him and sharing a pillow.

Maka smiled, there was something about this group. They all seemed to know they naturally belonged together. Maybe they hadn't needed her help to bond after all. She sighed and Soul raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" Maka nodded and gestured at everyone, "This…is nice. Feels right." Soul nodded and at her words, he hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder. He held his breath waiting for her reaction, but she didn't pull away. He sighed in relief and felt her shift so she could more comfortably tuck into his side. Her head rested just below his chin and he had a strong urge to place it on the top of her head. He figured having an arm draped around her shoulders was enough for now and turned his eyes back to the screen.

It had become late as the movies continued and each of the Spartoi members had finally fallen asleep one by one on their messy pallet. Bags of mostly eaten popcorn, discarded shoes and empty boxes of pizza and soda cans surrounded their feet. Sid had entered through the side stage door and peeked around the corner at them. Sid felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped then spun to look at a curious-looking Stein, "Evening Sid, what brings you here?" Sid pointed at the sleeping figures cuddled up on the floor, "I…I was…just making sure they were…behaving." Stein glanced at the forms on the floor, "They look pretty well behaved to me."

Sid frowned, "I think they may be, well you know how teenagers are. All hormones and being co-ed and left to their own…" Stein cut him off, "Sid, I don't know what enticed you to become a hall monitor, but I think you should leave them be. If they are becoming close to one another, even, well, intimate, then I think it should be allowed to happen. They have been through enough and maybe it's about time for some of those unrequited feelings to finally be acted upon." Sid gaped at the scientist, "But they are kids! Under the roof of their school!"

Stein smiled, "Didn't you and Nygus used to run off to the janitor's closet when you thought no one was looking?" Sid cleared his throat, "I…we…" Stein placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sid, you know they all have deep feelings for each other that they never acted on before their memory loss. It's quite normal for partner pairs to form relationships, and I for one say it's about time. These kids are the most stubborn, sexually frustrated group I have ever seen. It's quite annoying really." Sid was slack-jawed and had nothing to say in return. Stein removed his hand, "Come on Sid, they are fine. Leave them alone." Sid sighed and grumbled, "What are you doing here then?" Stein smiled, "I'm merely observing. Working out theories to put to practice for the weekend." Sid raised an eyebrow, "You really think you can help them?" Stein shrugged, "I hope for the best."

Sid scratched his head, "Not sure what you're gonna learn with them asleep, but I'll leave you to it." Stein smiled as Sid shook his head and turned to exit out the side door. Once Sid had left Stein padded quietly to the stage, standing in front of the screen which backlit his form to create a black Stein shaped silhouette. A flash of light illuminated his smiling face as he lit a cigarette. He stared down at the sleeping figures below him noticing how they naturally gravitated towards their partners. His head was whirling with ideas and hope as he took a long drag from the cigarette. He took one last glance at them and turned to leave in a cloud of smoke.

Maka had started awake and lifted her head to glance blearily up to the screen. No one was there, but she could swear she smelled cigarette smoke. She frowned and laid back onto the pillow she shared with Soul. He wrapped his arm around her and she quickly fell back to sleep.


	5. A Whirlwind of a Wednesday - Disaster and Dinner

Soul's eyes cracked open slowly as he woke. His neck was stiff and he yawned as he looked at the high ceiling above. He realized his right side was rather warm and as he looked down he found Maka curled up next to him. His heart began to pound in his chest and he looked around. Everyone was still sleeping soundly, he had no idea what time it was being in a room with no windows to gauge the time by. He didn't want to move, for fear of waking the girl, for fear of this being a dream, for fear of breaking contact with her warm body. He reached a shaky hand towards her and brushed at the bangs falling over her eyes. Her brows were relaxed and her lashes fluttered softly as she dreamed.

He held his breath and removed his hand as she stirred, luckily she stayed asleep. As loathe as he was to move, his bladder had other ideas for him. He gently lifted himself from the floor noticing how she adjusted herself to find the warmth from the place he had just left. He smiled as he found his shoes and slipped them on trying to avoid stepping on feet and kicking pizza boxes as he moved around trying to get back to the main aisle. He really liked Maka and he found himself wanting to spend more and more time with her.

He gave another glance towards the sleeping girl on the floor, turned and shoved his hands into his pockets to leave the auditorium. He made his way back to the hospital room and decided a shower was in order. The sun shone brightly through the window, all rain had stopped, leaving the trees outside the window looking full and happy. Soul glanced to Maka's pillow still sitting silently on the bed. He bent down to touch the corner where he had hidden the folded paper to make sure it was still there. The paper that had him thinking all sorts of things about a certain blonde currently curled up asleep on his pillow in the auditorium. He was experiencing feelings he wasn't sure he ever had before. He couldn't be sure since his memories were still locked tightly away somewhere in his head. He sighed and walked to the small bathroom to shower.

Back in the auditorium, Maka woke to find Soul gone for the second day in a row. Hadn't he said he never woke up early? She glanced at her watch in the dimly lit room, it was after ten, so maybe it wasn't that early after all. Maka stretched and sat up, she looked around at everyone still sleeping peacefully and smiled. She liked that they seemed to be becoming friends. Well, again. She wondered if they were naturally bonded, if something latent in their minds, souls, connected them all. She stood and began to quietly gather empty pizza boxes and popcorn bags from the floor as her mind drifted into much too deep thoughts for first thing in the morning.

She padded barefoot up the aisle and out to the hall towards the kitchen to dispose of the garbage. She would worry about the clean up of the auditorium later. She hoped there was a vacuum somewhere. She stretched and yawned, eyeing the muffins on the counter. She grabbed one and decided a shower sounded nice to wake her up. She walked back to the hospital room chewing on bites of a blueberry muffin as she went. When she opened the door she saw Soul's naked backside as he tried to pull on a pair of boxers. Maka squeaked and turned her back to him, "Oh sorry! I'll come back!" Soul sputtered and tripped over the hem of his underwear falling into the screen next to him, "Shit! No! Sorry, I shouldn't have changed out here. Forgot my clothes when I went in. I'll be right back!" She heard the sound of metal clanging, a scrape, quick footsteps, then the bathroom door clicking shut behind her. She had dropped her muffin and she let out the breath she had been holding as she bent to pick it up and toss it in a bin nearby.

She saw that he had managed to rip the screen between his bed and Patty's. It was laying on its side across Patty's bed and she walked over to stand it upright. The screen fabric had a large Soul sized hole in it and wouldn't be much good for privacy anymore. She pulled it from in between the beds and slid it across the floor to tuck it against the wall. She turned back around when Soul exited the bathroom. His cheeks were flushed and he made his way to his bed to place his clothes before on the mattress. Maka nervously shuffled as she pulled a change of clothes from the day for herself from under her bed, "Sorry, Soul. I should've knocked." Soul cleared his throat. No, it's a shared room. It was my fault. I'm just not awake yet. Wasn't thinking. Besides, I guess we are even now, you know, for the other night." Maka gave a small nervous laugh, "Guess so." There was a long silence and then she pointed to the bathroom, "Are you finished in there?" Soul nodded, "Yeah go ahead." Maka held her clothes to her chest and gave another small smile as she went into the bathroom to shower.

She closed the door and pressed herself against the back of the door. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she couldn't seem to get the butterflies to leave her stomach. She took a shaky step to the counter and placed her things there. She turned on the shower expecting to have to adjust the thermostat, but she smiled when she saw Soul apparently did like scalding showers too. She couldn't stop thinking about him and now she had a mental picture of his naked back and butt to torture her further.

Maka stepped into the shower and began to wash her hair. She knew she was starting to have feelings for him and it seemed he might as well. She couldn't remember how they were before, well not most of it anyway and it confused her. She wanted to know more about their relationship and what they had been like together before they went to the tomb. Were they just friends? Were they just team members? Were they a couple? What if they weren't and she continued down this path she was on and if they did get their memories back would it change things? Would it ruin everything?

She wished she could get another memory of him back, or just more of the one about the gloves and him smiling. Anything to give her more information about how he felt or what they were to each other before they lost their memories. She scrubbed at her skin and washed her face. She was frustrated and she now almost wished they would be at Stein's sooner than later. The more time she had with Soul, here, without all of her memories the more likely she was to fall harder and it scared her. Maka finished up in the bathroom and when she stepped out clean and dressed she saw Soul was gone. She felt a bit disappointed but knew he was embarrassed from their encounter so she decided she'd give him some space.

Maka decided then that she wanted to continue reading the book she had found at the library. It would hopefully be a nice distraction from the swirling thoughts in her head that she couldn't make sense of. She walked softly down the hall and heard the commotion in the cafeteria. The others had obviously woken and began to make their breakfast. She passed the dining room and entered the library to collect the book that had fallen from her hands onto the floor. It laid there discarded and a few of the pages were bent from landing open face down. She picked up the book and smoothed out the pages and closed it holding it to her chest as she made her way back out into the hall. She passed by the cafeteria once more peeking in to see the six others eating and talking. She walked towards where the door was to lead her to the outside courtyard near the hospital wing.

She exited the building and found a bench under a flowering tree that provided ample shade. Bright white petals fell and danced in the breeze as they made their way to the ground, a few fell into Maka's hair as she dusted off the bench seat. She swept them gently away to sit and she looked around at her surroundings. There were flowers of all colors everywhere. Trees bloomed, bushes and flower beds overflowed with the colorful buds. A small gazebo sat in the center with a bench swing and there were numerous chairs and benches to sit in scattered around. It was a little oasis here in the middle of the school. She smiled and cracked open her book to begin to read.

The sun was high overhead when her stomach began to growl. She was almost through with the chapter she was on and decided she would go hunt down lunch once she finished. She was a few more pages in when she heard the door creak open and looked up to see Soul walking through it. He had a paper plate in one hand and a small bag of chips in the other. He stopped in front of her and held out the plate, "Thought you might be hungry." Maka set the book in her lap and took the plate holding a turkey sandwich from him. She flashed a smile, "Thank you. I was getting hungry. I was going to come in soon to eat."

Soul shrugged and set the bag of chips down next to her. He pulled a bottle of water from his jacket pocket and set it next to the bag. He removed his jacket and wadded it up and placed it at the other end of the bench. Maka watched him as he then pulled a rolled-up worn manga from his back jeans pocket, "You care if I sit with you?" Maka shook her head, "What are the others up to?" Soul shrugged again and sat on the long bench next to her, "Watching more Netflix. Black Star found some action show. I wasn't really into it." Maka bit into her sandwich. They sat quietly as she ate, the only sound currently was coming from the crinkling of the chip bag sitting in between them.

Soul manhandled his manga back into some form resembling a book and not a rolled-up newspaper. Maka shook her head and chuckled. He looked at her and frowned, "What?" Maka pointed to the book he held, "You know it would last longer if you didn't fold it up like that." Soul shrugged again, "It's just a manga." Maka shook her head and took the final bite of her sandwich, "Do you read them more than once?" Soul looked at the black and white pages in his hands, "Sometimes. This one is my favorite, so I've read it a lot. Not all of the ones I have look like this." Maka nodded, "I have some books that I've read so many times some of the pages are loose or torn." Soul laughed, "Isn't that breaking some kind of bookworm code?" Maka thunked him lightly on the head with the spine of the book she held and he rubbed the spot feigning pain.

Soul flashed his pointy teeth at her, "Easy, you might make me lose more of my memories, and I'd like to keep the ones I've made." Maka sighed, "I've been thinking a lot today about our memories. It's only made me more frustrated and confused." Soul moved the plate and empty bag of chips to the ground so he could move a few inches closer to her side. He angled his body so he could face her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Maka looked at him, "I don't even know where to begin. Are you worried about never getting them back?" Soul nodded, "Yeah. But if we never get them back I'd be good with making new ones. I'm taking this all one day at a time right now. It's all I can do."

Maka's mouth fell into a small O and she placed her hand to her mouth. Soul's brows knit closer together, "Maka?" Maka shook her head, "I…it's nothing. That just made me wonder. What if we get our memories back and lose the ones we've made here?" Soul reached out and gently took her hand in his. His fingers were warm and shaking. She looked down to where he had entwined their fingers and back up to his ruby orbs. Her breath hitched as he pulled on her hand, "Then maybe we shouldn't worry about the past and focus on now." He leaned in slowly and ever so softly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was so chaste and brief, it was over before she had time to think too much about it. Maka's face burned hot and she knew her cheeks were a bright shade of red that probably rivaled the color of his eyes.

Soul took a deep breath, "Maka…I've been thinking too. I'm not sure what our relationship was before, but I know that I like you. I'm not sure if I will ever get my memories back, but I was serious. I'd like to make new ones, and I want them to be with you." Maka felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart was thumping rapidly and the butterflies had returned tenfold. It was like he could read her thoughts and it almost scared her. She could feel the truth in his words though so that set her more at ease. How she seemed to be able to feel his emotions, know his thoughts were a mystery to her. She only knew it was so comfortable being around him. Right. She darted her eyes back and forth across his face, watching as uncertainty crossed his features the longer she stayed silent.

Maka took a deep breath and whispered, "I like you too Soul. I think I always have." Soul let out a shaky laugh and smiled, "Cool." Maka shyly averted her gaze and he squeezed her hand. He pulled his wadded up jacket from the corner and placed it next to her leg. He laid down along the bench with the top of his head pressed against the side of her thigh using the jacket as a makeshift pillow. He looked up into her green eyes and gave her another smile, "One day at a time, bookworm."

Maka smiled as she watched him open his manga and begin to read. Maka's heart began to slow and she lightly touched her fingertips to her lips. Was that her first kiss? She couldn't know for sure, but she was happy all the same. She cracked open her book and began to read again. It wasn't long before she heard the soft slow breathing as Soul had apparently nodded off. His manga sat on his chest and his head was turned towards the back of the bench. One of his legs was bent at the knee and the other was hanging off the side. She smiled and had an urge to run her hand through his hair. She gently brushed her hand across his hair, pushing it back and away from his forehead. He moved his head and sighed in his sleep. She removed her fingers for fear of waking him and watched him sleep for a few minutes before returning to the pages of her book.

Maka made it through a few more chapters before she felt Soul jerk in his sleep. She looked down and noticed a small furrow on his brow. She closed her book and reached down to try and soothe him by stroking his hair, but before she made contact he yelled and his arm transformed. A large red and black blade had appeared where his arm had been draped across his torso. The edge caught the side of her hand and she winced as she felt a searing pain radiate up to her elbow, "Soul!" He had started to thrash, obviously having a nightmare of some kind. He toppled onto the ground and she flew from the bench down onto the concrete grasping at his shoulders. His eyes were panicky and he was looking all around him as though searching for an enemy. He was on his knees hunched over, blade pressed into the ground. Maka shook him and watched as his eyes lost the glaze that had been over them a moment before.

Soul looked down at his arm and yelled, "What the hell?!" Maka was unsure of what to do or say so she rubbed his shoulders, "It's alright, Soul. You were dreaming. You're safe." She looked at the large blade protruding from his shoulder and back up to his face. His breathing was erratic and he kept staring at the blade that used to be his arm. He then noticed the blood. He looked at Maka's hand clutching at his shoulder and he winced. He flung himself back away from her, "Maka! I'm sorry!" Maka held out her hands trying to soothe him, dark red blood dripped down her right hand onto the concrete. His eyes widened, "I hurt you." Maka shook her head, "It's nothing, it's fine." His blade transformed back to an arm and he scrambled to get to her. He had yanked his shirt off over his head and wrapped it around her hand pressing it firmly against the wound. She yelped at the pain and he frowned, he looked furious. He pulled her up from the ground and rushed her through the door to the hospital wing.

Soul kicked the hospital wing door open with his foot startling Kid who was standing at a cabinet, its contents spilled out onto the counter underneath. Soul yanked Maka inside and before Kid had a chance to say anything Soul yelled, "Go call Marie! Get Stein over here now!" Kid's eyes widened at the sight of Maka's bloody wrapped hand and ran from the room to call for help. Soul sat Maka down onto a chair and immediately started opening cabinets and drawers looking for first aid. He growled and slammed the doors as his searching came up empty, "It's a fucking hospital room! Where are the supplies?! Damn it, Kid!" Maka took a breath, "Soul…it's okay…calm…" Soul spun and flashed a fiery red glare at her, "You're bleeding Maka! I hurt you!" Maka clasped the shirt around her hand and watched him as he frantically moved around the room in his search. He had finally found a first aid kit on the counter amid the bottles and medical supplies Kid had removed from their originally neatly labeled shelves and he flung it and himself down to the floor in front of her.

His eyebrows were furrowed and he still looked angry. The movements didn't match his expression however as he gently took her hand and unwrapped it from the shirt. He turned her hand to look at the long deep gash that ran from her pinky up to her wrist, still bleeding freely. He took a large strip of gauze and pressed it to her hand trying to stop the bleeding. He pressed down and she winced. Soul's eyes turned more to worry and he whispered, "Sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes at the sound of his apology and she knew that was the worst thing that could have happened at that moment. His eyes slammed shut and she could feel the guilt wash over him. He replaced the gauze with another fresh one glad to see that the bleeding had finally slowed. His hands were slippery, covered in her blood and she sat sniffling quietly as he rummaged through the box with his free hand staining the pristine white packaging red with her blood.

Maka felt the third piece of gauze being placed onto her hand and she took in a deep breath, "Soul…" Her voice sounded tiny and scared. She wanted to comfort him but he just kept staring at the bloody mess that was her hand scowling. Maka sighed again, "Please Soul, look at me." It was a few seconds before he looked up into her bloodshot teary eyes and she was surprised to see tears of his own glistening from the line of his eyes. Maka said quietly, "Oh, Soul. It's fine. You…" Soul squeezed his eyes closed, "Don't Maka. I hurt you and there is no excuse. This isn't the first time and it probably won't be the last. I'm dangerous. I can't keep hurting you." Maka gasped as his words sunk in, "What? Soul…did you remember something?" Soul took a deep breath but before he could answer they heard pounding footsteps coming from down the hall.

Stein and Kid entered the room, both Maka and Soul looked at them. Kid hovered in the doorway as Stein wasted no time in kneeling down in front of Maka next to Soul. He pulled on a pair of gloves from the first aid kit and nodded at Soul as he took Maka's hand from the younger boy's. Soul stood, bloody arms hanging limply at his sides as he watched Stein tend to Maka's hand from over his shoulder. Stein gently pulled the gauze away and clicked his tongue, "My my, that is a nasty scrape." Soul glowered, "Scrape?! I slashed her hand open to her wrist with a goddamn scythe blade that popped out of my arm while I was sleeping!" Stein looked at the white-haired boy from over his shoulder, "Soul, you all have experienced much worse. In relative terms, this really is just a scrape. A deep one that will need stitches, but none the less, a scrape." Soul looked at the professor slack-jawed, "You're insane." Stein shrugged as he worked on cleaning Maka's wound, "Maybe." Kid stood silently from the doorway and when Soul glanced over he found a new outlet for his anger, "Kid you asshole! It took me way too long to find the first aid kit! You have to stop rearranging things! She could have bled out!" Stein clicked his tongue again, "Now now Soul. If you don't calm down I am going to have to ask you to leave." Soul crossed his arms across his torso, smearing Maka's blood onto his chest and glared into the back of the professor's head.

Maka sat quietly staring at her bloody hand that was awkwardly turned so Stein could access the wound better. He poured a cold soothing liquid over it and then sprayed another that stung like fire and she clasped her eyes shut at the pain. Stein looked at Kid, "Kid, would you please locate the suture kit? It was in the glass cabinet, but I believe you've moved it." Kid nodded and looked guilty as he quickly found what the professor needed. Stein looked at Maka, "It should stop hurting soon, that was numbing spray. I will have to do a local shot or two before I begin to suture, but the spray should help ease the pain overall for the moment." Maka relaxed her shoulders as the pain began to ease as he spoke.

Maka looked at Soul and she wished he would come and hold her other hand, to provide her comfort, but he looked like he was about to break. He was holding onto his arms so tightly as if to will them never to transform again. Maka's eyes welled up again and she turned her gaze to Stein. Stein looked at the girl's wide watery eyes and gently said, "Maka, you may not want to watch the next bit. How did this happen anyway?" Maka cleared her throat and found a place to stare at on the floor after her third attempt to reach Soul's eyes failed. She decided this would be the best way to explain to Soul that he hadn't scared her other than for her worry for him. That he hadn't hurt her in the sense that he meant it, that it was an accident and she forgave him. That she didn't want this to change what they had shared in the courtyard.

Maka took a breath to steady her thoughts, "Um…we were in the courtyard, he fell asleep and I guess had a nightmare. He was lying on the bench next to me…and I tried to…wake him then his arm transformed and my hand got in the way. It was an accident." Stein nodded, "That seems about right. Happens a lot with the new students. They don't have control of their weapon form yet and accidents tend to occur. You two had your fair share of them when you first started here." Maka and Soul's eyes both widened, "We did?" They said in unison. Stein had begun to pull sutures through the wound after giving her a few shots along her palm to numb the area, "Yes. Like I said, it's a common occurrence with new students. Seeing as your memories are gone that included all of your training, it's like you're freshmen all over again."

Maka's head began to hurt and she rubbed at her forehead with her bloody left hand. She knew she needed the medical attention, but she really just wished she could talk to Soul alone. He was still standing behind the professor scowling and grinding his teeth behind his lips, arms still crossed tightly over his naked chest. Stein made a few more loops of the thread and tied off the end cutting the excess away. He wrapped her hand in fresh gauze and then began to clean up the floor of the bloody bandages, kit, and t-shirt, "I would avoid showers until the wound is more closed. You can bathe in the hot spring, but don't get the hand wet."

He pulled his gloves off and stood and began to rummage through the piles of supplies and medical equipment strewn across the counter. He plucked a few items out, "Change the bandages every day and start using this ointment. These are pain killers. Take no more than two a day." He placed all of the items on Maka's bed, "You will need help with the bandages but I will be back tomorrow to check on you." Maka nodded, "Thank you, Professor Stein." Stein patted her shoulder, "Of course. I do think, however, we may need to push our session for Friday up a bit. I will be back tomorrow afternoon to get you all."

Stein turned to walk from the room and Kid stepped to the side to let him pass. The room was silent until Kid cleared his throat, "I'm going to let the others know." He turned to follow Stein but paused and turned to look at Soul, "I'm sorry Soul, I didn't mean to…" Soul nodded and mumbled, "Yeah. 's cool." Kid nodded and walked out of the room.

Maka held her bandaged hand gingerly on her lap. Her arms were covered in blood and she felt tired. Soul had still not looked at her and she felt her chest tighten. She didn't want this to break whatever they had blossoming between each other. As tired as she felt she decided a bit of bravery, and a bit of using his guilt against him was called for. She looked at him, his head was hung and he stared at his feet, "Soul?" He finally raised his eyes to meet her face and she stood from her chair swaying slightly. That got him to uncross his arms as he reached out and steadied her, "Hey, take it easy." She used her good hand to grip his blood-smeared arm and steeled herself to put her plan in action, "Soul, I feel gross. Can we…can we go to the hot spring please?"

Soul shifted his feet uncomfortably and looked like he was about to object, "Maka…" Maka cut off his protest, "Please? I don't feel so great and I don't think bathing alone is a good idea." Soul looked at her and then to the door, "I could go get Liz or Tsubaki…" Maka shook her head, "I don't want to face them right now. Please?" Soul sighed, "Alright. Sit back down, let me get a towel." Maka sat back in her chair and watched him walk to the bathroom to grab a towel. She heard the water begin to run and the sounds of scrubbing. He exited a few moments later, hands clean of blood, holding a clean towel. His arms and chest were still marred with her dried blood and it was a sight she didn't care for. He helped her from her chair and they began the slow walk towards the hot spring.

The doors opened quietly as they walked through and Soul made sure to close them firmly behind them. He helped Maka to where a small bench was set next to the entrance of the water. Without a word, he set the towel down and then turned his back so that she could undress. Maka looked at his naked back, the muscle lining his spine taught with tension. Maka sighed, "Soul, I'm sorry, can you help me with my shoes?" He turned and took a moment before he moved to kneel in front of her. He had begun to unlace her shoes and he griped her calf as he slid each one from her feet. Maka closed her eyes at his touch. His warm hands felt soothing against her skin. The soft touch sent tingles up her legs. She never knew how intimate having someone remove her shoes could be. He then gently pulled her socks from her feet. She giggled lightly at the ticklish sensation it brought. He looked up into her eyes, his expression still stony but then softening at the sound of her quiet laughter.

When her shoes were removed he stood to once again turn his back to her. Maka was able to remove her shirt with one hand easily enough but then there was the problem of her bra and jeans. She hadn't thought this far into her plan and the almost ever-present butterflies she had in his company roared to life again in her stomach. She tried with one hand to undo her bra but it just wasn't budging, she grunted as she yanked and pulled and then gave a defeated sigh, "Soul…um…I can't…I can't get the rest of my clothes off." She heard him take in a sharp breath and saw his back stiffen. She was afraid he would break his spine with the amount of stress he held in his back at that moment.

He turned and shifted towards her nervously and he still hadn't said anything in all this time. She found herself missing the sound of his voice. Maka stood, her arm across her exposed stomach with her good hand clasped on her elbow and looked shyly up at him, "I'm sorry, it's just the clasps, and the button of my jeans." She almost wanted to back out of her plan, have him go ahead and get Tsubaki to help her instead, but when his sad eyes met hers, she became more determined to erase the hurt and pain that made his eyes darken to a deep wine red color.

She took a small step forward then turned, using her good hand to lift her long hair in the single ponytail that trailed down her neck to rest in between her shoulder blades. She waited for his hands and when they touched her skin she could feel them trembling. The backs of his fingers grazed across her skin in light feathery touches almost as if he was trying to avoid the contact but unable to. Her skin burst into goosebumps and he pulled at the clasp of her bra freeing the clasps. Once it was loose he let out a forceful breath that she could feel against her neck. Maka closed her eyes and pulled the bra from her body. She wrapped her arm across her bare breasts and slowly turned to face him. Soul was much closer than he had been before and she could feel the heat of his body against hers even being inches apart.

She bit her lower lip and looked down to his hands which hung still at his sides. She took a small breath, "My…my jeans." Soul swallowed hard and nodded. His hand lifted towards her waist and then paused. His head lifted and he looked into her eyes. Maka nodded and in that one glance, she thought she could read his mind, "It's fine Soul. I trust you." His shaky hands grasped at the button of her jeans and paused before his fingers fumbled to try and free it from its hole. She heard his deep intake of breath as he pulled the zipper of her jeans down. As soon as the zipper's path ended, his hands fell away and he stepped back but he didn't turn from her.

Maka looked into his eyes and felt herself sway again, this time she was sure it wasn't from blood loss or shock. The butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach made her feel unsteady. He made her feel weak in the knees. His hand reached out to steady her and his palm almost burned her shoulder at the touch. Maka closed her eyes briefly, took a deep calming breath and began to step on the hems of her jeans with her feet. With Soul's hands keeping her from falling over and her one good hand covering her breasts, she was able to pull them from her legs leaving her only in her underwear. She kicked the jeans away and as soon as she was free she gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Soul." He swallowed again and nodded as she pulled away from his embrace to turn to enter the hot spring. She felt his arm on her elbow and she looked up to find him next to her to offer help into the hot spring.

Maka stepped into the hot water and sighed when it hit her feet. She easily made her way in and gave another contented sigh as the water covered her tired body. She kept close to the edge so that she could gingerly rest her wrist on the side of the pool. She rested her cheek on the cool stone and took a deep breath. She glanced at Soul who hadn't moved from the edge of the pool. Maka gave him a small smile, "Soul, you could get in too you know. You're covered in…well, you should get washed off too." Soul cleared his throat and looked at her then at his arms. He decided she was right and went to the bench to remove his shoes. He glanced nervously at her when he reached for the button of his jeans. Maka averted her eyes to give him a moment of privacy and a few short moments later she heard the sound of feet entering the water.

She had hazarded a glance back at him and found him quite a few feet away up to his waist the edges of his boxers peeking out from the water's surface. Maka turned, her chest hidden beneath the spring's ripples on the surface. "Come here, Soul." His eyes widened a bit at her command but he took a few steps towards her. She reached out and grabbed his hand from below the water pulling him closer. She began to cup water into her palm and pour it over his shoulders. It dripped down onto his chest glistening in the light of the stars. He had closed his eyes and his brow was still furrowed. She poured more water onto his shoulder and then began to run her hand down one arm, rubbing at the red marks left on his pale skin. She rubbed gently removing the traces of her blood from his body with the hot water and she saw tears streaming from his closed eyes. Her heart twisted in her chest at the sight. She pulled away from the wall and held her injured hand above the water. She had to let him know she was okay and that she hated seeing him, feeling, him like this.

She rubbed her thumb across his cheeks wiping away the tears silently urging him to open his eyes. When he didn't, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss tenderly to his lips. She felt his intake of breath across her mouth and pressed it more firmly against him. She had rested her hurt hand over his shoulder and pulled him in tighter against her with her good one. His hand reached up to the back of her neck and he pulled her in more tightly against his body. He didn't flinch when her naked chest met his but he let out a small whimper as he re-positioned his head to deepen the kiss. His tears had stopped but then hers began to flow.

She felt the tension ease slightly from his shoulders and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. One across the middle of her back while the other massaged at the nape of her neck. They broke for air and he leaned his forehead against hers, "Maka. I'm so fucking sorry." His voice was raw and raspy and she shook her head, "Shut up." She pressed her lips to his again and they each felt something inside them open up wide to let their emotions flow back and forth in between them. Anger, uncertainty, guilt, sadness, fear, affection, comfort, and home. The feelings bounced back and forth like ocean waves that made their skin tingle.

Soul broke away slightly panting not sure what had just happened and Maka seemed to be in the same position. They stared silently at each other a long while not sure what to say after what they had just experienced. Soul decided to focus on cleaning the blood from Maka's face, her arms, neck. It was everywhere, her precious blood that he had spilled. She could apparently feel his thoughts because as soon as he would slide back into guilt and self-loathing she would pepper kisses along his face, jaw, forehead, shoulders trying to make him forget about what had transpired earlier.

They continued to wash each other in the water using mostly their hands to talk instead of words. Maka had moved back to the edge of the pool to prop her throbbing hand onto the stone and watched as Soul dipped down and tilted his head back into the water then ran his hands along his scalp to slick his hair back. He looked at her with brightly glowing eyes and she wondered how he did it, or if it were just a natural occurrence due to the unnatural color. Like a cat. Soul tipped his head to the side in a silent question and she smiled and decided to break the silence, "Your eyes, they glow in the dark." Soul looked down at the surface of the water, his eyelids hiding the glow that she felt she could look at forever. Soul had managed to put more space in between them and Maka didn't like it. She splashed at him lightly with her good hand and he raised his gaze to meet hers.

Maka crooked her finger to beckon him closer. He took a few short steps through the water to stand about two feet away. Maka reached her hand out silently asking for his. He acquiesced to her request and even though their hands were under the water's surface, his palm still felt hot to her. She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand and gave him a small smile, "Soul…do you want to tell me? I know you remembered something earlier." Soul's eyebrows furrowed and he stayed silent. Maka frowned when she felt him shutting himself off from her. Their connection, however, it was happening, slowly ending. Maka pulled her hand away and looked at her toes beneath the water. Was he really not going to tell her? She had opened up to him when she had a memory return. Maybe he didn't want to be as close to her as she thought. Her eyes stung with fresh tears at the thought and she turned to press her torso into the stone of the pool showing him her back.

She heard the water shift as he moved closer and then his hot palm delicately pressed onto her shoulder, "Maka…I want to, but it's not a good memory. Not like yours." Maka squeezed her eyes to press away the tears there then turned to face him again. Soul had then moved in for a hug, hiding his face against the crook of her neck. She rested her injured hand on his shoulder and wrapped her good arm tightly around him, "Not all memories are."

She felt his intake of breath, it pulled the heat away from her skin leaving it feeling cool for a brief moment and then he spoke. His breath now seared her neck with each word that tumbled from his lips. Lips that she felt moving against her skin, "I wasn't sure it was real. Just thought it was a bad dream until I saw you bleeding. Then I remembered the dream I was having. If that makes sense. I was dreaming about something that had happened, a memory." Maka began to rub his back to comfort an encourage him. Another cool intake of breath, another stream of hot words, "I…we had been out in the city, it was dark. There was some freak we were going after and I was talking to you but I wasn't like this. I guess…I was a weapon then. You had said something about wanting to try what we'd practiced earlier that week and I didn't want to. You yelled, I yelled and that monster got closer." He had paused and she felt him shudder.

Soul kissed her neck once, so lightly, she wasn't sure at first, if it was his mouth she felt, "Then that thing lunged at you and you tried to use me to protect you but you got thrown down and I got flung into the air. I came crashing down and sliced your leg open. So not only were you in more danger because I was arguing with you but then I made things worse by cutting you in a battle. You got beat up pretty badly because of me. I hurt you. Then you were unable to defend yourself for a few minutes." Soul had pulled himself away from her neck and looked into her eyes, which to him looked almost navy blue in the darkness, "It was long enough for him to get the drop on you." Maka had both her hands on his shoulders framing him and he was surprised to see not hatred or fear, but curiosity and understanding. Soul took another breath and quietly said, "There was a lot of blood then too."

Soul looked into her eyes as his hand reached down into the water then wrapped around the back of her left knee which caused her to gasp at his touch. He pulled her leg up to hover just underneath the water's surface. His gaze never left hers as he ran his thumb down the top of her knee and over the side across her inner thigh. She knew that he was touching the long scar she had found days before that she hadn't known where it had come from. Maka's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. Soul released her leg after rubbing the scar once more as if to sooth, or maybe try to erase it.

Maka watched as his eyes closed and his arms again moved to hang limply at his sides. Maka cupped Soul's cheek with her hand and he pressed his face into her palm at the touch, "I'm sorry, Maka." Maka frowned and tugged at his face to make him look at her, "Stop apologizing will you? You got a memory back and it may not be a good one, but life isn't always good or happy." Soul sighed and nodded. He placed his hand around hers to press her hand more firmly against his cheek, "I know. It just sucks especially that it happened again because of the memory. I don't know if I want them back now."

Maka's eyes widened at his words and she had moved her hurt hand to her chest and pulled her palm away from his face to press against her lips. A muffled, "You don't mean that do you?" passed between her fingers and Soul shrugged. A lock of his drying white hair had sprung out from the neatly slicked-back strands and brushed against his eyebrow, "I don't know. I don't like how I feel having this one memory from the past come back. What's it going to be like if they all come rushing back at the same time? Or what if they come one by one, but for me, it's all the bad ones first because I'm so…so…messed up?"

Maka frowned, "Soul, why would you think that you're messed up?" Soul shrugged and looked into the water splashing at an invisible piece of debris with his fingers, "It's what my family always said. I went to enough shrinks as a kid, that I must be." Maka sighed, "I don't think you're messed up Soul. I think you thinking that you are is. Neither of these things that happened was your fault." Soul groaned, "But Maka, they are. I just know I'm no good at this weapon thing. I can't be. I never lived up to anything my family wanted me to be and I was always a failure, a screw-up." Maka cocked an eyebrow, "Sounds like your family are a bunch of jerks."

Soul's eyes widened at her comment but saw her brow furrowed and the flash of anger in her eyes and he couldn't help but smile, "Maka, are you pissed off on my behalf?" Maka nodded, "Of course I am! Who would treat you like that?! Do they even know you? I mean what the hell?! You are apparently good enough to be part of an elite team of weapons and meisters, kicking ass and taking names! That's amazing in my book! Screw your family! You better hope I never meet them!" Soul stared at her wide-eyed while she went on her with her rant against his family and once she was done, he burst into a fit of full-blown laughter. It was like music to Maka's ears and she lost all the anger she felt before.

Maka's cheeks were flushed from her rage and now kept burning at the way his laughter died down and he looked at her. He stepped closer and took her face in between each of his hands, "If you're going to tell them a piece of your mind, then I can't wait for you to meet them." He smiled a wide grin and pulled her in for a much less chaste kiss than the ones they had shared before. Maka squeaked as his lips crashed down onto hers and she soon relaxed and poured herself into the kiss. It was over too soon and each of them was panting a bit when they finally parted.

Maka and Soul smiled at each other, foreheads pressed against one another in the hot water. They stood silently like that for a while, the smell of jasmine and the sound of the natural waterfall the only things reaching their senses other than their closeness. Soul grabbed Maka's uninjured hand, "Come on, it's got to be getting late. You hungry?" Maka didn't realize it with everything that had been going on. Her stomach did feel achy with hunger, and she was sure she needed fuel after the blood loss from earlier. She gave a small nod and Soul began to pull them from the water. Her hand covered her chest again as he reached for the towel and handed it to her over his shoulder so she could cover up. She wrapped it around her body and felt bad as she watched him try to wring as much water from his boxers as possible then pull his jeans back onto his legs.

Maka watched as Soul pulled her clothes and their shoes up into his arms. He shifted the items and wrapped an arm around her waist to guide her back inside. She was grateful as she was feeling pretty shaky, so she didn't protest the assistance. The school's floor was freezing on the bottom of her feet and the cold AC caused her to break out into goosebumps and begin to shiver. Soul wrapped an arm around her, rubbing firmly on her frigid skin to produce heat. They maneuvered their way back to the hospital room to find dry clothing and when Soul opened the door they were met by numerous worried sets of eyes.

Soul groaned and Maka stopped dead in the doorway as they all bounded up from where they were sitting to ask questions and talk to them all at once. Soul held up his hands to try to stave off the onslaught of chatter being thrown their way. Soul felt Liz grab his shoulder, "What happened?! Kid won't say! Where were you?" Tsubaki was pulling on Black Star's scalp yelling "Black Star no! Leave Soul alone!" Black Star yelled with each tug Tsubaki gave, "What. The. Hell. Soul! What. Did. You. do?! Do. I. have. To. Kick. Your. Ass. Too?" Liz chimed in with, "Maka! Maka! Are you alright? There's blood all over!" Patty was yelling, "Oh my god! You transformed! Show us! That is so cool!" Black Star yelled, "Let go, Tsu! Ow! Stop pulling my hair! Damn it."

Kid stood gracefully from the edge of his bed and walked toward the group huddled around Maka and Soul barraging them with their presence, "If you're quite finished!" Soul and Maka's eyes widened, never having heard Kid raise his voice since they all got here. The din immediately died down and all eyes turned to look at him. Kid closed his eyes, straightened his jacket and cleared his throat, "Leave them alone. They've gone through a lot today. Let's give them some space and go to the dining hall, dinner will be delivered shortly anyway." Kid looked over them to Soul, "We ordered enough for you to have if you're hungry."

Four pairs of eyes looked guilty but gave no protest as they each quietly made their way around Soul and Maka to exit the room. Kid followed at the rear then shut the door behind them leaving the room much calmer than it was previously. Maka let out a long breath blowing a raspberry at the floor and Soul gave a harsh bark of laughter, "You said it." Maka made her way to the edge of her bed, the bottom of the towel damp from soaking up the water from her underwear. She slumped at the shoulders and felt the exhaustion of the day roll through her. She rubbed at her forehead and closed her eyes. Soul frowned at her expression, "Maka? You okay?" She nodded and waved her good hand in dismissal at him, "Fine. I'm just really tired all of a sudden."

Maka felt the mattress dip next to her and opened her eyes to see Soul sitting next to her and reaching under her bed. He lifted himself back up and presented her with a set of clothes. It was a pink tank and gray shorts and she could see the socks on top with a pair of underwear hidden inside the roll. She blushed and reached to take the clothing from his hands. He pulled his hands away, "I'll help." Maka smiled, "Soul, I can…" Soul shook his head, "I'll help. I promise I'll be cool. You look like you're about to fall over." Maka sighed and gave a small nod, "At least let me put my own underwear on." Soul nodded, "Deal." Maka watched as he stood and turned around. She grabbed the socks with her underwear tucked into the folds, "How'd you know how I had my outfits and stuff arranged?" She saw Soul shrug, "Small living quarters. You always roll your underwear into your socks after showers, I figured the clean ones would be the same way." Maka blushed realizing Soul had been watching her. Somehow she thought Black Star wouldn't know how Tsubaki arranged her things and she knew he watched the taller girl a lot. Though Black Star was oblivious to most things if it didn't involve himself or lady parts.

Maka pulled the towel from her body letting it fall around her as she watched to make sure Soul didn't peek. She pulled her wet underwear off awkwardly with one hand, skin still damp, which made things more difficult. She got them off, and then unrolled her socks to find the next pair. Even though he wasn't looking, being in the same room, him only feet away, completely naked with no water to hide under brought back those ever annoying butterflies. She put her feet into the holes of the panties and pulled them up to her thighs, she then laid back on her bed and managed to pull at one side then the other to wrestle them on. She grunted at the effort and then pulled the towel from underneath her body to avoid getting the nice dry material wet.

Maka covered her chest and looked at the tank. She was sure she could get it on easier than her underwear, but panting as she was with the energy she just used trying to get them on, feeling even more tired than before, maybe she really did need the help right now. Maka sighed and quietly said, "Soul? I think I need your help now." He turned and kept his eyes locked onto hers. He stepped closer to her, her chest covered with her good arm. He reached down and grasped blindly to find her tank top. When he found it he turned his body a bit to the side so he could find the front of it. He gathered the material in his hands leaving the neck hole exposed and pulled it over her head. He stretched the fabric over her injured hand to avoid contact as to not hurt her and helped pull it down her torso. His fingers grazed gently across her ribs and she shivered. Soul swallowed and then pulled the shorts from the bed. He kneeled down and helped her placed each foot inside each leg hole.

He stood and then held his hand out to her to help her stand. She stood and then braced her uninjured hand onto his shoulder as he bent to pull the shorts up her legs. The backs of his knuckles accidentally brushed her skin and she closed her eyes. She heard Soul clear his throat as he stood again, helping her back onto the bed. He knelt down once more and pulled her socks on each foot, again pulling small giggles from her throat. He smiled.

Dressed she sat blushing and he backed away from her, "Thank you." He nodded and with a voice much raspier than before said, "Sure. No problem." He bent under his own bed and pulled out his dry clothes. He looked towards the bathroom and held them up, "I'll uh, be right back." She watched him walk away to the bathroom and once the door was shut she laid back onto the bed. She had no energy to think too much of what the last few hours could mean. She kept repeating, 'one day at a time' like a mantra inside of her head.

A few moments later Soul left the bathroom and found Maka, eyes closed, sprawled out on top of her bed. All blankets and pillows had returned to their places from the night before and Soul thought it must have Tsubaki or maybe Kid that made their beds for them. His heart lurched and he walked quickly to Maka's pillow to feel at the corner. Hearing him shuffling above her she popped her eyes open and cranked her head up and back to look at him, "Soul?" He was grasping almost frantically at each corner of her pillow. When he didn't find what he was looking for he began the same groping at the head of each bed.

Soul slumped and breathed out like in relief when he pulled the pillow from his own bed and switched it with Maka's. Maka had turned her head to the side to watch him, she frowned but didn't have the drive to sit up. Soul gave a shaky laugh as he looked down into her puzzled green eyes, "Oh…uh…right, you don't know. I hid your pages in your pillow. I was checking for them. They got moved." Maka gasped and found the strength to sit up. She pulled the pillow towards her and Soul placed his hand on top of hers, guiding it to the corner where the folded pages lay. Maka sighed a breath of relief and smiled at him, "I kinda forgot about them…thank you…for keeping them safe, Soul." He gave her a swift nod in answer.

Maka's stomach rumbled and Soul laughed, "Alright, time to feed the worm." Maka's nose scrunched in distaste, "If that's your nickname of a nickname, I hate it. Please call me bookworm instead. Worm, gross." Soul laughed and nodded, "Alright, Maks." He gave her a small smile and she grinned, liking this nickname even more. Soul sat and pulled on his socks, "I'm gonna go grab us some grub. I'll bring it back here and threaten anyone who interrupts our dinner with a swift ass kicking." Maka smiled, "Why? are we on a date?" Soul shuffled his foot along the tile, "No, but we will be…soon. I mean, if you want. Be right back." Maka's breath caught in her throat as she swore she saw him wink as he walked out of the room.

She laid back down on her bed then her teenager girl mode kicked in and she laughed and squealed. Her plan had worked, she was able to make him happy again and he seemed to be moving forward full steam ahead with their feelings. She was ecstatic. She calmed herself and scooted her way up to her pillow, her good hand reaching up to feel the corner where the pages were carefully hidden. She smiled, she didn't think Black Star would have hidden the paper or worried about it so much afterward. Soul cared for her feelings, he cared for her and her heart swelled, her soul thrummed and her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

Maka woke to the sound of screeching metal against the tile and jerked awake. She looked to her left and saw Soul pushing his bed next to hers. He was bent over, palms resting on the edge of his bed, "Hey. Brought the food. Thought it'd be easier for you to eat this way. She looked down to a large tray set into the center of his bed filled with copious amounts of take out. He grinned and looked to almost drool as he hopped into his bed next to her. He helped her sit up, adjusting her pillow so she could lean back comfortably. He handed her a spring roll, "I know you can't use chopsticks, but I brought a fork, you might do okay with your left hand.

Maka smiled as she watched him remove his own plate of food and set the tray into her lap. Her plate was filled with what looked to be pad-see-ew, and steamed edamame beans coated in a sticky spicy looking red sauce. She took a bite of the spring roll and smiled, her stomach was happy with the addition of food. She quickly devoured the roll and lifted the fork awkwardly in her left hand. After a few tries, she was able to scoop bites of her food into her mouth and she hummed in satisfaction.

Soul smiled and he stuffed large bites of is own meal into his mouth and pointed at the hand she held gingerly in her lap, "It hurting?" Maka looked at her hand. It had begun to throb uncomfortably but as long as she didn't move it, the pain was tolerable, "It's alright." Soul chewed and nodded, "Well you should probably take a pain killer soon before bed anyway." Maka looked around looking for an indication of the time, "What time is it?" Soul shrugged, "About nine-thirty, maybe ten. I think." Maka huffed and tried to place a bite of edamame into her mouth, all but three beans fell from her fork. She frowned and put them into her mouth, "Kinda early." Soul shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm beat. Dunno about you." Maka involuntarily yawned as she finished her bite and Soul just smiled. Maka huffed, "Alright, I'm tired. I want to go to bed after I eat." Soul nodded again watching her continue to struggle with the saucy beans, "Want some help?" Maka looked down at her mostly empty plate but nodded. Her left hand was cramping being used in such a weird way.

Soul scooped his last few bites of food in quick progression into his mouth, set the plate down and scooted closer to her taking her fork from her. He sucked sauce from his thumb and then used it to help scoop up the edamame onto her fork. He cupped his hand underneath and moved it to her mouth. She frowned, feeling helpless, but opened her mouth. She felt weird being fed and it showed all over her face. Soul smiled, "Hey, try some of this. He reached for a bowl on his bed that had a few bites left of a creamy looking soup. He scooped up a bit, a large shrimp covering most of the spoon. He maneuvered it to her mouth and licked the dribbles from his palm as he watched her taste. She smiled and he nodded, "Good right? Spicy coconut shrimp soup. The lemongrass is awesome." Maka smiled and wiped at her chin where drops of soup spilled onto it. She inhaled and sighed, "I'm full, but can I have another bite of that soup?" Soul grinned, "Sure." He spooned another bite into her mouth and then used the same spoon to take the last into his own. They both 'mmmed' and smiled at each other as they chewed.

Soul took her tray and cleaned up their dinner mess once they finished. He pulled out a small container and a clean spoon, "It's chai rice pudding." Maka shook her head in protest, "Soul, I'm going to pop." Soul grinned and pulled the lid off and waved it under her nose. Spices, cream, and vanilla hit her nostrils and she grabbed the container from him. He laughed, "That's what I thought." He pushed the spoon into the creamy dessert and popped the spoonful into her mouth, shortly doing the same. They shared the small dessert and sat smiling and content in the quiet room.

Soul put the now empty rice pudding container onto the top of the food trash on the tray and stood to slide it under his bed, "Feel better?" Maka nodded and a wayward thought popped into her head as she watched him stand as if to pull their beds apart, "Soul?" He looked at her while bent at the waist gripping the side of the bed frame about to yank it back over to where it was before, "Yeah?" Maka blushed and fidgeted at the hem of her tank, "Um…can you leave it?" Soul cocked his head slightly to the side, "Leave what?" Maka looked down to his bed and then up to his face. Seeming to catch on, his cheeks pinked and he nodded swallowing hard, "Uh…yeah…sure…cool. You sure?" Maka nodded and smiled. Soul stood and then nodded again, "Uh yeah…cool." Maka giggled at his flustered state.

Soul looked around like a deer in headlights and then Maka pointed to the lights above their heads, "Turn them off please?" Soul cleared his throat nodded again and with a 'right" marched around to her right side to shut her light off and then did the same for his. He went to walk back to his bed then stopped. He stumbled over to the broken privacy screen and pulled it to place back in between his and Patty's beds. He grabbed the screen that blocked Black Star's bed from the bathroom light, knowing that once asleep he never woke so he wouldn't miss it. He placed it at the foot of their now conjoined beds. There were still lights on, now dimmed above beds to give them enough light so they could see and Soul saw Maka's eyebrows raised in surprise at his grandiose maneuvering.

Soul immediately threw up his hands as if in surrender, "No! I am not trying, I mean…I…it's just…" Soul swiped a hand across his face and Maka couldn't help but chuckle, "So what's with the new walls?" Soul sighed, "It's just, after today, I want you to get some rest. Kid did it and Liz says she sleeps better now." She watched as he stood still at the foot of her bed, hand resting on the side of the screen he had just stretched out to cover the foot of both of their beds. Maka yawned again, "It's fine, Soul. Can you get me some water and my pills from the floor please? I'm ready for bed." Soul let out a breath realizing he wouldn't have to continue to explain himself. He felt so uncool at that moment, but if he were honest, he did in fact move the screens to give them privacy. He hoped to kiss her, maybe even hold her in her sleep.

Soul made quick work of getting Maka a glass of water and had pulled a chair over to use as a makeshift table next to her bed. He handed her the water and one pill and watched as she swallowed it. He set the glass down on the seat of the chair then made his way over back to his bed. He laid down on top of the made bed, fingers laced across his stomach as Maka scooted and shuffled to get comfortable under her linens. She looked over and rolled her eyes, "Soul, get over here." Soul's eyes widened but he made no protest as he turned to his side and scooted over to lay next to her. He was more on her bed than his, trying to avoid the uncomfortable crack the two mattresses made, but really just to get closer to her. She smiled at him, "Goodnight kiss?" Soul grinned and leaned in pressing his lips to hers. They broke apart and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She flipped over to her right side and stuck her hand out resting it on the chair for support and felt Soul snuggle into her back.

Soul had helped pull her blankets over the both of them, his laying untouched. He pulled his pillow closer and tucked his arm across her waist. Maka pulled her legs up so he could position his into hers. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck and quietly whispered, "Night, Maks." She smiled and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Soul."


	6. Trepidation on Thursday - Revelations and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here is chapter 6. Things are getting more intense as we near the last couple of chapters. So the chapters are getting more in-depth and lengthier. Hope you enjoy the story! Let me know what you think, drop me a PM or review! 33 ~ Cmay

The sun had not fully risen yet but Maka woke up with her hand on fire. She moaned and frowned at the pain. She realized she had rolled over to face Soul in her sleep so it had been pressed in between their bodies aggravating the already angry wound. She was sweating and she tried to pull her body away so she could get more comfortable. As soon as her body shifted and she was able to remove her hand, it stopped hurting as much. She felt Soul grab her tightly around the waist pulling her closer into his sleeping frame. She smiled, but the heat coming off of him was like a stove. Her hair clung to her neck and she knew the sheets were wet from her sweat. She wanted to roll over to finish off the water in the glass next to her bed. Her mouth was dry and felt like a desert, it was just as hot as her body.

As uncomfortable as she was, she took a moment to look at his features. They were calm and his hair stuck up in every which way around his skull. She also noticed that he had pulled off his shirt, apparently also getting hot at some point in the night. She took a small breath and tried to slowly pull herself from his grasp. A small frown formed on his brow and she smoothed it with her thumb. He relaxed and she again tried to break away from his hold. It took her longer than she'd liked to remove herself from his arms without waking him, her bladder protesting angrily, but she wanted him to sleep. She knew the day before had been just as stressful for him as it had been for her. She was finally able to get out from under his embrace and immediately felt the cool air hit her heated skin bringing instant relief.

Maka swooped her legs over the side of the mattress and stood carefully. Her head still hurt and she felt a bit weak, but she figured that was to be expected. She eased her way to the bathroom noticing that their roommates had somehow managed not to wake them when they returned last night. Maka pulled at the sweaty tank clinging to her torso and stuck her tongue out. She felt sticky and it reminded her too much of the blood that had coated her skin previously. She knew she was supposed to avoid showers, but she wasn't bathing, not really. She thought if she was just rinsing off her body and kept her hand dry she should be good. She began the task of removing her clothes one-handed and started the water of the shower. She turned the thermostat down so it was only just warm verging on hot. It would still feel cooler than she currently did.

She stepped into the shower and sighed as the water hit her body, quickly removing the heat and discomfort she felt. She turned and held her hand out of the shower stall around the curtain so the water could hit her face. She took a few mouthfuls and spit them out to wash away the sandpaper that she felt was her tongue. She jumped when she heard a soft knock. She stuck her water drenched face out from behind the curtain and with a quiet, "Yeah?" Heard Soul reply just as quietly, "Hey, let me in." Maka wiped her face with her good hand and said, "Door's open." The door cracked and Soul came in. Her head and injured hand were sticking out of the curtain and she watched Soul stare at the floor, "What's up Soul?" He cleared his throat, "You're not supposed to be showering." Maka sighed, "I'm not." Soul lifted his head and looked at her like she had sprouted antenna. Maka smiled, "I'm just rinsing off the sweat, not bathing. My hand has been out here the whole time. You're a freaking oven in your sleep you know."

Soul chuckled, "Well, so are you. Woke up and I was drenched." Maka turned the tap off and asked for a towel. Soul pressed it into the shower and she wrapped it around her frame as she stepped out, "Next time, I say we ditch the blanket." Soul's eyes looked quite happy at her words and he nodded, "No complaints from me." Maka smiled and Soul glanced quickly up and down her towel-clad form. He swallowed but then held up a cleaning swab, ointment, and fresh gauze, "Time to change the bandage?" Maka smiled at him and nodded, "Guess so." He reached around her to close the lid of the toilet so she could sit. His hair tickled her neck and as he moved back, he pressed a kiss to her wet shoulder, "Sit."

Maka sat on the toilet and watched as he went to the sink to scrub his hands. He dried them on a towel and turned back to her taking her hand from her lap. He began to gently pull the tape away that held her bandage on. He paused when it revealed the ugly red gash that was held together with train track like stitches. He hung his head and Maka's face turned to worry, "Soul?" Soul shook his head and discarded the dirty bandage into the waste bin next to the toilet and turned her hand gently so that he could begin cleaning the wound.

His forehead was creased and he looked angry again. Maka swept her thumb across his brows and he paused in his task. He looked up and she smiled at him, "I don't like it when you look all grumpy." Soul gave a small laugh, "Well I can't really be happy can I?" Maka tilted her head, "Why not? Seems to me you have every reason to be." Soul cocked an eyebrow at her and she answered his silent question, "Well, you got to see me naked, kiss on me, I kissed on you and then you got to sleep with me. Well…I mean...actually sleep, not the… other way…and I think…uh…we want to date…and uh…well…" Her thoughts spiraled off course and she saw him smile, glad that her less than elegant rebuttal was able to bring him amusement.

Soul shook his head and chuckled, "Okay, okay, I get it. Things could be worse." Maka winced as he applied too much pressure to a quite sensitive area of the wound. Soul jerked and before he could apologize Maka raised her good hand to his lips, "I swear Soul if you say I'm sorry, I'm never kissing you again." Soul pouted and said against her fingers, "Harsh." Maka stuck her tongue out at him and looked at her hand that he began to gently rub ointment onto. The balm and his fingers felt nice, soothing, and she closed her eyes. She felt him gently wrapping her hand with fresh bandages and then was surprised as she felt his lips graze hers. She moaned softly and sighed with contentment as he pulled away.

Soul had stood to wash ointment from his hands and then turned to lean against the counter, So today's gonna be our last day here. I mean, for a while I guess. Maka's face dropped and a different kind of butterfly made their way into her stomach. One that made her feel nervous, uneasy. Would they stay the same if they got their memories back? Did she want them back now that she had these new ones? Maybe Soul was right. Soul scratched at his head, "Maka?" She looked up to his face to see a small smile on his lips, "I actually do hope we get our memories back. If we do, I wanted you to know, it won't change anything." Maka's eyes began to water at his words. She wiped quickly at her lashes and he bent down in front of her, "What's wrong?" Maka shook her head, "I swear it's like you can read my thoughts. My feelings. You promise?" Soul grabbed her around the shoulders, cupping the back of her head into his hand and pulling her tightly against his shoulder with the other, "Promise."

Maka sniffled and wiped at her nose as he pulled himself away, he held out a hand and she took it as she stood, "I'll bring you a change of clothes. I want to show you something." Maka nodded and watched as he left the bathroom. Soon he had returned and much like the night before, they went about getting her dressed in simple shorts and a tank. He helped her slip on her shoes and laced them then pulled her from the bathroom to pad quietly from the room filled with their sleeping friends.

Soul held her left hand as they made their way through a hall she hadn't been down before since they had been brought to their school, "What's down here?" Soul smiled, "You'll see." They walked a few more steps and Soul pulled her into a large mostly empty room. Her eyes immediately found the piano sitting in the far corner. It was old and worn but Soul's smile lit up brighter than before as he pulled them both towards it. Soul sat on the bench and patted the space next to him, "I found it yesterday. I haven't played it yet, don't even know if it's in tune. Thought I'd play for you before we go…" Maka smiled and felt the lid covering the keys. The wood was worn and lighter in color where hands had rubbed off the stain and gloss over the years. She moved her hand to her lap as he lifted the lid and placed his fingers to hover above the keys, "You might hate it." Maka shrugged, "Won't know 'til I hear."

Soul laughed and began to press his fingers to the keys. A slow tinkling began as he leaned against her side to reach the higher notes, soon his hands were flying back and forth, notes pinged and reverberated erratically. It sounded chaotic, but it also seemed purposeful. Each note fit somehow, a little off with each other, battling, but in being that way, fit perfectly together. The keys let her ears hear the story he was telling with his fingers. Maka closed her eyes to listen.

Her skin began to tingle and she felt the same door inside herself open up. When it did she swore she could feel Soul playing. A small gasp escaped her lips as the chords swelled and became deeper and louder as he played. She felt emotions she knew were not her own, she felt pain, resentment, and determination during the pounding of the lower chords and awkwardness, mistrust, and hope in the frantic higher ones. She hadn't realized that tears were running down her cheeks when then the song went from chaotic and disjointed to a swooping jingle of middle notes, sweetly melding and sounding much more like a traditional piano piece. Maka frowned but continued to listen, the quote on quote proper chords he now played felt out of place and even more off than the broken ones from earlier. She hated this part. Soon his fingers drummed out perfect multiple key chord shifts like he was obviously taught to do and then his hands slammed down, much like a five-year-old playing on their grandma's piano in the living room would. It was the sound equivalent of him putting his foot down and deciding to live his own life. The reverberations echoed throughout the room, the piano strings still sending small vibrations through her body as they softened and finally became silent.

Maka slowly opened her eyes and looked over to a worried-looking Soul. He rubbed the edge of a piano key with his forefinger. Maka placed her hand over his, "I loved it." Soul laughed, "You don't have to appease me, Maka." Maka squeezed his hands, "Do the tears in my eyes look like I'm appeasing you?" Soul shrugged, "Hated it so much it made you cry." Maka growled, "Soul! I hated the normal part. It sounded wrong. Like it wasn't you." His eyes widened at her words and he shoved a hand through his hair, "Well, yeah…that's uh…that's kinda what I was going for. How…?" It was Maka's turn to shrug, "I could feel it. I understand it." Soul let out a deep sigh, "I don't know what is happening, but I felt you too. I've never finished that piece for anyone, but I knew I could for you."

Maka quietly placed a finger on a high note making it softly ding, "I think we need to talk to Stein. Something is happening that I think has to do with our past." Soul nodded, "Yeah." Maka frowned and placed her hand to her chin in thought, "Soul, we've both had memories return, and have this strange bond happening on top of everything else. Do you think the others might have had it as well?" Soul shrugged, "Dunno." Maka frowned and thought back to the past few days, "Well look, you and I became much closer and then started to have things come back. Kid was almost comatose but now he's all in charge and a little OCD sure, but he is different from before. Liz and Patty seem to hover around him like magnets. Then there is Black Star and Tsubaki."

Soul was nodding at her words, "What about them?" Maka pursed her lips, "Well, seems like they've gotten just as close and she finds him hilarious, which I do not understand. I wonder if these behaviors were maybe how they were before. It's weird that we all gravitated to our partners without realizing it. Maybe we do know or remember more subconsciously than we realize." Soul looked up and pointed at her, "You're right! No way someone would like Black Star enough to wash his socks for him in the sink unless they maybe did it before." Maka crinkled her nose, "Gross, but yeah, that's kind of what I'm thinking. Maybe we should confront them?"

Soul looked out the window, the sun had finally risen and he stood from the bench grabbing Maka's hand, "Come on, let's go make breakfast. We will feed them a big meal then do it before Stein shows up. Maybe force them to admit something they don't want to in front of him." Maka smiled and giggled, "Not a bad plan piano man."

They walked quickly to the dining hall and began to cook a breakfast feast. Maka pulled things out for Soul as he asked for them and made the table as best she could with one useful hand. Soon a large spread of handmade french toast, warm maple syrup, softened butter, scrambled eggs, fruit topped with fresh whipped cream, and bacon sat in the center of the table. Soul had poured Liz a piping hot cup of coffee and the others their preferred orange juice or milk. Maka smiled at Soul and gave him a quick peck, "I'm going to go get them. I can't wait to eat. This looks amazing Soul. I love that you cook." Soul blushed at her compliment and thrust his hands into his pockets as he watched her bound out of the room.

Soon she returned with the five Spartoi members, some looking happy to be woken up for breakfast, others no so much, a la Black Star and Patty. They each took the same chairs as usual and looked up at the overly dressed breakfast table. Liz sighed in happiness as she sipped on her coffee and then quirked an eyebrow at the fancy table setting, "What's the occasion?" Maka smiled, "Oh nothing. Just uh…just wanted to thank you guys for giving us space yesterday. It wasn't the best time for either of us." Maka smiled and looked at Soul next to her. He smiled back and Black Star groaned, "Why don't you bone already? You obviously didn't last night. Should've. It's why we all left for so long."

Tsubaki gasped and placed her hand on her mouth looking apologetically towards Maka and Soul. Patty giggled as she shoved a strip of bacon into her mouth, "There's too many of us here. Isn't that why you haven't yet with Tsuba…" Liz pulled her kid sister quickly into the crook of her elbow to quiet her but it just made the smaller girl giggle. Liz shushed her, "Well! This looks delicious! Thanks! Yeah, looks great!" Black Star muttered under his breath and pulled four slices of french toast onto his plate and drowned them in half of the large container of syrup.

Kid sighed and began organizing his plate into a beautiful picture of symmetry with breakfast foods, "What's going on you two? Do you want some alone time? There are plenty of places here for that, I'm sure." Maka dropped her fork from her left hand causing it to clang against the rim of her plate. Soul cleared his throat and began shaking his head. It seemed their plan was backfiring quickly. Soul shook his hand out in front of him, "NO! No. It's not that…not that we...Just it's not…" He heaved a sigh, "Look it's not about that. We just thought, that is, have you guys had anything happen?" Tsubaki's eyes widened, "Like…that?!" Maka and Soul both shook their heads and yelled simultaneously, "No!" Maka matched Soul's sigh, "Look, don't freak out but I had a memory return." More clangs were heard as forks dropped and glasses hit the surface of the table. Black Star sat oblivious to the conversation and kept shoving food into his mouth. He sucked on his fork and Tsubaki smacked him on the shoulder, "Black Star." He looked at the girl, "Wha?" She gave him a small smile, "Pay attention." Black Star rolled his eyes, "Always am. I see everything."

Kid huffed exasperatedly at Black Star, "Continue, Maka." Maka sighed again and took Soul's hand in hers under the table for support. He gave it a squeeze before she said, "When we lost our memories, we didn't know each other at all. It just seems in the few short days here we have all become rather…familiar. Small things that may seem ordinary may not be that at all." Liz looked at Maka and finally let go of a struggling Patty, "What memory?" Maka shook her head, "That's not important. What is, is how it came to happen. Soul just mentioned gloves. I obviously wear them in battle, but apparently, they are special. He gave them to me, something that makes our bond stronger. After I remembered that, it seemed like we were even more drawn together and then…" Maka trailed off and felt Soul grip her hand tightly. He obviously didn't want to share his memory, but this was important. She glanced at him, "Soul. Please."

A long moment of silence spread over the table, even Black Star had stopped his chewing and was looking interested at the pair. Soul groaned and pulled his hand from Maka's to run it through his hair, "Look, I had one come back too. It wasn't happy. Not cool. It's kinda the same thing that happened yesterday. I think our pasts may be trying to break through but if you fight it…" Tsubaki interrupted, "They will stay locked away." Maka and Soul nodded.

Tsubaki had begun to fidget with her napkin and stared at the surface of the table, "I uh…I think I had one come back too." The table looked at her wide-eyed and urged her silently to continue. She shifted and spoke, "I uh, I was in the hot spring, but it was day time, so I guess it had to be in the past. I…I was bathing and Black Star came up over the rock cliff and…oh, I can't believe it!" Tsubaki covered her face and Liz hit her hand on the tabletop, "What happened?!" Tsubaki jumped and peeked out from behind her fingers, "I threw a Chinese star at him…it hit him in the forehead." The table was dead silent until they all busted out into laughter which had the blue-haired boy grumbling and rubbing at his forehead trying to find evidence of her attack.

Once the laughter died down Maka looked to each of her comrades, "Look we are going to Stein's today. He is going to need to know all of this. If you have something that's happened, wouldn't you want to share it with us now here before letting…well…a sort of stranger know it first?" The table's members glanced at her, flicking eyes back and forth and then she heard Kid sigh. His golden orbs stared directly at her, "I remember it all." It was Maka's turn to gape, "What?!" Kid sighed again and nodded, "I've been going to see my father the last day or two while you were all occupied. It's all come back to me and I didn't want to share that with you, knowing it wasn't the same for you." Soul shook his head in disbelief, "All of it?" Kid held his head propped onto laced fingers, "All of it. My father explained, rather theorized, that because I am not fully human, I recovered rather quickly." The not human comment had their heads spinning but they listened on, "I'm a reaper, built of my father's soul. I am not, in essence, all human. I heal quickly, I'm hard to kill, but I have my faults. The…the need for the symmetry of things for example." Maka gasped. The day he began to reorganize rooms around the school, was the day he had begun to disappear and distance himself for hours at a time from the group.

Maka looked into his amber eyes, "Do you, I mean, does your dad believe the same could happen to us? You know our memories?" Kid shrugged, "He's not sure, he thinks Stein could help, however. Stein is a brilliant, albeit…strange man." As an afterthought, he added, "We all trust him." They had all slumped into their chairs at the news that as they were grasping in the dark for memories, Kid had gotten them all back. Maka realized almost a moment too late what that meant. The group turned to him and much like their first full day at the DWMA, they started to pummel Kid with questions. "What happened to us?" "What was I like?" "Why didn't you say anything?" "Was it really a curse?" "Was I a good partner?" "Did I ever lose a fight?" "We really are friends right?" "Where do we live?" This went on for a good twenty seconds before Kid closed his eyes and with a firm but quiet, "Enough." The table grew quiet for a few moments.

Soul looked at Kid, "So are you going to go to Stein's with us?" At his question, Liz and Patty both looked at either side of Kid's face with uncertainty. He gave a small smile, "My partners need me, of course, I will be there." Black Star opened his mouth to ask another question and Kid held up a hand, "Do not expect me to give any more answers. I was not supposed to tell you that I regained all of my memories. Father and Stein thought it would hinder you in your own recovery. I will only act upon as acted towards. I apologize for not saying anything before, but for now, it's best that I do not say anymore. I just wanted you to know so that you realize that you can trust Stein…and myself. Excuse me. I have a meeting with Father." Kid stood elegantly from the table, but before he left he reached a hand out on either side to cup Patty and Liz's cheeks. He gave them a small smile then turned to leave.

Maka griped Soul's hand and she stared into his eyes, "Soul…" Hope blossomed so deeply inside of their chests she could feel his emotions matching hers. They looked at the rest of the table, Patty and Liz didn't look as happy and Black Star and Tsubaki looked lost. Maka reached her good hand to clasp Tsubaki's, "Hey, this is good news! We may not be reapers, but Kid is part human too! Don't you see? This means we should get the memories back at some point!" Liz sighed, "But when Maka? What if it's months or years?" Tsubaki nodded sadly, "One small memory or two at this rate doesn't look promising."

Maka shook her head, "No! You have to think positively! Kid knows what happened to us! I'm sure Stein will be able to find something to help us! The witches are helping him too and he knows what he's dealing with now!" Liz shrugged, "Let's hope so. I don't like being in the dark." Maka nodded, "I know, me neither. Stein is coming to get us this afternoon so hopefully, we will get some answers soon." Soul smiled at Maka's determination to make this work and it seemed the others finally began to feel better as she spoke. Maka smiled at them, "I know we are going to be alright you guys. We just need to trust Stein. Kid said we did, so don't fight him on whatever he wants to do okay?"

Black Star slammed his fist on the table, "If he gets pervy, I'm kicking his ass!" Maka rolled her eyes, "What is your deal with thinking the professors are pervs? Really." Black Star shoved another bite of food into his mouth and pointed his syrup-drenched fork at her, "Sid was totally trying to get a look at my junk the other day. Total perv." Soul laughed and shook his head, "Give it up Maks, there's no winning this argument with him." Black Star nodded, "Yeah! Soul's right. No way you could win against me in anything." Maka rolled her eyes once more and moved to finish her breakfast.

Soul drained his glass of his juice and licked his lips, "So Liz, you remember anything?" Liz's cheeks pinked and she gave a quick shake of her head. Patty giggled next to her and Liz shot her with a glare that could kill. Soul raised an eyebrow, "Uh, you sure about that?" Liz growled and slammed her coffee cup down onto the table, sloshing the last of the liquid out onto the surface, "I said no!" Soul lifted his hands in the air in peace, "Okay…okay…sorry I asked." Tsubaki looked at the flustered Liz and smiled, "You don't have to tell us the memory if it's something…personal." Liz flashed her angry stare in Tsubaki's direction, but with a look at the girl's kind face and purple eyes, she couldn't keep the anger in her expression.

Liz let out a long deep sigh, "Yes, I remembered something, but I'm not sharing so don't ask!" Patty continued to giggle and Liz socked her in the shoulder, "Shut up Patty! Don't you dare tell them!" Patty rubbed her shoulder all the while flashing a huge smile towards her sister's direction, "Oh but Liz, it's nothing bad!" Liz crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air, "Maybe not, but it's personal, Patty." Maka finished the last of her eggs, "Liz, you don't have to tell us. I'm just glad you got a memory back." Liz nodded, "Yeah…" Patty's smile faltered and she began drawing lazy circles on the tabletop with her finger, "I wish I remembered something." Liz's eyes widened and she pulled the girl in for a hug, "Oh, Patty! I'm sorry! You'll remember something soon I'm sure!"

Soul shook his head at the two girls. Their relationship was definitely that of siblings. Hot and cold but all loving. Soul thought about his brother briefly and wondered if he had also had weapon abilities if he'd be sitting here with them now. Maka noticed his far off look and nudged him with her shoulder, "What's up?" Soul shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking about my brother." Maka's eyes widened, "You have a brother? Wow." Soul smiled, "Lots of people have brothers Maka." She realized how she sounded and blushed, she clasped her ponytail and played with it nervously, No, I just…I didn't know and I wonder if I did, you know, before." His eyes looked into hers, "Probably. We're partners, you probably knew a lot about me." Maka smiled, blushed deeper and looked at him shyly, "Yeah, probably." Soul squeezed her leg gently under the table which made her jump.

Black Star raised an eyebrow at them, "Seriously, you two should just go do it already." Tsubaki clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him, "Black Star, really." Black Star raised a hand in their direction, "They are practically making out in front of us!" Liz rolled her eyes, "You must not know what making out is if you think that's what they are doing." Black Star grumbled, "Of course I do. I also know when two people want to rip each other's clothes off and they definitely do." Soul blushed and stammered, "I don't want to do that with her! That's…we aren't like that…not cool dude. Shut up." Black Star shrugged and took a gulp of his milk, "Call it like I see it, bro. Told you I see everything."

Maka felt hot, her cheeks were aflame and she suddenly felt like crying. Her hands had become sweaty. The trapped salt inside the bandage stung her wound and she realized it was starting to hurt pretty badly. Maka cleared her throat, "Um, I need to go take some medicine for my hand. I uh…I guess I will see you guys in a bit." She stood from the table and Soul looked up at her with a frown. She looked at him stoically for a brief moment then turned to walk away. As soon as she left the doorway Liz pounced on Black Star, You idiot!" She hit him in the chest with her fist, leaning over the table knocking dishes and glasses over. Patty erupted into laughter and cheered her on, "Go, big sis! Get him!" Black Star had lifted his hands in defense and pushed the girl off him, "What the hell, Liz?!" Tsubaki sat looking at them with shock and concern.

Liz growled, "You are a dumb ass." She gave Soul a glare, "What are you still doing here? Go get her before you become a dumb ass too!" Soul looked confused, "What?" Liz swiped an aggravated hand down her face, "Never mind, you already are one. Seriously Soul, Black Star just embarrassed the hell out of her. You said 'No I don't want to do that with her' and 'It's not like that'. What do you think she thought you meant at your stupid comments?" Soul frowned, still confused, "I meant that I wasn't trying to get into her pants first thing! Of course I want to but…I want to date her first you know?" Tsubaki sighed and looked at Soul, "Soul, that's all well and good but it didn't sound like that. You didn't actually say it that way. She might think you actually don't want to be with her…like that." Soul's red eyes rounded with understanding, "Oh…but…" Liz clapped her hands together, "Oh good, the idiot finally understands!" Soul jumped from the table, knocking his plate onto the floor in his haste to follow after Maka. He heard Patty's laughter and Black Star's comment, "Told ya. He totally wants to do her."

Soul hurried along the hallway towards the hospital wing, he stepped into the door, "Maka?" He checked the small bathroom, but the room was empty. He looked out the window to the courtyard but it looked empty too. He frowned and hurriedly made his way out to the hall. He called her name as he went about his search for her. He didn't find her in the library or the music room. He sighed and made his way to the hot spring but she wasn't there either. He wiped a hand down his face feeling guilty for obviously making her feel bad at his words. Liz had been right, he was a dumb ass.

He began to walk back down the hall then noticed the door to the tower was cracked, he pushed himself through and began to climb the winding stairs. He opened the door at the top to see Maka leaning against the railing, her head hung low. He approached her quietly and then saw her wipe at her eyes. She was crying. His stomach dropped and it felt like ice had filled it. He felt cold and heavy. He took another step towards her and whispered her name, "Maka?"

Maka jerked, startled, and swung around to face him. Her cheeks were splotchy and tears tracks glistened in the sun. Maka quickly wiped at her face and sniffled, "Soul…" Soul stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, Maka. What I said, I didn't mean…" Maka's arms hung limply at her sides as he embraced her and the action made him feel like he had been slapped. He let her go and stepped back. Her eyes were angrier now, "Why?" Soul, confused, repeated the word, "Why?" Maka sighed and began to pace back and forth in front of him, "Yes, why? Why do you act one way when we are alone, but then like you don't want to…to…" Words failing she stopped and motioned back and forth between them to finish her sentence. Soul shook his head, "No, Maka. It isn't like that!" Maka let out a bark of incredulous laughter, "Obviously. What was this? Just you passing time with the first girl that gave you the time of day?" Soul shook his head, "No! It's not like that!"

Maka growled in frustration, "Will you stop saying that?!" Soul hung his head, "Of course I want you, Maka." Maka's mouth hung open, "So then you only started in on me because you wanted to get laid then?! I can't believe you!" Soul's own anger flared, "Damn it, Maka! You've got it all wrong! Yes! I want you okay? It's not that I don't. I just thought, you know, I'd get to date you a little bit first before we did…that. I didn't want to rush things! Jesus!" Maka gasped and put her uninjured hand to her neck, "Oh." Soul's eyes softened, "Yeah. I want you like crazy Maks, but I'm not the kind of guy to jump the bones of just anyone, never have been. At least…I think." Maka nervously dug her toe into the rock below her shoe, "I'm…I'm sure you're not. I'm sorry."

Soul shook his head and stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her again. This time she returned his touch and his shoulders relaxed, "Don't apologize. I'm not always great with words. I stick my foot in my mouth a lot. Got into trouble a bunch as a kid because of it." Maka had begun to rub her hand against his neck and she felt him shudder, "So when Black Star said those things, you weren't saying you didn't…you…" Soul laughed against her neck, "I was embarrassed. That shit is private, even if we haven't done anything. I don't want people, especially Black Star, knowing what goes on between us. I want those things to be ours. Stuff like this…" Maka let out a gasp as she felt his lips caress the side of her neck then she jolted as she felt his tongue give a quick swipe at the place where her shoulder met her neck. It was her turn to shudder and a low hum escaped her mouth. She heard him chuckle low in his throat and she loved the sound.

Soul peppered kisses against her skin and nuzzled against her neck, "Like that huh?" Maka sighed contentedly and nodded. He chuckled again and pulled back so that his lips could meet hers. She pressed herself into the kiss and a tiny moan bubbled up from her throat. Soul smiled against her mouth, "So, that's what this is. You want me too." Maka gave a tiny nod and tugged on his neck tighter. Soul smiled and chuckled again but he pulled back to look into her emerald eyes. He was happy to see the tears were gone, "Good, cause you know, this wouldn't work for me if you didn't." Maka lightly smacked his shoulder, "You jerk." Soul pulled her against him by the hips, "Never to you. Not on purpose." He leaned in and gave her a kiss that curled her toes.

Their emotions began to flow back and forth between them and Soul tried to make sure she could feel everything he felt about her. Maka gasped as she felt waves of Soul's emotions course through her. She felt his anxiousness for her to believe him, his admiration of her, how much he liked her and her bravery, how he cared for her and wanted to protect her. She gave back just as much as she received. She gave him her feelings of euphoria mixed with a tinge of want, how happy he made her, how she loved his eyes and his smile when directed at her and how his hands felt on her body.

They slowly pulled away from one another and Soul pressed his forehead against Maka's, "Hmm…I got a lot of lust from you that time." Maka gasped and blushed and tried to break away from his grasp. He wouldn't let her. Soul began to laugh and pulled her close, "Nope…you're not getting away that easy." Maka puckered her mouth into a small pout, "It wasn't lusting." Soul cocked an eyebrow, "Really?" He ran a finger gently up the back of her hand to her elbow, that was grasping his bicep and watched as she broke out into goosebumps and closed her eyes. Maka inhaled, "I…it was…" Soul chuckled, "Lust." He felt their connection still open so he decided to show her how much he desired her in return through it. Maka gasped and began to tremble in his arms, her head dipped and pressed against his chest at the feeling.

It took a few moments for her to recover from the overwhelming feeling of his want for her. She finally looked up into his eyes and they glowed a deep red. Maka's eyes widened, "How'd you manage not to send that through the first time?" Soul shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe I wanted you to believe that I wasn't just trying to get into your pants." Maka gave a small laugh and when she stood up straight she stumbled. She groaned, "I have never been as uncoordinated as I have been lately with you." Soul grinned and his eyes flashed, "Glad I could make you weak in the knees. Can't wait to make your legs tremble in other ways bookworm. " Maka shivered at his words and she felt her stomach clench, "Oh really? You think you're that good in bed?" Soul threw his head back and laughed, "I haven't done much of anything like that, I think, but I'm doing a good enough job now aren't I?"

Soul's eyes widened when he saw her face transform from startled and shy to smoldering and mischievous. He was now the one to look at her with wide eyes, "Maka?" Maka giggled and pressed herself against him, "Why Soul, I do believe that was a challenge. One I'm looking forward to meeting… and winning." Soul growled and smashed his lips against hers. His hands began to roam across her body and she began to breathe heavily. Her injured hand was resting safely over his shoulder but her left started its own exploratory path up under the back of his shirt. She smiled against his lips when she felt his quick intake of breath at her touch.

He broke their kiss and as she looked at him with a satisfied gaze, he pretended to fall to the ground, "Oh Maka! You make me weak in the knees!" She rolled her eyes at him and he quickly stood to take her back into his arms, a giant sharp-toothed grin spreading across his face. She smacked him on the shoulder lightly with her good hand, "Baka." Soul laughed, "Your Baka." Maka groaned, "Ugh…cheesy!" Soul grinned bigger, "I love cheese." Maka snorted, "You are ridiculous." Soul wiggled his eyebrows, "Yeah, but you like it." Maka laughed and nodded, "I guess." Soul feigned being stabbed in the chest, "Ouch." Maka kissed the tip of his nose and he pulled her into a tight embrace which soon lead to more kissing.

Every part of their bodies were as close as two could be, standing on the school balcony, fully clothed, with a hot sun shining brightly overhead. They were in their own world so they didn't hear the footsteps or the strangled intake of breath behind them, "What the hell do you think you are doing to my precious baby girl?!" Maka squeaked, felt Soul stiffen in her arms, and then she let out a long groan, "Hello, Papa." Soul and Maka began to straighten their clothing and then turned to face the furious-looking man. At first, Soul felt nervous, but then Spirit broke out into a flood of tears which took him by surprise, "Maka! How could you? With him?! Don't you love your Papa?!" Maka stood stock still and Soul looked disgusted, "Dude, seriously? She's your daughter. That's so gross!" Spirit gave Soul a shocked look, "No! That's not what…I…Maka! Maka! Why would you choose him? I thought your memories were gone! I thought you'd choose someone so much better now!"

Soul looked even more confused and Maka clenched her fists, wincing at the pain it caused her in her right hand. Soul glanced at her bandaged hand and back up to the red-haired man before them. He felt her anger wash over him through their connection and he quickly took on a protective stance and stared the man down. Maka looked at her father through lowered eyebrows, "What do you mean by that, Papa?" Spirit flinched at her inflection of his fatherly name spit like venom from her mouth. Spirit wiped at the tears and snot pouring from his nose, "Maka! Baby! You could do so much better!"

Maka glowered more fiercely, "You keep saying that, but what's wrong with him?" She watched her father grasp at the air in front of her then point at Soul, "He's…He's…your weapon! I thought you wouldn't want to follow my path, you know after your Mama." Maka growled, "Not everyone is like you! You cheater!" Soul looked at Maka and then back to her father. His stance shifting and breaking slightly due to his curiosity at their conversation. Spirit took another step closer, "Maka. I don't understand. Your memories of him are gone, but you chose him again?" Maka looked like his words had stung her, "Again?" Spirit let out a heavy sigh, "Sweetie, I don't understand, but yeah. I mean…before…before I knew you were in love with the octopus head. Even though he never did anything about it. Coward. I mean…not that he should!" Soul and Maka both shouted, "Hey!" Maka looked at Soul, "Octopus head?" Soul shrugged and Spirit sniffled, "I guess your souls are more bound than I thought."

Maka's head spun and she gave another glance to her father, "Papa. Were Soul and I…were we…" Spirit was already shaking his head, "No, you never were together, but everyone seemed to want it to be that way. I never got it. He's not good enough." Soul huffed, "Hey! You don't even know me! Who the hell are you to decide if I'm good enough for her?" Spirit curled a lip at Soul, "I do know you and I'm her father." Maka stomped her foot, "Yeah, but you've never made a choice for me and you've never won any father of the year awards." Spirit flinched, "Maka! How you hurt your Papa!" Maka rolled her eyes and reached her left hand out to grab Soul's. She gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Papa, what are you doing here?"

Spirit seemed to quickly get his act together and stood straight and stiffly up almost like a soldier. If his clothes weren't too big on him, Soul thought he might actually look the part. Spirit cleared his throat, "Lord Death wants to see you in the death room. Now. You're late." Maka huffed and mumbled to Soul, "He says that like he wasn't the reason." Soul tried to cover his laugh but failed and received a glower from her father. Spirit turned and they shuffled along behind him still holding hands. Soul looked at their entwined fingers, "How's your hand?" Maka looked sheepish, "I shouldn't have lost my temper. I didn't take another pain pill and I think I aggravated it." Soul gave her good hand a small squeeze and looked at the back of Maka's father who was marching very purposeful down the stairs, "Uh...Spirit?" Spirit growled, "That's Spirit, Sir. I'm a Death Scythe you know." Soul shrugged, "That means nothing to me, Sir. We need to stop by the hospital room."

Spirit spun on the stairs causing Maka and Soul both to stumble on the step they were on, "We need to get to the death room. Wait, why?!" Maka took a breath like she was about to lay into her father again but Soul beat her to the punch, "If you haven't noticed, Sir, your daughter is hurt and needs to take her pain medicine." Spirit's eyes widened and looked at her hand seeming to just now see the bright white bandages wrapped around her hand. Spirit leapt up the stairs towards her and shoved Soul out of the way almost causing him to tumbled headfirst down them if it hadn't been for the banister he was able to grasp onto. Maka scowled as her father grasped her arm above her injured hand, "Maka! My baby girl! What happened?!" Maka jerked her hand away and held it protectively against her chest, "Nothing! It's fine!"

Spirit turned and shouted, "You! You did this! I know it! You damn octopus! I've seen this before! You stay away from my Maka!" Spirit looked back to Maka, "See my darling? This, this is why he's no good for you!" Maka pushed past her father, grabbed Soul by the hand and marched down the stairs. She shouted back, "It was an accident and I seem to remember Mama coming home with similar wounds caused by you!" Maka's eyes widened, and she clasped a hand to her mouth. She had just regained another memory, one of her father being a weapon and her Mama a meister. Soul raised his eyebrows in question at her. She shook her head, "Later." Spirit had begun to cry again, "Maka! Maka! Maaakaaaaaaa! I love you! Forgive your Papa!" Maka huffed and continued to drag a stunned Soul by the wrist down the stairs and out into the school hall with her hand still shaking.

They made their way silently towards the hospital room, the only sounds were from a wailing Spirit behind them. Maka would occasionally roll her eyes and groan and Soul couldn't help but find amusement in the situation. When the hospital room door was only a few feet away Maka dropped Soul's wrist and spun on her heel to face her sobbing father. She pointed a finger into his face and leaned in, "You. Stay. Here." Spirit sniveled and nodded, wiping at his face.

Soul wanted to burst into laughter but decided the death glare in Maka's eyes was too dangerous to chance it being cast his way so he held it in. He decided to open the door for her and she stomped inside shouting at him to shut the door behind them. As soon as it was latched firmly, Soul couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, Maks, I thought my parents were crazy." Maka let out a deep breath and sat on the edge of her bed but let out a small laugh, "He means well, but yeah, he's an oblivious piece of work." Maka was holding her wrapped hand gently in her lap, a small frown of pain and deep thought marring her face. Soul walked to the chair that held her pills and water and brought them to her. He opened the bottle and fished a single painkiller out and held it out to her. She grabbed it and popped it into her mouth and quickly reached for the water. She swallowed hard and he took the water bottle from her fingers to place back onto the chair, Thank you."

Soul walked back in front of her and felt like he was towering over her smaller frame as she had slumped down, elbows resting on her knees. He lowered himself onto the floor in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her thighs to rest on the mattress. He looked up at her face, her eyes were closed, "Maka." When her green eyes opened, he saw the tiredness there and he felt sad. He leaned up and gave her a soft kiss. Maka sighed and when they pulled apart she had a small smile on her lips, "Thank you, Soul."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "You had another memory come back." It wasn't a question but she nodded in answer, "I remember my Papa being a weapon, and Mama…she was his wielder, but not much detail about it. Just that it is. Like their job titles, but I remember her being hurt sometimes." Soul brushed his hand across her scalp, "We don't have to go to Stein's. We could say no. Give it a few more days." Maka shook her head and rubbed his arm, "No, I have to go. If everyone else is I have to. Is it wrong to not want to though? Just to want to stay here with you?" Soul smiled, "Well when you put it that way how could I say it is?" Maka laughed tiredly, "Yeah."

She bent down to embrace him. He returned her hug, his head awkwardly pressing halfway into her stomach and chest. He was counting her heartbeats and taking in the smell of strawberries that always seemed to cling to her, it comforted him. They heard a quick knock and her father's muffled voice, "If you're done, we need to get to the death room." They both sighed and Soul stood to take Maka's hand. He pulled her to the door but before he could open it she had yanked him toward her and crushed her lips to his. His hand went to cup the side of her face and she sighed as she pulled away, "Whatever happens…the promise?" Soul smiled gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Promise." He gave her hand a squeeze and pulled the door open.

Spirit stood there, face wet with his tears, but he was composed and looked almost threatening. Again Soul thought he looked like he could be a cool guy if he weren't so crazy. Soul cleared his throat when Spirit didn't move to let them pass. Spirit looked at their entwined hands, then at Maka's weary face and seemed to finally understand that he had no say in what happened between them. He stepped to the side and Soul gently pulled Maka from the room. Spirit heaved a deep sigh, "Maka…I'm sorry baby." Maka nodded, "I know, Papa."

Soul rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand and pulled her down the hall, not knowing which way he should go, but making a statement to Spirit that they were in the lead. He couldn't help to think about family again. His family drove him nuts, made him angry and resentful more often than not. Though even with the way his family was, he loved them and Maka's relationship with her father made it seem as though he wasn't alone.

Soul, still determined to show Spirit they were capable of making their own decisions made to turn down the hall towards the main office. He saw it every morning going to the cafeteria and assumed that's where the headmaster would be. Spirit cleared his throat and they turned. Spirit pointed down the opposite hall, "This way." Soul ground his teeth as Spirit fell back into the lead and Maka smiled gently at him, "We really don't know where we are going. I think he gets it." Soul grumbled, "I guess." Maka rubbed her thumb over his hand in comfort.

The unfamiliar hall they walked down ended with a huge ornate door blocking their path. A giant skull with three prongs jutting down from its chin like a strange beard split in half when the two doors swung outward to permit them entrance. Maka's eyes widened, "How'd we not remember this hall or door when we got here?" Spirit's quiet voice came from in front of them, "This door has many faces and many exits. It can only be found in an emergency, if you've been summoned or if you are a Death Scythe." Soul and Maka looked at each other with surprised expressions, "Wow." "Cool."

Spirit quickened their pace and the overhead blades crowing the wooden columns leading their way to the main chamber of the room flashed as they passed underneath each one. Soon they were walking into the large open area and saw Lord Death standing tall in front of a giant overly embellished mirror. Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid were already there. They stood together in a line and at the end was Stein, cigarette hanging from his lips and a much smaller girl in a tall pointy hat who was stroking a large tadpole.

Everyone turned as their footsteps approached and Spirit took his place next to the unknown girl, "Sorry we're late." Maka and Soul scrambled to the other end to stand next to Tsubaki. Lord Death cocked his head and clapped his huge white boxy hands together, "Okie Dokie! We are all here! Good! So, kids, Stein has something he'd like to tell you, about your stay with him. Stein…if you please."

Stein stepped forward a few feet then turned to look at them, "So, as you know, you all agreed to be subjected to some observational testing and to work through some theories of mine." He paused and glanced at each of them, they realized he wanted them to acknowledge his words. They all quickly nodded and he continued, "This is Eruka, a witch, who has been helping me." Eruka smiled and stopped petting the sleeping tadpole long enough to give a small wave at them all. Stein took a puff of his cigarette and began to walk back and forth in front of them as he spoke, "We don't know why your memories are gone." At his words, Maka stiffened and gave a quick angry glance to Kid. Soul squeezed her hand and she held her tongue. Apparently, the professor was going to act as though he didn't know so Maka figured she would play along for now.

Stein exhaled a large puff of smoke, "I'm going to ask each of you to subject yourselves to what could be quite uncomfortable situations, but that you also trust me. Can you do that?" Black Star stomped his foot and stepped out of line towards the professor, "What kind of situations? If you ask me to get naked in front of you I am going to cut your di…" Tsubaki gasped, "Black Star, no!" Stein held up a hand, "I might ask you to do just that but it will not be in front of me but maybe your partner. I might ask you to stay in a deprivation room for hours on end, I may ask you to listen to a retelling of a horrible experience you've had in the past. There are many options." They started looking back and forth at each other and then the shouting began. Maka noticed her father had joined in the yelling as well but Kid stood eerily still and had cast his gaze straight ahead not reacting at all.

Stein flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his boot, "I am trying to trigger your memories. Eruka has managed to develop a potion that will help you relax, help you be more forthcoming with feelings, and help you open up. Then I will ask you to do something or experience something, that yes, may be uncomfortable. It is with the hope that something will unlock your memories. I promise that you will never be in any danger. I am not your enemy and I am not running any cruel experiments on you."

The room was silent for a few seconds before the objections began all over again. Maka stepped out of line and marched her self in front of Kid. His eyes widened slightly, afraid of what she might say. Maka frowned, "You've been awfully quiet. What do you have to say Kid?" Everyone turned their attention to Kid's calm face and waited for him to answer Maka. Kid looked into her eyes and without blinking said, "Trust him." Maka crossed her arms and then looked to her bewildered-looking friends, "You heard him. We agreed to this. We agreed that we would try anything to get our memories back." Black Star frowned, "Pervs." Tsubaki flicked him on the shoulder but nodded, "I…I think we should try." Liz sighed, "Fine, but what if we don't want to continue?"

Stein looked at the tall girl who had an arm wrapped around Patty's shoulders, "You just say the word. As I said, I'm not experimenting just to experiment. I do believe some of these…exercises, could help, but you are ultimately in control." Soul frowned, "How so?" Stein cranked the bolt in his head once, "Some of the situations will be totally blind to any others but you, but Sid, Marie, Eruka and I will be around to pull you out of anything you can't handle. Though I trust you will try your hardest to complete each scenario. They are after all just exercises. Another mission if you will."

The Spartoi members had naturally gravitated into a circle to discuss the situation with each other. Even Kid had pulled himself in to stand in between Patty and Liz. Tsubaki wrung her hands and glanced at Black Star then to Kid and whispered, "Kid said we trust Stein. I think we should try." Maka nodded and just as quietly added, "Even though the professor may know now what caused our memory loss, he still may not know how to deal with the curse itself. Even with a witch's help." Soul peeked up over Maka's shoulder to make sure they weren't being overheard. Stein was busy lighting another cigarette and calming a frantic Spirit by patting him on the shoulder. Spirit was shaking his head and wailing incoherently something about Stein and a matchmaker.

Soul popped his head back down into their huddle, "Look, I don't like this much either, but so far us sitting around playing house isn't working. Not really. Sure, we've all gotten a memory or two back…" Soul gave a sharp glance at Kid, "But I think extreme memory loss may need extreme solutions." Maka raised her eyes at Soul, "Well said." Soul shrugged, "I may be a dumb ass, but I'm not an idiot." That made the group laugh and the tension eased slightly. Kid gave a glance to each of them, "Please, remember what I said. We all trust him. He hasn't said anything about my situation because I think he doesn't want it to hinder anything in your recovery. I may have set you all back and for that, I am truly sorry." Liz placed her hand on his shoulder, "I think we are all glad you told us. We're already so lost. So to know even one of us is back to normal, gives us, I guess, hope." Patty nodded quickly, "Yeah!" Kid received many different versions of hushed thanks or agreement at Liz's words. Kid nodded, "Then are you ready?" They all seemed to take a collective breath and then stood straight and turned to face their professor. Stein was smiling as he watched them fall into line with familiar serious, determined expressions covering their faces. Maybe the Spartoi wasn't as lost as he had thought.

Just as Kid was about to open his mouth to shout over Spirit's lamenting on Maka's behalf about being a lab rat and being stuck with an octopus, Lord Death shouted, "Reaper chop!" His large glove-like hand came slamming down onto Spirit's head. They all jumped and winced as Spirit fell to the floor mumbling, "Maka, Octopus…Makapus…" Spirit fell silent as he blacked out.

Stein cleared his throat and stepped over the unconscious man at his feet, "Kid?" Kid nodded, "We're ready." Stein nodded and then looked to Lord Death who clapped his hands quickly and with a cheerful, "Alrighty! Let's get this party started!" Black Star mumbled, "This is not my kind of party." The reaper turned to the large mirror and made a few quick hand gestures which made it glow brightly. Another large open room, much darker than the one they currently stood in, was visible through the shimmering glass. Maka took a deep breath and grabbed at Soul's hand. He tightly wove his fingers in hers and gave her a nervous, but determined look. If she was brave, he could be too. For her.

Stein walked up the steps to the platform as Lord Death stepped to the side almost bouncing in his excitement. Maka thought for being the reaper of death he sure was happy, and weird, though she supposed they all had their quirks. Soul and Maka were the first to walk through the mirror after Stein and found themselves in a dimly lit hallway. Marie and Sid were standing off to the left to greet them and soon all eight bodies had passed through the mirror. Said mirror flashed and shimmered. They turned to look at the plain framed glass leaning against the wall of the hall they stood in. It was now showing only their reflections.

Stein turned and gave them a wide smile that Maka was sure was supposed to be reassuring, but in this light it almost made him look sinister, "Shall we get started?"


	7. Let The Trials Begin - The Ninja, Prodigy, and Little Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We are coming to the end, there is only one chapter left and the epilogue. Things are going to get more intense in the next chapter or two. Hang on to your butts. Please leave a comment or review, I'd love to know what you think! 33 ~ Cmay

The members of the Spartoi had no time to acclimate or even ask questions. Sid had taken Tsubaki by the shoulder to lead her down the hall. Sid waved behind him beckoning Black Star to follow. Black Star growled, "Don't try anything funny you sicko." Sid sighed and marched down the hall once he was sure Black Star was following. Marie had walked out from a small room to their right and smiled at Patty, "Patty, please follow me." Patty hugged Liz and followed the tall woman down the opposite hall. Eruka smiled at Liz and Kid, "Um, hi, I'm Eruka. Could you come with me please?" Liz looked nervously to Kid but he gave her a nod and placed his hand at the small of her back ushering her forward. That left Maka and Soul standing anxiously alone with Stein in the corridor. Stein smiled softly at them, "So, I have a couple of questions before I decide what the first session should be for you."

Stein looked at Maka, "Have you had any memories return?" Maka nodded, "Yes." Stein looked at Soul, "And you?" Soul cleared his throat, "Um, yeah." Stein nodded, "Though so. Has anything else strange happened? A connection you can't explain?" Maka took a deep breath, how Stein knew, she had no idea but she nodded and he smiled again. "Not surprising. Do you want to stay in a room together during your sessions?" Maka and Soul both looked at each other then straight back to the professor answering as one, "Yes!" Stein smiled and rubbed his chin, "Then, Soul you wait here. Maka this way please." Stein gently took her arm and lead her down a third hall away from him and the others. Soul frowned as Maka looked over her shoulder back to Soul, a small amount of fear apparent in her features. He felt his anger flare, "Hey, we said yes!" Stein didn't turn but answered, "All the more reason to separate you." Maka's eyes widened but she didn't fight Stein's gentle grasp leading her away from Soul, who she felt panicking through their connection.

Stein opened a door and led Maka in, "Please wait here. I will be right back." As soon as he shut the door she felt Soul disappear from her. She hadn't realized that they must have stayed open to each other, even just slightly, since the first time it happened. Maka's heart pounded and she felt an unease, a worry creep up her spine and twirl back down heavily into her gut at the lack of Soul's presence. She took a few calming breaths and pressed her ear tightly against the door trying to listen for any sounds. None came.

Stein padded back up the dark hall towards Soul, the only light giving away his position was the cherry from his cigarette glowing as he dragged on it steadily. Soul was livid, his eyes flashed almost orange and he crouched low, ready to attack as Stein appeared back in front of him, "What'd you do to her?!" Stein held up a hand, "Nothing. She's fine. Just in a sensory deprivation room. I'm sorry to cut her off like this, but I need you both to focus on yourselves for a bit." Soul eased his posture but his frown didn't leave his brows, "I'm trusting you, dude." Stein nodded, "I appreciate that, Soul. I am not going to harm any of you, but you will be ill at ease while here. I know you are now, but this is nothing of the likes of what I am talking about. Can you handle this?" Soul was overwhelmed, all he wanted to do was run down the hall and swing open the door Maka was behind to grab her, hold her and not let go. Stein clicked his fingers in front of Soul's face, "Can you do it? For her?" At the taller man's words, he stood straight and nodded once, "Yeah. Of course."

Stein put a hand on his shoulder, "Then follow me." Soul was surprised to see that Stein was leading him down the same hall Maka had disappeared into, his heart thumped hopefully that maybe that had been the first test and Stein would let him stay with Maka after all. He was in no such luck as Stein pointed to a closed door, "She's in there, but I want you in here." The room Stein held the door open to was directly across from Maka's. Soul took a slow breath and made his way into the room. Stein entered behind him, "Eruka is going to be by shortly with a potion for you all to take, do not fight her on it. I will be back." Stein left the room. A loud squeal from the door reverberated around the room and Soul began to dread what was to come.

Liz was pacing back and forth in the room she had been placed in while Kid stood quietly in the center watching her, "Liz." She looked worriedly at him but continued her pacing. Kid reached out a hand and grabbed her above the elbow when she made another pass, "Liz." She stopped and snapped at him, "What?" Kid rubbed his thumb against her arm, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You know that right?" Liz pulled her arm away from him, rubbing at the place where his hand had been, "No! No, I don't! You've got your memories back! You know me, but I don't…I don't know you!"

Kid sighed, "Maybe so, but can't you feel it? Deep down? Can't you feel…me?" Liz's eyes became the size of saucers, "I…I…" Kid took a step towards her, "Liz, please try to remember me. These last few days have been hell. I've wanted to tell you everything. Please try." Liz stared at his hand that was outstretched and he looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I…I do remember, well not really. I mean…I had a memory of you." Kid gave her a small smile, "Would you like to share it with me?" Liz's cheeks pinked and she looked everywhere but his face, "Um…" Kid nodded in understanding and lowered his hand, "It's alright, you don't have to." Liz snapped her head up to look at him, "No! It's just…it's a little embarrassing." Kid stayed silent giving the manic girl time to collect herself, time to decide if she would tell him.

Liz wrung her hands in front of her stomach, "Kid? Do you…did we? Well, what I mean is I remember us in a dark room and we were…well…making out. I think. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not cause I was asleep at the time, but it felt so real…so were we…" Kid smiled, "Oh, yes. That happened." Liz covered her face and then glanced at him from behind her fingers, "Really?" Kid nodded, "Yes…you and Patty are the only ones who can calm me down during an episode. There was one night though, that it was my turn to help you, and well…the only way I could get through to you was by kissing you." Liz's face fell, "Oh, so it wasn't because we were…oh." Kid stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I didn't say it wasn't because I didn't have feelings for you. I merely said that was the only way I could calm you down at that moment. That was not the first time we had done something like that. Together. Far from it."

Liz gasped and shook her head, "Ohhh, this is too much! I'm so confused!" Kid rubbed her shoulder, "I'm here for you Liz. I always will be. I'm more concerned about Patty at the moment. She's alone. I hope Stein understands she is a unique creature and if he goes too far on her, I will make him pay." Liz stared wide-eyed as Kid's eyes glowed a vivid gold and a dark purple shimmer began to caress his form, billowing out in tendrils to lick at the door as if to reach out towards the younger Thompson sister.

There was a small knock at said door and Kid shook his head to clear his thoughts. Liz watched as his eyes became the same honeyed amber color as before and the purple wisps vanished from view. They watched the door as it opened and the witch, Eruka, stood in the doorway holding a small metal tray, "Hello. Um, I'm Eruka, I'm here to give you the potion if you're ready?" Kid looked to Liz and gave her an encouraging nod, Liz shuffled a few steps forward and held out her hand, "Let's get this over with." Eruka looked at her outstretched hand and used her free one to place a low five into it a bit awkwardly. Liz curled a lip, "What are you…?" Kid stepped next to Liz, "Eruka, the potion, I assume it's not to be ingested?" Eruka shook her head, "Nope. It would taste awful and probably make you throw up if you did. Better to give it as a shot." Liz finally made eye contact with the tray the girl held and crossed her arms, "You're going to inject me with some strange witchy juice?! No way!" Kid smiled, "Liz, what difference would it make if you were willing to drink it?" Liz dropped her jaw but couldn't argue, "Fine! If I get an infection from that scary-looking needle, I'm going to sue!" Liz watched as Kid moved to a small chair in the corner of the room and began to remove his suit jacket. He placed it gently on the back of the chair making sure it was perfectly aligned then began to roll up his sleeve. He had to do it multiple times as it was, apparently, not symmetrical enough. When he finally got the fabric to cooperate he worked to roll the other to match. Eruka cocked her head to the side, " I only need one arm. You don't need to roll both." Liz held her hands up and shook her hands frantically in the air, "No! No! He has to! Let him be. Inject me first."

Eruka lifted an eyebrow but shrugged, "Okay, but you may want to sit down. I'm not sure how you'll react at first, better to be safe." Liz cringed but sat down, "If I die, I'm going to haunt you…forever." Eruka ignored her threat and kneeled in front of her, placing the tray on the floor. She tore open a small square and passed the alcohol swab it contained across the crook of her elbow. Liz looked up from her position to watch as Kid came to sit next to her on the floor. He reached over and took her hand, "It's okay. I'm here." Eruka picked up the large syringe and placed it at Liz's arm and Kid cleared his throat forcefully, "That's not centered." Liz and Eruka both stared at him. Eruka frowned, "The center of her arm isn't where the vein is." Liz looked at Kid's face, "Just look away, Kid. I need to anyway." Kid turned his head to stare at Liz's mahogany brown eyes. They were mere inches apart and soon Liz felt a sharp pinch and squeezed her eyes closed. She held her breath for one, two, three seconds and after that, nothing happened. She let out a long relieved sigh.

Liz smiled at Kid in relief and just as Eruka made to mirror her actions on Kid, Liz stiffened and began to fall backward. The young reaper, with his lightning-fast reflexes, caught her and laid her down gently to the floor, "Liz! Elizabeth!" Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly and her chest heaved up and down then she began to shiver. Kid glared at Eruka, "What is happening?" Eruka shrugged, "It's the potion. She's worked up and tense, it's forcing her to break out of all of that to get to her base emotions." Kid rubbed his hand across her now damp forehead moving her hair from her face. His other supported her head as he watched on worriedly as she quietly moaned. Eruka sat quietly but reassured him, "She's fine. Everyone is going to react a little differently. I expect nothing should happen to you though. You're a reaper. Why you even wanted to take it is beyond me." Kid frowned as he stared at Liz's strained features, "If my girls are going through it, I will too."

Soon Liz stilled and Kid rested her head on the floor as she remained oblivious to her surroundings, "Hurry up and give me the shot." Eruka nodded and fumbled to quickly inject him with his own dose of the potion. He felt a strange tingle and warmth but otherwise was fine. He turned back to Liz who had just opened her eyes. Tears were falling silently from them. Eruka pulled a long strip of cloth from the tray's surface, " I will need to gag her now." Kid frowned as he helped Liz sit up, Is that necessary?" Liz looked scared and confused while she clung to Kid's arm. Eruka looked apologetic, "Liz you cannot say a word to him during this session. That is what this is for. To help."

Liz grasped the front of Kid's white shirt, "Kid?" He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly as Eruka gently coaxed Liz to allow her to place the cloth into her mouth and tie it around the back of her head. Kid frowned as Liz whimpered and large tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "What if I take it off her?" Eruka looked sad, "If she talks, you will be separated and she will have to go through another session…alone. It's best to leave it on. That's not all though." Kid and the now silent Liz watched as the witch pulled a large gold pair of scissors from the tray and held them up, "I'm sorry, Kid."

Eruka reached forward to grab at his hair. He flinched and began moving away from her trying to pull Liz along with him. Eruka mumbled a few strange words, apparently a spell, which made Kid freeze in place. Liz moaned behind the cloth blocking her mouth and the witch sighed, "Liz, please, do not interfere. I'm really sorry." Eruka reached up and began slicing into Kid's hair randomly. Patches of black mixed with small bits of white fell to the floor and Kid began to shake. She didn't stop there. She then began on his clothing. She cut out random chunks of his shirt, pants, one sock and then sliced through one shoelace. She had even stood and attacked the jacket hanging from the chair. Once she was done slicing and dicing at every inch of Kid's appearance, she stood and collected the tray. She made her way to the door and turned back, "Good luck, Liz." The door clicked shut and all was quiet.

Black Star was kicking at the door that had been shut for a good long while. Tsubaki reached out to Black Star, "Black Star?" He whirled, "I want to get this started already! Why lock us up for so long beforehand?" Tsubaki shrugged, "Maybe it's like the doctor's office. You always get there fifteen minutes early, but they don't get to you until a while after your appointment time." Black Star huffed, "Don't they know who I am?!" Tsubaki shook her head, "They know more about us all than we do." Black Star glowered, "Yeah, well, I bet you I can still win in a fight!" Black Star kicked at the door once more then they heard the handle squeak as it turned.

The door opened and the small witch entered followed by Sid. Black Star rolled his eyes, "Not you again." Sid grumbled, "I'm here to make sure you don't do anything to her." Eruka explained the potion and Black Star complained but allowed the girl to hand them a bright blue liquid to drink. Tsubaki and Black Star drank it and both of them spent a bit of time on the floor before regaining their composure. Eruka looked at Tsubaki when the girl sat up, "Tsubaki, this first part of the session is for Black Star and Sid. You are here to make sure they don't kill each other." Tsubaki gasped and Black Star cackled as he shot up from the floor swaying slightly on his feet, "Hell yeah! A fight!" I've got this Tsu!"

Tsubaki clutched her fists to her chest and Eruka motioned her to the chair in the corner of the room, "Tsubaki, you must not step in unless you're really needed. Stein thought having you two paired would help, but if you try to interrupt what Sid tries to do with Black Star you will be separated and you will have to endure another session by yourself." Tsubaki nodded and promptly sat down in the chair, her hands folded tightly into her lap. Eruka made her way from the room and Sid slammed the door shut making Tsubaki jump involuntary.

A quiet knock rapped against Patty's door and she chimed, "Come in!" Eruka stepped in and shut the door giving the girl a large smile, "Hi, Patty!" Patty smiled and gave a small wave, "Hello." Eruka placed her tray down and turned to reach her hand out, "I'm Eruka. I'm going to be giving you a potion to hopefully help you get your memories back." Patty nodded and watched as the girl moved to pull a cup from her tray, she handed it to her and Patty looked at it, "Oh! Pretty! It's pink!"

Eruka nodded and smiled brightly, "Yep! Patty, I need you to drink all of that okay? It's not gonna taste great, even though it looks nice." Patty looked into the small cup and nodded, "This will help me get my memories back right?" Eruka nodded, "Hopefully." Patty nodded, "Okay!" She gulped down the liquid making a face at its bitter flavor. Eruka's eyes took on a look of sadness, "Patty, you're going to remember everything you already do, but mostly all the bad stuff. So try to focus on what made you happy again afterward? Got it?" Patty looked up nervously at the witch as she gave back the small cup, "After…happy. Sure, okay." Eruka gave the girl a small hug and then pulled a stuffed giraffe out from the bag hanging at her side, "Here. Try to remember all the things that made you happy after. Always after okay?" Patty clutched the stuffed animal to her chest and her face fell, tears welling up in her eyes. Eruka quickly grabbed the tray and left the room.

The young witch had pressed herself against the wall in the hall and rubbed at her eyes. She heard a low, calm voice, "Eruka?" She lifted her head and met Stein's yellow-green eyes. She pouted and tears welled up as she spoke, "Oh, Professor Stein this is awful! They are all already so…so…delicate. What if this breaks them and they go mad? It would be my fault." Stein placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, "It may have to happen, but Eruka, it wouldn't be your fault. These kids, they are the furthest thing from delicate. They are strong. They want to come back. The magic that cursed them is strong too. This is a necessary evil and I hope that your potions will help so that this doesn't go on for too much longer."

Eruka wiped at her running nose, "Patty…she's alone. She's so…sweet and innocent." Stein nodded, "Maybe, but she is stronger than you know." Eruka took a deep breath, "Maka and Soul are the only ones left. I'll go now." Stein squeezed her shoulder to stop her and then pulled the tray from her hands. "I think I will handle them myself." Eruka looked surprised but gave a sigh of relief, "Good. I mean, I could, but why you?" Stein gave her a small smile, "I think they are going to be our trouble makers." Eruka gasped and gave a look towards Black Star and Tsubaki's room, "Really?"

Stein chuckled, "Eruka, you knew them a bit from before. How would you describe their relationship?" She tilted her head, "They were a couple and the best partners. Us witches knew of their skill. Some were scared of them. Me too." Stein nodded, "What if I told you they were never a couple and fought against it with everything they had? They are only now showing those kinds of feelings with no memories of the past. What do you think is going to happen if their memories return?

Eruka gasped, "This could backfire on them! Especially with what you have planned! They shouldn't take this potion if they are already more open to each other than before!" Stein nodded, "I know. I'm going to use the candles you made too." Eruka shuddered, "That, that is too much! You said you used them on them before and it…" Stein chuckled, "It worked, but more in a roundabout way but still not really as I'd planned. I'm hoping these will be better being as you know more about the magic used than even Maba." He gave the girl a pondering look, "Eruka, how do you stay in the lower ranks with that kind of magical knowledge?" Eruka shrugged, "I don't want any unwanted attention. If the head witch knew how powerful I really was I'd be a prisoner to the guild. After Medusa, I decided to stay in the shadows." He nodded, "Well, I'm glad to have you here. I think you will play a crucial role in this all succeeding. Eruka smiled and watched as Stein walked away from her to the main lab room to gather the candles she had created. Now she understood why Stein had her make different potions, each of the Spartoi members were like lace, denim, and cotton. Each needed a different type of care to keep from being ruined in the wash. Maybe he really did know what he was doing. She hoped her magic was strong enough to help too.

Stein knocked on Soul's door and pushed it open. Soul turned himself around to face the professor his eyes filled with a fierce worry, "Stein. Is Maka alright?" Stein nodded, "I haven't even gone in to see her yet. She's fine." Soul looked at the candles cradled in his arms, "What are those?" Stein shrugged, "Just candles…although they are meant to help open up your mind." Soul watched as Stein set a candle in each corner of the room and quickly lit them with a lighter from his pocket. He stood and came to stand in front of Soul, resting a hand on either of his shoulders, "Are you ready?" Soul shrugged, "For what?" Stein removed his hands and began stepping back towards the door as the scent of the candles began to fill the room, "Your first task Soul, is to save Maka." With that Stein exited the room and Soul heard a click of a lock before the professor's words sunk in and then his fists were pounding on the door.

Stein stood outside of Maka's room and waited until Soul paused in his assault on the door to open hers so she wouldn't hear his struggle. When Soul stopped hitting the door and seemed to be trying to pull it from its hinges instead, Stein entered her room. Maka was sitting in the center of the tiled floor in one of the two chairs available, playing with the hem of her shirt. She looked up, eyes curious, and watched as Stein quickly closed the door. He walked towards her and held a hand out to help her stand, "Maka. I have a special request for you. You know Soul can be quite stubborn, well at least you used to. The potion swirling around his room right now is going to break it all down. He's going to be vulnerable and I want you to observe him with me. We will go from there."

Maka eyed him warily, "Just observe?" Stein nodded, "For now." Maka crossed her arms, "He's not going to be hurt right?" Stein shook his head, "No, there is not going to be any violence for any of you. Well…maybe with the exception of Black Star, as I'm sure he will be the one to initiate a fight at some point." Maka let out a small huff, "Yeah, I'm sure he will. Okay, Professor Stein, I will help. When do we start?" Stein pushed his glasses further up his nose, "We already have."

Black Star crouched and glowered at Sid, ready to pounce, as the large blue man stood quietly with his arms crossed. After a few moments of nothing but silent glares, Black Star growled, "Damn it! What the hell? Let's go already! You and me!" Sid sighed, "Black Star, 'm disappointed in you." Black Star clenched his fists, "What the hell does that mean? Who the hell are you to say that to me?" Sid shifted his weight and shrugged his crossed arms awkwardly, "You're supposed to be the biggest star here and all I see is a weak, spoiled, annoying, little brat."

Black Star gnashed his teeth and lunged at the larger man, "Shut your mouth!" Sid expected the attack and easily dogged the smaller boy, "Can't even land a punch. The Black Star I know would never have missed." Black Star's face reddened in anger and Tsubaki had clasped her hands tighter in her lap with the building tension. Black Star jumped and kicked his leg out at Sid's face. Sid easily grabbed his ankle and used the momentum to yank Black Star behind him. They continued to fight around in the small space and Tsubaki watched them nervously. Sid managed to keep from being hit many times by Black Star but was unable to avoid them all. Sid had also managed to land a few solid blows to the blue-haired boy. After a few minutes, they were now both bleeding, Sid from a cut across his brow and nose. Black Star had a large gash across his bottom lip and he wiped at it angrily.

They had paused briefly to regain footing and breathe when Black Star lunged again. His foot hit the large man's stomach and when he doubled over Black Star landed a blow to his nose causing it to bend and crunch as it broke. Sid grunted then twirled around as Black Star thrashed and punched and kicked at the professor more. Each new attack was stopped by large hands or feet until Sid had finally successfully pinned the raging Black Star to the back of the door, "Stop! Just stop."

Black Star shouted, "Never! I will kick your ass, you pedophile! You asshole! I'm Black Star!" Sid gripped his hands more tightly around Black Star's wrists, thankful that the potion had made him clumsy and unable to fight at his full potential. He'd be in really bad shape otherwise. Sid leaned in close to Black Star's face and Black Star began to convulse about once more, "Get your face away from me! Don't kiss me! You pervy bastard!" Sid sighed in exasperation, "Black Star, I am not a damn pervert! I am your guardian! Your mentor! I raised you!" Sid's words finally made the boy pause. Black Star's eyes widened and he frowned, "Raised me?" Sid nodded, "Yes, in my shirt pocket, there's a picture."

Sid made the mistake of releasing the boy's hand to reach for the picture and received a hard punch to the eye for it. Sid lost vision as a white-hot pain shot through his head. It caused him to tumble onto his hands and knees to the floor. Black Star immediately started to kick Sid, his fight not burnt out yet. Blood continued to pour thickly out of Sid's nose and dripped thickly onto the tile. Sid grunted as he curled up trying to protect his body from the boots flying in quick hits toward his torso. One broken rib, two, three…maybe a punctured lung.

Tsubaki stood quickly as she went for the picture that had slipped from Sid's pocket. Her's eyes widened as she looked at it and then she screamed, "Black Star! Please! Stop!" Her voice seemed to cut through his rage and he finally paused in his assault. Seeing him stop, she took a few timid steps towards him as Sid choked and tried to catch a breath. Black Star's eyes were dark, menacing, and he was breathing heavily. She placed a hand on his shoulder and cringed inwardly when she felt him flinch, "Black Star, please. Listen to him." She held out the picture to him.

Black star swiped the creased photo from her hand and looked at it. When he saw the picture of a much younger, smiling, Sid holding a tiny infant with shockingly blue hair he began to shake. Sid had sat and was wiping at the blood that had dripped down his face, he spat onto the floor and looked at Black Star, "Yeah kid…I raised you." Black Star took a deep breath and then was clutching his fists to his head as he fell to the floor in front of Sid. Tsubaki gasped and reached a hand out to the boy but Sid held up a hand so she stepped back and stayed silent.

Black Star was shaking his head, "But…my clan." Sid sighed and reached out towards the crumpled boy before him, "Black Star, your clan all died. You were the only one left. We…I took you in. Brought you to the DWMA. You don't remember because all of the memories you all lost only had anything to do with the DWMA. We still don't know why that is, but because you were a baby when you came here, you lost the most. It's amazing you even know your name." Black Star began to shake and soon a peal of strange laughter escaped his lips. He lifted his head to meet Sid's eyes and Sid gasped triggering a coughing fit. Black Star's eyes were now green with bright yellow star blazing from the centers. Tears were welled up along his bottom lashes, but the look on his face was threatening and completely contradictory to them.

Tsubaki began to cry and clasped a hand against her mouth to keep from making any sound. Black Star started to cackle madly and Sid flinched as he tried to put a few more inches between him and the boy. Black Star wiped one hand across both his eyes, removing the tears there but never broke eye contact with Sid. Another harsher bark of laughter, then a growl fell from his lips, "Tsubaki. Demon Sword. Now."

Tsubaki frowned, confused at his command but then gasped as something in her mind shot painfully to the forefront. She grasped at her waist and bent over grunting at the strange tingling she was feeling course through her. The next thing she knew, Black Star had jumped up and over Sid to land in front of her tall form. She felt her limbs shifting and she was soon terrified to find herself feeling Black Star's hand on her, but where she couldn't tell. She felt strange, she was herself, but not. When she looked around she could see the room they were in but as if she was looking through a window. She felt a tingling shoot up the back of her spine and then a low thrum of energy all around her. She realized she had transformed and was now being held in front of Black Star pointed at Sid as a long black bladed sword.

Sid made his way to his feet and rasped, "Black Star…your eyes…" Black Star laughed once more and gripped the hilt of the sword in his hand more tightly aiming it towards Sid. Black tendrils, like tattoos, covered his arms and face. Sid held up his hands in front of himself in a peace offering as realization dawned, "The Demon Star! Death. It's preserved your base memories. Black Star! You have to fight this! Remember! Use the demon to remember but don't let it overtake you!" Black Star laughed then shook his head and looked as though he was warring over something intensely. A frown marred his brow line and Sid watched as his pupils flickered from yellow stars to black circles and back again. Black Star shook and he gritted his teeth, "If…if the dark sky is me…then…then…the sparkling stars…are Tsubaki." Tsubaki trembled at his words and a sharp pain hit the base of her neck, she cried out and realized she was transforming again. She was now a kusarigama, then a shuriken, a ninjatō, and a smoke bomb. She shifted again and again until transforming back into the demon sword. In her transformations, Black Star had lost his grip on her and she had fallen to the floor. She changed back into her human self and let out a strangled cry as her body crumpled to the tile.

Black Star fell to the ground to wrap a shaking human Tsubaki in his arms. Her eyes were shut tightly and she whimpered. As soon as she opened her eyes the world spun and she pushed herself away from his grasp. Black Star frowned and watched as she rolled up onto all fours and wretched onto the tiled floor. She was breathing heavily and she wiped at her mouth, "Oh my Death. I remember." Black Star began to laugh again but this time the sound wasn't scary or threatening. It was his usual joyful, cocky, loud laugh that filled all the spaces available, "Me too! I'm such a big star! No spell can ever hold me back! Hey Tsubaki, we did it! No one can beat us!" Tsubaki wiped at her mouth again and weakly lowered herself to sit on the floor, "Mmm. Yeah."

Sid sighed and slumped at the shoulders, "Thank Death. Black Star, Tsubaki, you really remember it all?" Sid was met with nods and laughter and he gave a deep relieved sigh which made him cough. He spat onto the floor again and groaned. Tsubaki and Sid looked worn out and Black Star was still in a full fit of laughter, "Ha! Sid! You really did kind of act like a total perv!" Sid moaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes at the boy. Tsubaki let out a faint laugh at the two of them. Her head hurt something fierce and she sat quietly as her brain ran through the flood of memories that had finally returned. She smiled at Black Star, and then at Sid, "I don't know about you, but I could use a nap." Sid nodded and grunted as he pushed himself upright and held out a hand to a still shaky Tsubaki.

Black Star was standing, hands on hips and smiling, "Tired? I'm too big of a star to be tired after that!" Just as the words left his mouth he let out a large yawn and Sid smiled, "Alright, follow me, we have a room set up for you all if things go as well as we hope. It's not much, and you'll be under observation, but you can sleep and rest." Tsubaki and Black Star followed Sid from the room and further down the hall to a new room. There were no beds, but pillows and blankets were stacked in a corner along with a change of clothes for each of them. Sid leaned against the doorway, "Get some rest, hopefully, you'll be joined by the others soon enough." They nodded at their professor and watched as he slowly left the room clutching his ribs.

Patty paced back and forth across the floor of her room. The small stuffed giraffe sitting in the center. She passed back and forth giving it glowers and then finally scooped it up to hug tightly. She found comfort in the soft faux fur and she knew it was important, but couldn't remember why. She was scared and it made her feel better…made her happy…but why? She recalled Eruka's words, 'Think of what made you happy.' This small stuffed giraffe…it made her happy now, but nothing was coming back as to why. Why? She repeated the word in her head as a frown marred her usually smooth forehead.

Patty heard a rustle from across the room and looked up towards it. A dark figure was standing in the corner. The only thing she could make out was his slimy yellow teeth and the glint of a knife he held in his hand. She gasped and took a few steps back. Then a bright gold ring encrusted with rubies glinted from his thumb and her eyes widened as she pressed her back against the wall. She and her sister had stolen the ring from him after he had threatened them and their bodies. She shook her head, of course, she remembered, this was before. 'Before what?' She thought as she began to tremble.

The shadowed man glared at her and took a step forward. Patty shook her head again and shakily shouted, "You're not real!" He closed the space between them and she swore she could smell the garlic from his breath. Just as she reached out to her the image shifted. The man was now on the ground at her feet slinking his dirty hands across her sister's body. Spittle hit Liz's face as he mouthed silently against her neck. Patty watched and knew that soon she would transform into a gun and Liz would shoot him in the shoulder. They would take his ring and run. Patty dropped the giraffe and dropped to her sister, she tried to hit the man in the face but her hands met nothing but air. They had vanished.

She heard a grunt behind her and this time it was another shadowed figure that had her smaller, younger form pinned up against the wall and was trying to edge a hand down inside the hem of her shorts. She watched, terrified, as Liz came to her rescue, transforming mid-air and Patty had shot the man point-blank in his chest, but not before he had hit Patty against the face with his fist. She still had the small white scar across the bridge of her nose from where his rough fist had split the delicate skin. She rubbed at the scar and closed her eyes tightly.

When they opened they were gone, but another vision had taken its place. It was winter, cold and raining. She and Liz were huddled under a stairwell trying to find warmth and shelter from the storm. Later, when they were soaked to the bone and hunger had made them weak, Liz had found a willing man who thought he was in for a good time. Again she watched as Liz acted as the helpless woman and again Patty had transformed and shot the man in his shoulder. They stole what they could from him and found a room to spend the night in. It wasn't warm, they had no hot water, no way to dry their clothes and no food. Liz had let Patty use the single available pillow and she had gotten lice from it. Liz had to cut her hair to get rid of them and she watched as her long golden locks fell around her legs as she and her sister cried silently in the memory.

Patty clenched her fists and hot tears stained her cheeks, "No! Not again! This isn't real!" Another flash and other vision manifested. This time it was the one she dreaded most. Liz had been hurt, badly, by a man who had gotten the drop on them. He wasn't alone so Patty had been unable to help her sister. They hadn't been completely out of luck since an off duty cop had shown up just as Liz was about to be stabbed and Patty was being forced to watch as she was groped on. However, even though their lives had been saved, it had gotten them arrested for their previous crimes.

After that, the room went pitch dark. The lights had faded and left her unable to see even the tile under her feet. Patty fell to her knees and reached out with both hands desperately trying and find the stuffed giraffe she had discarded in her fearful state. She began to panic as her hands continued to come up empty. Tears poured from her eyes like a fountain and her breath hitched in her throat. She needed the giraffe, the only nice thing in the room. The only comfort. It was important. But why?! A small whispered, "Please…" escaped her chapped lips and finally her hand found the soft material. She grasped it and clutched it to her chest. Just as she did a single bright beam of light shone straight down onto her illuminating a circle only a few inches in diameter from her body.

Patty shifted herself to sit cross-legged and clutched tightly onto the stuffed animal. The light was welcome, but the rest of the room remained in total darkness and kept her in a state of dread. She sniffled and pressed her head into the giraffe. She knew everyone thought she was childish, weak, dumb even, but she knew she wasn't. Not really. She may not have had the chance to finish school but she only acted the way she did because it made her sister happy and she liked feeling carefree. She gasped and thought out loud, "Carefree? How…what made me able to be carefree?" She slammed her eyes shut and gave the giraffe a stroke. A flash of amber, a flash of a white stripe, a flash of a skull ring and a flash of two smiling rows of teeth danced behind her eyes.

Patty felt an ease wash over her at the images and she was able to take a calming breath. Her fingers stroked the long neck of the giraffe and they hit a small pink collar that had a tiny skull-shaped charm dangling from it. She wiped at her tears and pulled the charm up closer to her face. There were three initials delicately engraved there, 'LKP'. Patty ran a thumb over the letters. The collar hadn't been there before in the school, so where had it come from?

Patty heard a loud moan along with a pained cry and snapped her head up to look across from her. The light surrounding her had branched out and now there was a new vision playing in front of her. It wasn't dark like the rest, she could make out every detail of his form. It shocked her none the less. Kid…it was Kid. He was scratching furiously at his scalp and crying out about being trash and unclean. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was wet with sweat. Patty got up onto her knees to try and make her way towards him then realized this was a memory too, but how? Why was Kid there? She held the giraffe tightly and watched as Kid began to cry out even louder. Blood was coating the front of his shirt, pants, his hair, and was under his nails.

She heard a solid tapping and recognized the sound as the heels of the boots her sister wore. Boots she had been given. Boots, as a gift…after. Patty gulped and let out a strained cry, "Think!" The shout was deafening in the quiet room and she jumped, startled at her own voice. The boots were a gift for her sister…from…from… Patty gave another short cry from her throat as she watched Liz kneel next to Kid and gently remove his hand from his head. Gift…gift…

Patty felt like her head was going to split open but she still watched. She saw another small pair of feet with chipped pink polish on each toenail walk in from the darkness. It was her. She had made her way around to Kid's other side and Liz and she gripped him tightly. She couldn't hear any words as she watched lips move, but inside her head, she heard echos here and there. 'Okay. Safe. Alright. Safe. Safe. Okay. Safe. Safe. SAFE. Kid.'

Patty held the giraffe's neck with one hand as the other went to her temple as a sharp pain hit the side of her skull. She crumpled to the floor and cried out, "Kid!" She managed to crack her eyes open when the echoes stopped and she saw a new vision. It was her, a bit younger, hair a bit longer, sitting in the center of a bright beam of light. Her back was turned towards her. Her memory figure was giggling and holding something in her hands. Black-clad legs came into the picture and she watched her form jump up into the arms of a smiling Kid as the light shifted to reveal his face. 'Thank you, Kid! I love it!' Squished between their bodies was the stuffed giraffe wearing the small pink collar and dangling charm that she now held. Kid had patted her gently on the head and nodded, then turned and walked away silently.

The pain in her head intensified and she curled into a ball on the floor. The gifts. Liz got boots, she got a giraffe, both from Kid. That wasn't all. He gave them gifts of which she could never pay him back. He got them out of jail, gave them a second chance, gave them a home. Patty screamed as thousands of flashes came flooding all at once into her mind, all smiles, all light, all laughs, all happy. The shroud of darkness cracked and shimmered as light poured through the slits and pushed away the night. Soon it was brighter than if she were standing in the desert under the noontime sun. She squinted her eyes at the brightness as the pain subsided and then began to giggle. "Happy. Happy. I'm happy. I'm safe. With Kid, I'm safe and happy."

Patty laid on the cold floor until she felt like she could move again without pain. She made her way to gingerly the door, still clutching the giraffe and pulled on the handle. The door slid open with a quiet swish and the light from the hall, dimmer but still bright to her eyes, made her pause. She looked over her shoulder back into the room which had also become its normal lit self from before. She took a deep breath and then jumped as she heard a soft, "Patty?" Eruka was standing shifting nervously a few feet away from her. Patty smiled and wiped at fresh tears that had formed along her lashes. Patty ran to the witch and embraced her in a tight hug, "I remember! Where's my sister? Where's Kid?" Eruka returned the hug feeling happy for the girl, "Uh..well…they are in their trial. I can't take you to them now, I'm sorry." Patty pulled back and with a pout said, "What if they need me?" Eruka cleared her throat, "Well…if they do we will bring you to them. For now, you should rest. We have a room set up." Patty nodded and followed the small witch to the room where Black Star and Tsubaki were resting. Bright smiles met hers as she walked into the room and she collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. Tsubaki pulled the girl into her arms, "I'm so happy for you Patty! It's over!" Patty looked up and gave the violet-eyed girl a small smile, "It's just over for us." Tsubaki's smile wavered as she released the small blonde, "You're right. I hope they are okay." Black Star nodded and for once didn't have anything to say.


	8. The Trials Continue - The Heir, Princess, Bookworm and Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loverlies! Here is the final chapter. It's another long one. I tried to break it up but just couldn't find a good enough stopping place that didn't seem awkward so, I left it as is. I hope you've enjoyed it! Please let me know and leave a review or drop me a PM! ~ Cmay

Kid was quivering with dread and Liz stared at him silently, the cloth gag in her mouth rough and uncomfortable against her skin. Liz whimpered, not sure what to do. She had watched as Eruka had left the room and the spell she put on Kid melted away as the door slid closed. He had instantly started trying to reattach the bits of cloth and hair that lay scattered along the floor back onto his person. Liz watched helplessly as he began to panic and his breathing becoming erratic and labored. His amber eyes dulled then changed to a deep muddy orange as the terror fully set in. He was grasping at his scalp and he began scratching furiously.

The trembling continued then he began sobbing. Liz held out a hand to his face and cupped his tear-stained cheeks. Her expression was apologetic, pitying, and remorseful. She felt powerless without her voice, she wanted to tell him it was okay, she wanted to reassure him, ask him what he needed. His gaze had met hers but she could tell he wasn't really seeing her. He was trapped in a nightmare, one that Liz didn't know how to get him out of being that he was awake. Tears fell from her eyes and soaked into the sides of the cloth wrapped around her jaw. She continued to stroke his cheek as he scratched fervently at his head.

She heard him whimper and ever so softly say, "Ruined. I'm garbage. I'm nothing." His hands had moved to his forehead, tearing at the hair that made up what was left of his bangs. Clumps of broken black hair came away in his grasp and his nails left angry red marks against the skin above his brow. Liz grasped his hands and pulled them towards her. His strength was amazing. With what seemed like no effort at all on his part he snatched his hands back and flung himself to the floor and away from her. "Leave me! I'm not worth it anymore!" Liz protested with a muffled groan and shook her head. She crawled back over to him and pulled him up to kneel in front of her.

Snot and tears marred his once regal and unblemished pale face. Liz smoothed back the hair from his forehead and sighed. She squeezed his arms as if to ask him if he would trust her. He had finally stilled but the panic and fear were far from gone in his eyes and it made her chest tighten. She knew she needed to help him but she wasn't sure how without being able to talk. She wasn't sure her next idea would help, but she knew she had to do something. She passed her palm across his scalp again in a nurturing, calming manner and then gently pushed at his shoulder so he would sit back onto the floor.

Once he was seated he began to rock back and forth and stared at his mangled shoelace and shredded pant cuff. He let out another whimper and large hot tears fell from his eyes. Liz nodded in determination and pulled off her top. He didn't react as she pulled it quickly from her torso and then began to fold it into a long strip. She put a hand under his chin and forced his gaze to meet hers. When she had his attention she pointed at the material in her hands and put it around her eyes briefly then pointed at him. She nodded trying to ask him if it was okay, encouraging him to say yes. When he gave a quick nod she gently wrapped the cloth around his eyes and tied it behind his head. She stroked his cheek once more and then set to work.

Liz placed her hands on his shoe and pulled it off, then removed the other. Next was his socks. Once his feet were bare, she made her way up to the shirt that resembled more of a doily with the staggering number of holes it contained. She felt him stiffen a bit as her hands reached the top button, she paused but when he didn't lurch away from her so she began to undo each shiny circle that held the shirt closed. She pushed it from his shoulders and pulled each of his arms gently from the sleeves.

Blindfolding him seemed to have been a good move. Kid had calmed ever so slightly and he had stopped trying to rip the hair from his scalp. Liz leaned over him to pull the shirt from the back of his pants where it had been neatly tucked and discarded it with his shoes. She gave a nervous glance to his belt, knowing she'd have to remove his pants next. She felt her cheeks flush and after a moment she was startled by his raspy voice in her ears, "I'll do it, Liz, I can't…I don't…want them on me." He had made to stand, but without being able to see, his movements were clumsy. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her shoulder so he could support himself as he stood.

Kid squeezed her shoulder in thanks where she kneeled in front of him. He then reached for the buckle of his belt. It jingled loudly and then his hands moved to the fly of the slacks. Liz averted her eyes and heard the zipper coming undone. The rush of fabric falling to the floor and the clank of the metal buckle made her tense at the sound. It was silent for a moment until Kid cleared his throat, "Liz…" She looked up at him and his hands were stretched out trying to find her shoulders for support. She took his hand and helped it to her shoulder again so he could balance himself. She then wrapped her fingers around his left ankle and helped guide it from the tangled mess of fabric and repeated the maneuver for his right. She pulled the pants away from his form and set them with the other discarded items.

Liz took a deep breath and removed Kid's hand from her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. She stood and quickly moved to hide his mangled clothing from view. She then returned to him and reached out. He jumped when she touched him again. She let out a small squeak in apology and then smoothed his hair back from his face. She pulled the blindfold up to act as a makeshift hairband so that he wouldn't be able to see the uneven edge of his bangs. Kid stood silently but rubbed a hand up and down his arm as if to comfort himself. He was still shaking, but Liz knew it wasn't from the cold air in the room. She may have removed the offending items from his body and hidden his hair from view, but the damage had been done. She was just glad it seemed to help in any way at all.

Kid gulped and continued to rub his arm. Liz had matched her breathing to his then slowed it urging him to do the same. Liz was shaking, unsure if he was coming out of his stupor or if he would go back into the fit now that his eyes were uncovered. They stood silently across from each other for a long while until Kid finally spoke, "Liz, thank you." Her eyes glistened and she gave a small nod. She reached a hand out to place over his that was gripped tightly on his bicep. He gave a small smile, "I'm alright. You always know how to help me when I'm…weak. Death, what you must think of me right now." Liz shook her head quickly. She so badly wanted to tell him she didn't think he was weak and she didn't mind helping, she was just glad he was better. Glad she could help him.

Kid removed his hand from his arm and placed it gently on hers. He watched his hand trace a path up and down and stopped when her skin broke out into goosebumps. He seemed to then realize her state of undress, "Liz…your shirt. Here." He made to remove the shirt from his head but she jumped and gripped at his wrists, the action causing her to press close to him to keep him from removing it. She was panicking and shaking her head back and forth quickly. Kid released the shirt and held his hands up, "Alright, I'll leave it." She slumped a bit in relief and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. Liz felt him run a hand through her hair and then kiss the top of her head. She snapped her head up to look at him and was surprised when she found a small grin there.

She cocked her head to the side in question. Kid's smile widened and he ran his thumb across her cheek, "This reminds me of something." Liz frowned at his words but didn't flinch when his hand cupped the side of her face. He was no longer shaking, no longer scared. Liz blinked stupidly as Kid moved his hands to the back of her head to where the knot was tied tightly at the nape of her neck. Liz's hands jerked up to grab his wrists to try and stop him. Kid paused, "Do you think you could be quiet without it?" Liz's eyes flashed at him worriedly and she shrugged. The gag really had helped keep her quiet, she was afraid what would happen if he removed it.

Kid pulled at the knot and removed the fabric, "Well then I guess I will have to make sure you can't say anything then won't I?" Liz's tongue felt dry and the corners of her mouth felt raw but she stayed silent as she watched him drop the bandana to the floor. Kid watched it fall then bright yellow eyes looked back up to her face. He wove his hands in her hair and pulled her head towards his. Their lips met tentatively and he felt Liz gasp against his mouth. He deepened the kiss and his free hand found its way to the small of her back pulling her closer.

Kid felt her shiver and he smiled against her lips. When he broke away he placed his thumb on her mouth to remind her to not speak, "Liz. I want to thank you. I want you to know how much you mean to me. How much you always being there for me means." Liz's eyes filled with tears. His words made something in her head light up and she choked back a sob. Her breath hitched and she groaned. Kid raised his eyebrows, "Liz?" She held up a finger as she clenched her eyes shut. A frown line creasing between her brows. She huffed in defeat as the memory faded and became muddy. She pointed at her head and then wiggled her fingers trying to indicate a memory had come and gone.

Kid smiled, "What triggered it?" Liz shrugged then ran a finger across her mouth over his thumb and shrugged again. Kid nodded, and pulled her closer, "Then maybe, I should recreate something we've done before." Liz cocked her head to the side again in question. She had clenched her teeth tightly against themselves to keep her from speaking. Kid stroked her hair, her back and pressed her tighter against his torso, "Do you trust me?" Liz inhaled at the question but she knew, deep down, she did. She gave a quick nod and Kid smiled then attacked her mouth with his.

Soon Liz soon found herself pushed against the wall of the room and Kid's lean strong form as he lovingly assaulted her lips with his own. Her head began to spin and she reveled in the feeling of his mouth. Tears fell from her eyes. Why she didn't know. She felt scared, confused, excited, but at the same time, she felt comfortable and cherished. She couldn't explain the mix of emotions swirling inside of her at the moment. She flinched as a sharp pain hit her behind the eyes and when she opened them, Kid was in front of her, fully clothed and hair perfect. She blinked again and he was back to being undressed with chopped up hair slicked back with the bandana.

It continued like this, she would blink and there he was clothed, unclothed, again and again. She swore she could smell amber and vanilla, and a hint of iron. Blood? She blinked again and his face was covered in dark red streaks. She gasped and pushed at him touching his face looking for a wound. She whimpered, blinked again and his pale clean face was looking worriedly at her. She shook her head to clear the image and took a deep shuddering breath to try and clear her thoughts. When her eyes opened again and she saw dead cold eyes looking back at her.

Liz's knees gave out as a sharp pain hit her head again and Kid gripped her tightly helping her down to the floor, "Liz…don't fight it. Let it happen." She held his arms tightly and her breathing turned into jagged pants. Kid pulled her firmly into his shoulder and let her sob and whine as memories flooded her vision. All pictures of Kid, hurt, mangled, anxious and broken. Dead. Liz tried to remain quiet and she glanced over his shoulder at the discarded rag on the floor. She reached for it awkwardly and when he realized what she was going for he grabbed it and offered it to her. Liz shoved the crumpled cloth into her mouth then let out a loud muffled scream and gripped her head. Her eyes never left Kid's.

Kid was anxious, he had never seen Liz like this before. She was fighting against what was happening and that was probably the worst thing she could do. Liz watched as the visions of Kid flashed before her and then suddenly she collapsed fully. Kid kept her head from hitting the floor and eased her down to lay on the ground. He pulled the cloth from her mouth and wiped at the sweat and tears that marked her face with his fingers.

Liz soon came to and she instantly reached for Kid who now had her cradled in his lap, "K…" Kid's hand came crashing down onto her lips and she inhaled sharply afraid she just broke the rule and would be taken away from him. Fear welled up inside of her again but the door to the room remained shut. After a few tense moments, Liz sat up awkwardly and cleared her throat. Kid helped her sit up and watched as she rubbed at her temples. She finally turned to look at him and after a beat she lunged towards him and crushed her lips against his. He gladly accepted and returned the kiss in full force.

Liz began to giggle through their kisses and soon tears were flowing freely down her cheeks once more. Kid broke away and rubbed his thumb under her eye to wipe away the moisture, "Liz? Do you remember?" Liz clutched her fists against her chest and nodded a large smile gracing her mouth. Kid sighed in relief, "Then let me hear you." Liz took a deep breath and shouted the only thing she had on her mind, "Kid!" She flung her arms around him and he gripped her tightly.

The door slid open a few minutes later and Sid stood there worn looking as he smiled at the two teens wrapped around each other on the cold floor, "Congratulations, Liz." Liz blushed and huddled closer to Kid to hide her half-naked state from the teacher. Then she noticed his bandaged face and torso, "What happened to you?" Sid cleared his throat and turned his back realizing her unclothed state, "Um…it's nothing. I'll go get you a change of clothes. Be right back." Liz yelled at Sid, "Wait! Patty? Is she okay?" Sid, without turning, nodded. His eyes staring into the door, "Yeah, she's fine. Back to her normal self, mostly. You'll see her soon." Liz and Kid let out relieved sighs and gave each other giant grins as Sid left to find them both clothing.

Kid ran a hand through Liz's hair, "I'm proud of you." Liz smiled, "I'm proud of you too. You got out of your funk pretty quickly. Quicker than, I know now, you should've been able to." Kid shrugged, "I still somehow was able to keep in mind that I was here to help you. I wish Eruka hadn't gone for the hair though..." Kid shuddered and his pupils dilated. Liz snapped her fingers to regain his attention, "Oh no you don't. Don't go falling back into that mood. Besides, I think you look pretty good with your hair slicked back like that." Kid snorted, "Really? I feel like I might look a bit like Soul." Liz shrugged, "It works for him. Um…how do you think they are doing?" Kid shrugged, "No idea."

There was a quick solid knock on the door and Liz huddled back into Kid's embrace to shield her from view as it opened. Sid looked towards the ceiling and held out a set of folded clothes to them, "Just scrubs, but better than what you've got going on now. Anyway, I'll be outside. Get changed, there's a room for you all to rest in. I'll take you there."Kid and Liz quickly changed and as they walked to the door Kid pulled Liz back and placed a delicate kiss to her lips, "I'm glad you're back." Liz blushed, "Me too." They hadn't been a couple before, but Liz now felt like things had definitely shifted towards that direction. Kid opened the door and Sid smiled, "Ready?" Liz cleared her throat, "How's everyone else?" Sid smiled, "Good. Soul and Maka are the only ones left. Stein is with them." Kid nodded, "So they all have their memories back?" Sid nodded, "For the most part. Everyone is pretty tired and things are still a little muddy, but it seems like full recoveries are inevitable. Eruka worked some hardcore magic. Come on, you must be tired." They followed Sid down the hall anxious to see their friends, while still worried about Maka and Soul.

Stein pulled the chairs of Maka's room forward and set them down to face the back of the door, "Please, sit." He then walked over to a metal cart and pulled a small box and a rolled-up item from it. He unfurled a large flat piece of something that looked like shiny laminated paper and stuck it to the back of the door. He then clipped a line of wire to the edge of it and pulled it towards the chair. He sat down next to Maka and handed her the end of the copper cord, "Please hold that." Maka looked at the wire and then watched as Stein fiddled with a small brown box. He flipped its lid and she noticed that it looked like a tiny wooden laptop. He took the cord from her and inserted it into the side of the box much like a charger of some sort, or perhaps a phone line.

Stein mashed a few of the buttons on the keyboard, none of them English, or any language familiar to her. The wall lit up with a bright purple glow and Stein smiled, "Good, it works. This is a tool Eruka built. It's part magic and part technology. Kids these days, great inventors!" Maka watched curiously as the purple light dimmed and she began to make out a figure near a wall, and maybe a chair and a table. She couldn't quite tell as the image was blurry, but she saw a human shape topped with white and knew that it was Soul. Her stomach dropped and she watched him moved frantically back and forth. Stein clicked a few more buttons and the picture began to clear, "Do not be alarmed when I turn on the sound. Soul is rather frantic at the moment and is taking it out on the door of his room."

Maka held her breath as Stein asked, "Ready?" Maka gave a curt nod and soon loud frenzied shouts filled her ears. She gasped and slammed her eyelids shut at the sounds of Soul's cries of her name and curses against Stein. She forced open her eyes when she heard him sob. She didn't look at Stein, unable to tear her eyes away from the now crumpled figure hunched over behind the door to his room, "What did you do to him?" Stein clicked another button, "Nothing. Lit the candles and told him he had to save you." Maka gasped, "Save me? But I'm not in any danger!" Stein nodded, "Yes, but Soul doesn't realize that at the moment. This room keeps him from feeling your soul and even if he could calm down enough to remember what I said about no harm coming to any of you, it looks like the candles are doing their job."

Emerald eyes filled with tears and her hand came up to cover her mouth. Soul looked so anguished, so sad. He was breathing heavily as he crouched on all fours, head hung low. She watched as Soul pressed his palm against the door and whimper, "Maka…" She felt her chest tighten and she glanced at Stein, "How long are you going to leave him like this?" Stein clicked his tongue, "Well, I had more planned. Maka, this isn't going to get easier for him. Or you." Maka shifted her gaze back to the door that Soul was crumpled behind, "What's next?"

Stein shifted in his seat, "Well, next is your voice. I created sound files on the computer of you in…distress." Maka's took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes, "Then?" Stein cleared his throat, "That's when you go to him, but I was hoping it would be…in a certain way." Maka frowned, "Quit beating around the bush Professor and just tell me already." Stein nodded, "Very well. Once Soul has heard you, I have a sedative to give you. I will then let Soul out and let him in to find you. Then I will leave you two alone." Maka raised an eyebrow and glanced at the machine in his hands. He gave a small smile, "This will not leave the room. I told you I would not be viewing anyone unless necessary. Trust me Maka, please." Maka sighed and nodded, "Fine."

She watched as Stein pressed another few buttons and she soon heard her voice in Soul's room. She watched Soul's back stiffen and he seemed to get a second wind. He began clawing and thrashing against the door once more. His arm transforming into a scythe blade which he sliced down against the metal over and over again. He screamed, "Maka! Maka! I'm coming! Hang on! Damn it, Stein!" Maka shook her head as if trying to clear her mind of the sight before her, "Oh, Soul. I'm sorry."

It was strange hearing her voice emanating through the magical contraption, knowing Professor Stein had fabricated the sounds and now how he was using them made her uneasy. He thought these weren't cruel experiments, but they sure toed the line in her opinion. She knew it was for a good reason, but still, it seemed a bit much. Soul screamed at the door as he slammed his blade arm into it, the metal against metal shrieking as loudly as his yells and her false screams of pain.

Maka's heart rate was increasing and she kept trying to take deep calming breaths. Stein clicked a few buttons and the screen went blank. Maka gasped and watched as he got up from the chair. He unhooked the machine, placed it back onto its cart, "Maka, come here please." Maka stood and walked to Stein who had removed a little box from his pocket. He opened the lid and held it out to her. There was a small green pill inside and she plucked it from the box with her fingers.

Stein moved the chairs from the center of the room and went back to the cart, "You'll want to take that now. Don't worry, the effects won't last too long. Only a few minutes." Maka popped the tiny pill into her mouth and was surprised as she felt it dissolve on her tongue. She looked up at Stein and then down to his hands. He held a silver bucket and before she knew what was what he was tossing its contents onto her. It was sticky, thick and cold. Maka didn't have time to react. She realized that her teacher had thrown a bucket full of blood on her but couldn't react as the world had suddenly became blurry. She felt Stein's hands grasp at her and gently lower her to the ground as her legs gave out, "It's okay Maka, you're okay. Soul will be here soon." Maka grasped at his arm and she shut her eyes with a soft, "Soul."

Stein stood and removed his lab coat, now splashed red with blood and looked down at the sleeping girl on the floor. He smiled then stepped around her to the door and exited the room. Stein crossed the hall to Soul's room and rapped quickly on the door. The bagging from the other side immediately stopped. Stein unlocked the door and flung it open while stepping gracefully aside as a crazed Soul jumped through it slashing through the air with his scythe arm. Stein retreated into the shadows of the hall, "Soul, Maka needs you. Go to her." Soul looked around panting trying to find Stein but failing. He shifted his arm back to normal and slammed his way through the door into Maka's room.

The sight brought him up short. His breath faltered as he ran to her, slipping on the blood to come to a stop slamming down onto his knees next to her limp form, "Maka!" He pulled her up into his arms and gave her a small shake, "Maka! No! Please! No!" His hand cradled her head gently as the other tried to find the wound that had caused so much blood to spill onto the floor. He let out a desperate groan in his frustration when he found none. Tears poured heavily, hotly, and desperately from his eyes, "Maka! No! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left you alone with him!" He pulled her body closer to his and pressed his forehead against hers, "Please, Maka."

A loud voice reverberated through the room and Soul frowned as he looked around, trying to find its source. He realized it was his own voice, 'I'm your weapon! I protect you! Not the other way around!" Soul's voice continued, 'You idiot. What were you thinking?!' 'I won't let you touch my meister!' 'I am your weapon partner Maka! That means I'm always prepared to die for my Meister!' Soul gritted his teeth a sharp stabbing pain hit his temples and he grunted at the pain. His body began to quiver and then he felt it. Maka's soul. Soul's breath faltered and he gripped her more tightly, "Maka!" Maka gave out a small moan and shifted in his arms.

Soul felt like throwing up. The sharp sting of bile collected in the back of his throat as her whimper flooded him with an enormous amount of relief. He wiped at her face doing nothing more than smearing sticky metallic smelling blood along her pale cheeks and forehead while his falling tears hit her face. Maka's eyes fluttered then opened, "S…Soul?" He inhaled sharply, "Maka! Where are you hurt?" Maka groaned and tried to sit up but Soul had a firm grip on her, keeping her locked into place. She shook her head, "I'm not." Soul choked, "You…you're not? All this blood…" Maka scoffed, "Stein dumped a bucket of blood on me, not sure what it accomplished other than me being thoroughly grossed out and filthy."

Soul helped Maka sit up more fully and cupped her cheeks in his hands, "You're sure you're not hurt?" Maka nodded and reached up to swipe at the tear tracks on his cheeks, "Yes. Soul, I'm fine. I'm okay." Soul flinched and another sharp pain shot through his skull. His hands flew up to his temples and he gritted his teeth before slumping down onto his side into the red puddle surrounding them. Maka gasped, "Soul! What's wrong?" Soul let out a long moan and sweat broke out onto his skin. Maka grasped at him and looked up to the open door, "Professor! Help! Something is wrong! Professor Stein!" Soul spoke to her through gritted teeth, "No…Maka. My…memories…coming…back…" Maka gasped and looked down into his pained expression she grasped his hand in her uninjured one, "You're hurting though!" Soul gave the smallest of nods then took a few deep breaths trying to focus through the pain as a rush of memories flooded his mind, "It's…okay. 'm fine." Maka sat quietly, unsure of how to help him so she just decided to hold his hand in support while he fought through it.

After a few long tense moments, Soul cleared his throat and slowly sat up. He rubbed gingerly at his temples and gave out a long sigh, "That was awful. Like my whole life just hit me over the head with a sledgehammer." Maka's eyes widened, "You're whole life? You mean they are all back?" Soul nodded, "Think so. Mostly. Some things are still a bit cloudy, but yeah. Think so." Maka looked down to their entwined hands and said softly, "I'm so glad for you Soul." Soul frowned, "Yours aren't back yet?" Maka shook her head, "Guess Professor Stein's plan didn't work for me."

Soul began to stand teetering slightly as his legs were weak after the episode he just had. Maka jumped up and helped steady him, not doing so well as her feet slipped in the puddle of blood under them. She frowned, "What are you doing?" Soul took Maka's hand back in his and turned towards the door pulling her along behind him, "Going to find that jerk who calls himself a teacher." Soul marched through the doorway and stopped short causing Maka to slam into his back. Across the hall leaning against the door of the room Soul had previously been in, was a smirking Stein, "Well, that was fast." Soul growled, "It only worked for me!" Stein took a deep drag from his cigarette and pushed off from the door, "Of course it only worked for you. That was your trial. Maka's is just beginning." Maka and Soul's eyes widened and in unison, they shouted, "What?!" Stein chuckled and noticed their clasped hands, "More and more alike, closer together, yet still so far apart."

The pair frowned at his words and Soul stepped forward, "What is her trial?" Stein exhaled a puff of gray smoke and tilted his head, "That's for her to find out." Soul shook his head, "I'm not leaving her again." Stein smiled, "She may not want you there." Maka stepped up to Soul's side, "I want him there, Professor." Stein cocked an eyebrow, "Sure about that?" The two of them nodded and Stein shrugged, "Very well. Follow me." Stein turned and made his way further down the dark hall. Wherever they were headed, Maka really hoped this would end soon. She was extremely uncomfortable and wanted to wash the blood from her being as well as get this trial over with. She was still in the dark and she had so many questions for Soul but she knew now wasn't the time to ask them. She fought to keep her whirlwind of emotions in check by clasping at Soul's hand tightly as she walked down the hall.

Stein stepped into another large, empty tiled room. In the center was a large tub and then on one wall, a sink and toilet. There were many of the same pink candles from before scattered across the room unlit. There was also a small tray, sitting on the cushion of a chair near the tub, that held a small glass full of a dark red liquid. Stein motioned to the chair, "Maka, that's for you. Once you are exposed to it you will lose all control of your emotions, your filter, your feelings. Since Soul is going to stay, you may say things you will regret, divulge secrets you never wanted to, confess your deepest insecurities." Maka gave a quick glance at Soul and he squeezed her hand, "You sure you want me to stay?" Stein interjected firmly, "You already said you were staying. You've made your choice. There is no going back now. Her trial started the moment you stepped from that room." Maka's mouth opened to protest but no sounds came out.

Stein plucked a lighter from his pocket and handed it to Soul, "I had wanted her to have a nice bath to reflect alone, but I think it may be more interesting this way. Yes, I dare say this may turn out better in the long run with you here." Soul scowled, "You're sadistic." Stein shrugged, "Maybe, but the situation is quite dire. Drastic measures and all." Maka cleared her throat, "So all I have to do is drink that potion?" Stein shook his head, "No. It's not for you to ingest. It goes into the water. It's highly concentrated and is absorbed through the skin. You need to bathe with it." Maka looked nervously at the small glass, "I can't just rub it onto my skin?" Stein shook his head, "Not unless you want to go mad." Maka let out a small squeak, "Seriously?" Stein took a quick step towards her, "Maka, you must do as I say. I need you to bathe first, rinse all the blood from your body. You need to be clean before using the potion. Then you need to soak in the water until it changes in color. You'll understand when it happens. Once the color changes you will need to rinse your skin no matter what state your mind may be in. If the potion is left on for too long, it could have the opposite effect we would like. Don't try to fight it. If you do the effects will only become stronger. You're capable. I know you are. This is why I made this trial for you. You're strong, brave."

Maka swallowed and nodded with determination. If Stein believed she could do this she would. Soul being there now would be a bit embarrassing, this isn't how she wanted him to see her naked again. However, she still was glad he was there. He gave her comfort and strength just with his presence. Maka squeezed Soul's hand before releasing it, "Fine, Professor. I'll do it." Stein nodded, "Then I'll leave you to it. Soul, please light all of the candles when I leave." Soul looked at the small silver lighter in his hand, "Yeah." Stein clapped his hands together, "Right. There is a change of clothes and a towel in the cupboard along with soap and shampoo. Help yourself Maka, and try to relax." Maka huffed in indignation, "Yeah…sure. Was the blood really necessary?" Stein chuckled, "Maybe not. Good luck, Soul." Maka looked at Soul and frowned. It seemed to her that their trials were actually reversed and Stein was playing a trick or making a joke of the situation. Maybe it was just coincidence that he said the same words to her during Soul's trial, but it definitely seemed warped. His sense of humor was something else.

Stein left the room and with a hard click, the door shut firmly behind him. Maka looked at the tub and then to Soul. Soul was still looking at the lighter he held in his hands. Maka cleared her throat, "Right, so I guess I need to…uh…undress." She gave a quick look around the room and there was nothing he could stand behind or she could place around the tub to conceal her soon to be naked form. She gave a deep sigh and walked to the cabinet to pull the shampoo and soap from the shelf. Soul never moved and when she set the items on the floor next to the tub she spoke softly, "Soul, do you want to light the candles while I undress please?" Soul snapped his head up to look at her and then nodded quickly. The slightest of blushes creeping onto his cheeks, "Yeah…uh…sure. Need help?" Maka shook her head, "I can manage."

Soul was shaking, he was about to see his meister naked. Then he remembered he already had. His old memories swirled with his new ones and he felt a bit unsure of how he should proceed. He wanted to treat this as a mission since in all intents and purposes it was, but on the other hand, it felt very intimate a situation and he wasn't sure how to act. He knew his feelings hadn't changed for Maka since regaining his memories and for that he was glad. He made a promise to her and he was going to keep it. What was more difficult was breaking the old way of thinking he had of her. He knew he would be warring with the old and new feelings he was dealing with for a while, but then he thought that maybe the old feelings he had weren't so different. Maybe they just hadn't been acted upon. He shook his head and began to light each of the dozens of candles around the room to distract himself when he then heard water rushing into the tub. He did his best not to look at her as he moved about the room.

Maka undressed as quickly as she could and stepped into the hot water. It felt delightful on her legs and the water began to turn a rusty red as the blood was rinsed from her skin. She sat and quickly washed her body with the soap and her hair with the shampoo that was scented like jasmine. It reminded her of the hot spring back at the DWMA. She looked at Soul who was standing stark still in the corner of the room with his back turned. She gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts as they seemed to be getting fuzzier as another floral scent hit her nose. The candles…they must be magic too she thought as she pulled the stopper and let the tub drain. She gave her body another rinse and then stopped up the drain once more to ready herself for round two.

As the tub finished filling she glanced over to Soul again. She took him in from the top of his head to the base of his feet. She smiled, she loved the way he dressed, even if he was covered in blood and standing rigidly like a statue. She wanted to run her hand through his soft white hair, hold his hand, kiss him. She felt her face blush, where had those thoughts come from? This wasn't the time or place for that. She shook her head then looked to the potion sitting on the chair just out of her reach. She sat up in the water on her knees trying to gain a few more inches of reach. She was using her forearm of her injured hand to keep her balanced while she reached out. Still a foot or so away she reached further and then her arm slipped. Her stomach hit the side of the tub sharply causing her to cry out as the porcelain smashed against her ribs.

In an instant Soul was there grabbing onto her wet skin and helping her up. Maka looked up into his large red eyes, they almost matched the blush on his cheeks. She couldn't help but giggle, "You're cute." She didn't care that her bare chest was pressed against him, she didn't care that he must have gotten a full glimpse of her behind as she was sprawled over the lip of the tub before he had made his way around to the front of her. She didn't care that her mind was currently being altered by magic. She grabbed his shoulders and even though it sent a sharp pain through her hand she pulled him into a kiss.

Soul stiffened when her lips met his. They tasted of water and Maka. He sighed and gave into the kiss, his mind fighting over whether he should be the gentleman and end it or keep going because this was what she wanted. What he wanted. Their tongues swirled and danced together and hands roamed feeling blood-soaked cloth and naked clean skin. Maka was clinging to him tightly trying to pull him into the water and Soul finally pulled away, "Maka…" Maka's heavy-lidded eyes met his, "Yeah, Soul?" Soul sighed. She was beautiful, her wet hair clinging to her neck and shoulders, water droplets running all along her flushed skin, he wanted her. He had to stop. She wasn't in her right mind, "The potion." Maka pouted but seemed to have a moment of lucidity, "Oh…of course. Yeah." She slid back into the water and wrapped her arms around her knees. Soul took the cup of red liquid and held it above the tap, "You ready?" Maka didn't look at him but nodded. He poured the potion into the water which quickly turned a bright crimson. The color of his eyes at night when they glowed.

Maka swirled her hand through the water and felt her heart began to pound and a slight numbness creep up her legs. Soul sat kneeled next to the tub. He didn't want to leave her now that the real trial had begun. Maka flicked her good hand again through the water, "Looks like the color of your eyes. So pretty. I've always loved your eyes and the way they change colors depending on your mood. Did you know they did that?" Soul smiled, "My mom always said I had mood ring eyes. I think you do too." Maka smiled and she felt warmth travel up her legs and hips through her chest and to the top of her head.

She soon felt sweaty and wanted to put some cold water in the tub but was afraid to mess with the potion. Soul saw the large beads of sweat forming on her brow and stood to go to the cupboard. Maka followed him with her gaze when she no longer felt him next to her. She reached out for him with her mind, her soul. Needing him next to her in any way possible. She smiled when she saw him stiffen, reacting to the connection she still didn't understand. He quickly found a small washcloth and then went to the sink and ran it under cold water. He brought it back and with shaky hands, wiped at her forehead then pressed it to the back of her neck. Her hands gripped his arm tightly and felt tingles up to the top of her head at the touch. The feelings were too much.

Maka's eyes teared up and large fat drops fell fluidly down her cheeks into the tub. Each time one hit the water's surface it shimmered like gold glitter for a second before fading. Soul wiped at her neck and face again, "You okay?" Maka nodded and whispered, "You always know what I need. How do you do that?" Soul shrugged, "Probably because I know you." Maka shook her head, "You didn't half an hour ago. I mean, even when we didn't have our memories you knew what I needed. You almost knew what I was thinking." Soul shrugged again, "I think…I think even without the memories I always knew you, Maka." She sobbed at his words and the water's surface began to dance with bright orange glittery sparks as her tears fell. Soul reached out and rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry. Maka, please, don't cry." Maka shook her head and wiped at her eyes, "Don't apologize. I can't help this…remember? Oh. Wow. Look how beautiful they are in the water."

Soul smiled and nodded then stood to cool off the rag again, "Right, sor...right." Maka had closed her eyes then sighed as she felt the cool rag at the base of her skull again. Her head felt thick and her throat tightened with unspoken thoughts. She wanted to say so much and the more she fought it the tighter her throat became and the harder her head pounded and the hotter she felt, "Soul? Did you mean it? In that room earlier? When you said you'd die for your meister?" Soul wiped the hair from her face, "You heard that?" Maka nodded slightly and Soul touched her cheek with a finger, Well, yeah…I…I am your weapon. I'll always protect you." Maka sighed at the touch, "Would you protect me as Soul? Not just a weapon?"

Soul was quiet for a moment then smiled, "Of course, stupid." Maka looked up at him hurt flashing quickly behind her green eyes, "Stupid?" Soul held up a hand, "Oh, sorry. Um…I called you that a lot. Before. I never meant it that way though. It was more like a term of endearment…sorry. I'll try to stop saying that. Sorry." Maka ran her hand through her hair, "Stop. Freaking. Apologizing." Soul cleared his throat and bright green eyes met his, "I wish I remembered. Did you like me before?" Soul took a deep breath, this was something he had been asking himself as soon as the flood of memories came back to him. Soul walked to the sink once more to give him time to get his frequently jumbled words together, "I never showed it, but yeah Maka, I think I've always liked you. I just never knew how to show it until we lost our memories. It was like a fresh start or something. A do-over."

Maka watched him walk back towards her and kneel down. She grabbed his forearm as he went to wipe more sweat from her brow, "Soul. I'm scared." He cupped her cheek and she pushed into his touch, "I think about you all the time. I'm more scared when you're not around. I miss feeling your soul when you're too far away. I worry about you when you get separated from me during a fight." Soul gasped at her words but dared not say anything. Maka looked woozy but focused and it seemed like things were trying to break to the surface of her mind. She seemed to realize what she said and she began crying again. Soul reached out a hand to cup her cheek as she hiccuped and then she began to word vomit while trying to hide her face from him.

"I…I…when you got hurt…" She ran a finger over where his scar laid hidden under his shirt, "I cried and I…stayed by your side. There was nowhere else I needed to be. It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough. I would read and I would stare at the same page forever just listening to you sleep next to me. Your breaths were more precious to me than any words of some stupid book. At home…I would pretend to get mad at things you did but it was 'cause I loved the dark red your eyes turned when you got angry. Stupid I know. I would walk into your room without knocking hoping to catch a glimpse of you shirtless. I loved every time you made me tea, or dinner, or did laundry. I would wake up in the morning and reach out to your soul hoping you'd feel it. You would sometimes curl up with Blair as a cat to sleep when you yelled at her, which made me smile too even though I was jealous. I was always hated how you found her sexy enough to get a nose bleed but not over me but I couldn't stay mad. She a cat! Maka shook her head trying to get her thoughts back on track and continued, "I missed you every time you went to see family. I would sometimes sleep in your shirt then wash your laundry for you so you wouldn't know. I think I've always wanted you, Soul. I was too stupid not to say anything. Huh…stupid. I get it now."

With each admission, her voice became more shaky, more desperate. Grabbing onto his shoulders, her nails dug into his skin as if she were afraid he was going to fly away from her at any second. Soul stayed quiet, tears blurring his vision as he realized what this may mean. She was getting her memories back, but she…could she feel that way about him? Soul's eyes blurred with tears as she continued, "Soul, when you are angry with me I pout and act like it's your fault. I'm sorry. It's usually me being…stupid. I'm sorry. I love when we both apologize by just walking into the same room. No words are needed because you get me." Her breath hitched and a new round of tears started. He swiped them away and then she started to giggle. "Oh, Soul! I want you!" His eyes widened at her words but then shifted to the water as watched it turn a bright beautiful shade of emerald that matched her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed through fits of giggles. He placed a hand on her back and felt under the water for her legs then scooped her up out of the water.

Maka gasped at the change in temperature but with the relief, she continued to giggle, "Oh, Soul! Do you remember? Remember that time when Blair came home with those costumes and when you saw me you got a nose bleed but I thought it was because of her? She told me later you were looking at me! Oh, and that time I said I wasn't feeling good and you made me miso soup with sweet potato dumplings? I was totally fine! I was embarrassed because I had had a sexy dream about you, so I stayed in my room all day. And well, I may have relieved myself of some sexual frustration. A few times. Death, you're sexy." Soul choked at her last confession as he fumbled with the tub stopper and tried not to drop Maka at the same time as she wriggled about in his arms trying to grip at his head, his shoulders. Maka laughed gleefully, "Soul! Your nose!" She cackled again and she wiped at the trickle of blood that had just sprouted from his nostrils.

Soul groaned and then placed Maka gently back into the tub and started to run the water. She was pawing at him and trying to pull him closer to her as she continued to rant, "Oh! Soul! There was another time you woke up and came out to the living room and your friend was awake too but you didn't realize. I got a nose bleed then but you never realized because you weren't awake yet!" More frantic giggles poured from her lips, "I had wiped it on my shirt and later threw it away, you asked me why and I said oh I stained it! Remember?! 'Member?!" Maka began to laugh uncontrollably, her forehead was covered in sweat again and Soul adjusted the water to a much cooler temperature. He was starting to worry. She had obviously gotten some memories back, but she was also acting as though she had gone mad like the time she fought Crona.

Soul grabbed at her face, "Maka, calm down, please. The potion I think…" Maka gave him a raspberry then groped at his head yanking him closer to land a hard kiss on his lips. He broke them apart as gently as he could and turned the tap off, the tub now filled to the rim. Water sloshed onto the floor as Maka tried to seize him again, "Soul! Kiss me!" Soul grabbed her upper arms and tried to steady her thrashing, "Maka, you need to get under the water. Wash off the potion!" Maka shook her head, "No! I want you! Soul! Please!" She was trying to make her way from the tub and it took all of Soul's strength to keep her seated without hurting her.

He grunted at the effort as his feet began to slip on the tile, "Maka, please." She shouted, "Soul I want you!" Soul sighed, he wanted her but she was still being altered by magic and no way would he take advantage of that. Not cool. Her injured hand had come unwrapped and the gash was angry and red and she hit his shoulder with it repeatedly. He wasn't' sure the stitches would hold much longer so he took her firmly by the wrist. He was also trying to keep her from falling out onto the floor as she tried to launch herself at him time and time again.

Soul still needed to get her rinsed off so he grabbed her around the torso and flipped himself over the edge into the tub using his weight to submerge her body. Maka squeaked and shouted before going under, "I love y…" They both were submerged beneath the tepid water and Soul held her there a moment before he lifted them both up. Maka sputtered and cleared her throat of water. She blinked and began to tear up, "Oh…" Soul looked into her frenzied eyes and he could no longer hold back. Without words told her exactly how he felt. He grabbed her on either side of her face and pressed his mouth onto hers. He kissed her harder and more desperately than ever before. He pulled away, "Say that again." He watched Maka blush and eyes fill with tears once more. Her pupils had begun to return to normal and she took a deep breath, "I…I…love you." Soul grinned and gave her another kiss.

When they pulled apart they were both crying and grasping onto each other as if they would disappear if they lost contact. Soul shook the water from his hair and grinned at her. Maka made a sound mixed of a small nervous giggle with an elated sigh and she slumped against him all of a sudden exhausted. Soul rubbed her back and kissed her bare shoulder over and over again. When she shivered he pulled away he rubbed his thumb across her lips, "You baka." Maka blushed, "I'm so embarrassed." Soul smiled softly, "You got them back though right?" Maka gave a quick nod. Soul smiled, "Cool. Let's get you out of here." Soul stood and paused to let the water pour from his clothing. He then stepped outside the tub to help pull Maka out. He quickly grabbed the towel and change of clothes from the cabinet. He helped wrap her small form in the fluffy cotton and as she dried herself he pulled the stopper to drain the water.

Maka quickly dressed in the black scrubs left for her then turned, "Soul you're soaked. Here." She handed out a second larger pair of scrubs to him. He lifted one eyebrow, "How did Stein know?" Maka shrugged, "I have no idea, but be glad his madness is also brilliance. I don't think I'll ever question anything he does ever again."

They became silent as Maka dried her hair with a towel. Soul had quickly changed and then gathered his wet clothes and shoes and tossed them in the tub. He smiled at her, "So...guess we should go outside now." Maka dropped the towel to the floor and walked closer to Soul, "Can you say it? It's okay if not…I just…" Soul put a finger to her lips, "Stupid. Of course I can. I love you, Maka Albarn." She felt her soul swell up and stretch out to find his. She was elated to find his reaching for hers as well, blooming large and strong inside one another.

Soul lifted her injured hand, "Come on, we need to get this looked at." They made their way to the door and when opened, blinked at the now brightly lit hall. It was a garish contrast from before. Soul led Maka quietly down the back to the main portion where the halls converged. Stein was sitting on a bench next to Eruka, Sid and Marie. The three latter beings looked worried while Stein looked relaxed and almost self-satisfied. As soon as they were spotted, the faces lit up in relief and Stein looked smug, "Welcome back. I take it things went…well?" Maka blushed and Soul nodded as he scratched at the nape of his neck, "Yeah. It's cool."

Marie jumped up and hugged them both, "Oh I'm so glad this worked! Everyone is back to normal!" Sid cleared his throat, "Mostly. We think it will take some more time before you're all 100% again, but we have no doubt that will be soon." Maka looked to Soul and he pulled Maka's hand out to show the professor, "Hey, Professor, could you take a look at this?" Stein stood and looked at the angry wound, "My my, had quite a time in there did we?" Maka blushed fiercely and cleared her throat, "I…it got a little…crazy." Stein smiled, "That was to be expected. Come on, I'll patch you up and then you can see the others."

Soul followed closely as Stein led Maka to a small room to clean and re-bandage her hand. Soon they were led to a room further down another hall and before they reached it could hear the muffled voices of their friends. There was a large glass window much like a newborn nursery viewing bay in a hospital next to the open door. Maka peeked in and saw the smiling faces of their friends and couldn't help but shed a tear or two. She looked up to Stein, "Thank you, Professor." Stein shrugged, "You should thank Eruka. It was her potions that really made this possible. She is quite a remarkable witch."

Maka and Soul both turned to a shy looking Eruka and Maka stepped forward and embraced the girl, "Thank you. For everything." Eruka smiled, "Oh…sure…you're welcome, Maka." Soul pushed the door open and the few chattering voices stopped to see who the visitor was, "Soul!" "Maka!" "Maka!" "Soul!" Their names rang out in a chaotic chorus of familiarity and soon arms were wrapped around them from all of the girls. Kid and Black Star stood back, the latter laughing loudly and the former much more demure but still smiling in happiness, "I'm glad you're back." Maka gave a large grin and wiped at the lingering tears of happiness that clung to her lash line, "Yeah, me too."

Soul and Maka entered the room and Stein stepped into the doorway, "We will be bringing food for you soon. We want to observe you overnight so I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. I'm sorry we don't have beds, but you're young. I doubt you'll find the floor too uncomfortable." He gave a small smile and turned to close the door. Soul shouted to him as it clicked shut, "Thanks, Professor Stein! You crazy bastard!" Stein stepped to the side to wave at them, laughing, through the window before disappearing from their view.

Soul turned back towards his friends, "So, that was…" Liz huffed, "Insane." Maka nodded and slumped down to sit next to Tsubaki. Soul followed and each took a deep breath. Tsubaki asked quietly, "Anyone want to talk about it?" There were nervous glances all around at her question. Just as soon as Maka opened her mouth to speak a knock was heard and the door opened. Sid was there with multiple boxes of pizza and Nygus was behind him holding a case of water. They smiled at their students as they all looked happy to find food was soon to be had as it was sat down on the floor. Sid turned and grinned, "I understand now. I won't be back in to check on you. That's the kind of man I am now." Nygus snickered and covered her mouth as she pulled Sid from the room. All of the Spartoi members looked confused or thoughtful at his words.

Black Star crinkled his nose, "What the hell was that about?" His question was soon forgotten as he flipped a pizza box lid and grabbed a slice in each hand, "Alright! Cheese!" They each ate until their bellies were full. All were avoiding having the conversations they wanted to about their trials. After a good half an hour passed in silence Black Star couldn't take anymore.

Everyone jumped as Black Star pounced on the pile of blankets and pillows and cackled, "Yeah! Everyone's here! Pallet sleepover!" Tsubaki giggled, "I'm not sure this counts as a sleepover, but more as a lock-in." Black Star shrugged, "Whatever. We're all together and going to sleep on the floor. Sleepover." Liz smacked Black Star on the back of the head, "Oy! Don't hog all the stuff! And stop crushing the pizza!" Black Star hit her with the pillow in the face and shouted mirthfully as a pillow fight ensued between Liz, Patty and Black Star.

Once Tsubaki and Kid had reigned them in they spent the next hour or so finishing the pizza and talking to each other about their trials. Maka noticed the blush that covered Liz and Kid's cheeks as they took their turn sharing their experience. Maka knew they weren't saying everything that happened but that was fine by her. She and Soul had left out many details of their own story. She was just glad they were mostly back to normal and more or less unscathed after this whole ordeal.

They were interrupted by another knock at the door and smiled seeing that Marie had brought them all pajamas and a few personal items to make them feel more comfortable. Blair had bounded in with her and after many tears and shouts of jubilation of her kittens being all better, she had curled up in her cat form, on Soul's chest after they had all finished eating and changing. Blair purred while he softly snored. He was pressed up against Maka's side, his hand resting onto the back of her thigh under the blanket while she laid on her stomach and thumbed through a book Marie had brought. Blair kept giving Maka knowing glances and she couldn't help but smirk at the cat.

Black Star was telling scary stories much to the annoyance of Liz. Tsubaki listened quietly at his side her shoulder pressed into his and Kid was dozing propped up on his hand. Somehow Patty had managed to find a pen which she used to doodle on Kid's face while fighting back fits of giggles.

Maka noted how quickly things had seemed to turn back to normal for their group. For her and Soul she knew things were quite different and she also thought maybe something had shifted in Kid and Liz's relationship as well. She smiled softly at the thought. She knew they were all quite stubborn in their own ways. She continued to link their pasts with the last week and the new memories created. She couldn't help but to be almost thankful that they had gone to that tomb and had lost almost everything.

The whole ordeal had seemed to bring them all closer together and break down the walls they had all built between each other when they were younger. She saw Tsubaki out of the corner of her eye grab onto Black Star's hand as he told a particularly scary tale and smiled once more as he made no move to release her hand. Yes, things were definitely different, but in a good way. Maka faked reading her book again, pages and words not being paid attention to as she thought about their futures.

Maka looked over at the sleeping scythe next to her and brushed back a lock of his hair that had fallen over his eye and sighed in content. Her book now thoroughly forgotten, she watched him sleep. A thud grabbed her attention and she looked up behind her to see her father pressed up against the glass glowering at them all. Stein was standing behind him laughing. She sighed and turned back to watch Soul sleep, ignoring Spirit and the motions he made behind the glass. She was thankful, that for whatever reason, he didn't barge into the room. She had a feeling Stein was to thank for that. She would have to thank him and deal with her dad later.

Maka watched as they had each succumbed to the exhaustion the day had brought and fallen asleep curled up near one another in the pile of blankets and pillows. Black Star had a leg draped over Tsubaki's thighs and he clung to her torso, head tucked into her shoulder. Kid now lying flat, with smeared ink on his face, had each of the Thompson sisters snuggled up against him. Liz's head was pressed tightly against his chin, his head turned towards her, his lips resting lightly against her forehead. Patty was snoring, her giraffe pressed just as firmly against his ribs while her head laid on his arm using it as a pillow.

Maka was the last to shut her eyes and as she shifted down into the blanket to flip onto her side, she felt Soul shift and pull her closer to him. His sleepy eyes opened to meet hers and he blinked at her, their faces just inches apart. Soul smiled softly, "Maka, will you be my girlfriend?" Maka grinned and gave a nod. He pulled her face towards his and pressed his lips to hers "Love you, stupid." Maka's face blushed as a smile lingered on his mouth as he laced his fingers into hers. She watched him fall back to sleep while Blair winked then curled up next to him to rest as well.

Yes, things were definitely different but they were all safe, they were home, they could remember and most importantly, they were together. Maka knew now more than ever that they could all accomplish anything as long as they were just that. Nothing else. Together. She closed her eyes, memories new and old swirling through her mind as sleep started to take her. They were family and however far apart they may be at any given time, she knew they were all only a memory away.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the final (and shortest) entry for this story. The Spartoi's adventure continues, but for now, this story is done. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it. Thanks again for reading. ~ Cmay

Epilogue

About two years had passed since the day at the tomb and the Spartoi members were graduating from the DWMA. Maka stood with the other graduates in the hall dressed in the black robes and caps that were decorated with a white skull matching their head master's mask. Some had been embellished with sequins, paint, pins, or other accouterments showing their personalities or feelings of finally graduating.

The chatter was loud and excited and everyone was smiling, all but Maka. She was the school's valedictorian and she was still nervous about her speech. She paced back and forth in front of the door that would lead them all out onto the main grounds where the ceremonial stage and seating had been set up. She would be first out after her teachers then she would address them and her peers before they all were officially accepted as DWMA graduates.

She muttered her speech to herself under her breath, a frown gracing her forehead. She stilled when she felt long arms wrap around her middle that stopped her in her tracks. She smiled and turned. Her bright green eyes met warm crimson ones and a toothy grin. Soul rubbed her back, "Hey bookworm, why so serious?" Maka gave him a raspberry, "You know why." Soul shrugged, "Yeah, but you've got this. It's easier than any test you've had, and you passed them all. So what's a little speech?" Maka shoved at his shoulders trying to break away but he just gripped her more tightly, "Soul! This is important! I have to make sure I remember it all and say it right!" Soul smirked and kissed her nose, "All you have to say right today is how hot you think I look in these robes." Maka rolled her eyes, "You baka."

Soul pressed a swift kiss to her lips, "Seriously. Maka, relax. You just surpassed the entire class, your father and mother for meister skill, level four never existed before, and you are the youngest to have ever made a death scythe. You have done enough. If you bomb at your speech, oh well. Just talk from your heart. No, your soul. Everything's cool." Maka smiled at him and leaned into his embrace. She took a deep breath, "Love you." Soul smiled, "Love you too, stupid." Maka felt him reach in between them. She pulled away and watched him pull a small yellow box with a black bow from the inside of his robes. Maka tilted her head as he handed it to her and watched as he blushed. Maka pulled at the ribbon and then lifted the lid. Inside the tiny box was a small delicate silver ring. The white gold swooped around into an abstract infinity symbol holding two stones snuggly inside the loops. An emerald and ruby. One S-curve was encrusted in small diamonds. Maka gasped and dropped the lid to the floor.

Soul rubbed at his neck, "It's…not really a graduation present, but more of a promise." Maka looked up at him tears brimming her lashes and her lip quivered, "Soul…" Soul smiled and pulled the ring from the box and then lifted her left hand, "Maka, I made you a promise two years ago that my feelings wouldn't change when we got our memories back. I couldn't keep that promise." Maka swallowed a lump that was currently wedged in her throat and watched as his hand hovered above her left ring finger with the ring, "My feelings did change. I want you, care for you more now then I did even then. I love you. I want to make a new promise. I promise to always love you, and I promise when you're ready, I will make it forever. Will you accept my new promise?"

Maka's hand shook and she nodded her head vigorously as fat tears poured down her cheeks. Soul slipped the small promise ring onto her left hand and then grabbed her face to kiss her. The students behind them started to cheer and they both broke away blushing. Black Star bounded up to Soul and punched him in the arm. His black robe open and wrinkled, "Dude! I get to be the best man right?!" Soul cleared his throat, "I…that wasn't a…we aren't engaged…yet." Black Star snorted, "Whatever. You're totally engaged." Maka squeaked, "It's a promise ring." Black Star pointed at her, "Yeah and what do you think an engagement ring is? It's a more expensive promise ring! Call it like I see it bro!" Black Star laughed as the two of them blushed even redder but Maka reached her hand out to Soul's in solidarity. The ring fit nicely in between their woven fingers.

Maka glanced up to see that LIz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid were all standing there as well. Large smiles gracing their faces. All but Kid were in the official robes as Kid has surpassed them all, being Death's son. His accomplishment today was becoming the new Lord Death and headmaster of the DWMA. His robes were natural, a familial magic, and they fluttered about him in billowing black and purple wisps. His 'cap' resting on the top of his head, was a mask of a white skull resembling his father's. Though it had three perfect black lines across the top of the forehead. They signified the three lines of sanzu, a fitting addition Maka thought. Patty's cap had a pink collar with a skull charm dangling from the tassel and her cap had been painted on with the words 'I'm with giraffe' and Liz had written 'Kid is mine! So is this diploma!' Maka couldn't help but giggle, it was so fitting.

They were interrupted as Maka saw students being shoved aside as someone made their way hastily through the crowd towards them. It was her father. He stumbled as he cleared the last of the students blocking his way, "Maka! Maka! BABY! Papa is so proud of you!" He grabbed her and swung her around. Her cap went flying and she grunted with the force, "Papa! Put me down!" Spirit released her a small nervous smile graced his lips, "Maka…can I have a minute?" Maka picked up her cap, looked at her friends and she nodded, "Sure, Papa." He pulled her a few feet away, pushing more of the students out of the way, but once they saw the death scythe they naturally made a wide berth so he could pass.

Spirit smiled softly at his daughter and gripped her hands. "Maka…I wanted to…" He felt the ring on her hand and looked down. His eyes filled with tears and he met her eyes again, "Maka, are you happy?" Maka was surprised at the calm and serious tone his voice took on at the question and gave a small nod. He continued, "Good. I'm glad. Baby, I really am proud of you, I wish your Mama was here to see it. Maybe then she…well…no matter. I want you to know I am always here for you and I am happy for you and Soul. That octopus head. He really is your soul mate you know."

Maka laughed and her chest tightened, "Papa?" His bright teal eyes peered into hers, "Yes, darling girl?" She stepped forward and hugged him, "I love you, Papa." Spirit smiled and rubbed her back while cupping her head to his chest, "I know baby. I'm sorry I am…how I am." Maka shook her head rubbing her nose against his chest, "No, Papa. I'm sorry for being a brat. You have always been there for me. Mama wasn't. Mama wasn't always there for you either was she? That's probably why you cheated. I get it now. I'm sorry Papa." Spirit stiffened and pulled away to lift her head to face his, "Maka. You need to stop worrying about the past. Worrying about your Papa…me. You need to look forward. Forward to your life with Soul, your friends. Your wonderful career you will have. Baby, you've exceeded everything I ever wanted for you, so run. You don't need me anymore."

Maka choked, "Papa! I'll always need you. In some way, I will always need you." Spirit kissed her head, "And I will always be here. Just don't worry so much, alright?" Maka nodded, hot tears falling and soaking his shirt. He pulled her back and wiped them away with his thumbs, "Here, I have something for you." Maka stepped back and waited as he pulled a small thin envelope wrapped in a bow. Maka opened it and found a postcard and a letter. It was from her mother. Maka smiled but didn't read it. She hugged her father, "Thank you for bringing it, but it's more important that you are here.

Spirit smiled, "There's more." Maka looked up at him, "Oh?" Spirit nodded, "Here." Spirit handed her another envelope, this one red. She opened it and inside was another letter. It was in her father's handwriting. She quickly read it and pulled two plane tickets out. They were to Japan. Maka looked at him wide-eyed. Spirit smiled, "That's for you and Soul. Your Mama last wrote from there, I thought maybe, if she's still there, she'd want to see you. Though, if she wasn't I thought it would also make a nice trip for the two of you this summer." Maka wiped at the hot tears still leaking from her eyes, "Oh, Papa. Thank you. This is too much." Spirit cupped her cheek, "Nothing's ever too much for my baby." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Alright, let me have those, I'll keep them safe. The ceremony is about to start, I need to go. I love you, Maka. Can't wait to hear your speech." Maka grinned and hugged her father again, "Love you too, Papa."

Maka took a deep breath then turned to head back towards her friends, back toward Soul. He was standing there waiting for her with a small grin and an open embrace, "You got your gifts huh?" Maka nodded. Soul kissed her head, "Spirit got me something too." Maka pulled back to look into his eyes, she was surprised and he gave her head another kiss, "Yeah, it was a card with a big pink glitter covered octopus. Wanna know what was inside?" Maka gasped, almost afraid of the answer, but nodded. Soul smiled and leaned down to grab her hand, "After reading through quite a few threats towards my body if I ever made you unhappy, he gave me his blessing." Maka's hand reached up to cup her mouth to muffle the loud uncharacteristic squeal that escaped, "Really?!" Soul nodded, "When I ask, if you say yes, you're mine." Maka giggled, "You know if you asked now I'd say yes."

Soul chuckled, "Yeah, I know. But one day at a time remember? Today is for graduation. When I do ask, that day is going to be all about us. None of these clowns will be around." Maka smiled, "Yeah, right, one day at a time. Octopus." Soul groaned, "Not you too." Maka laughed, Octopus and the worm. Sounds like a fable." Soul rolled his eyes, "I only called you worm once." Maka kissed his lips, "Yes and if you ever call me that again I will make some of those threats Papa made a reality." Soul flinched, "Ouch." Maka giggled and they shared another kiss.

Their moment was broken by Sid who cleared his throat quite loudly, "Miss Albarn. Evans, it's almost time. We need you at the front." Maka nodded and gave Soul's hand a tight squeeze, "Wish me luck?" Soul shook his head, "You don't need it." Maka smiled, "Baka." Sid looked to Soul, "Alright, go get in line. Make sure Black Star behaves will you?" Soul nodded and saluted, "You got it. Though you should know he plans to climb the rafters after he gets his diploma." Sid let out an exasperated sigh and marched away to find his ward. Soul grinned, "So not true. Tsubaki already threatened him with no sex for a year if he does anything today." Maka giggled and shook her head, "You're awful!" Soul gave her a toothy grin, "I'm hilarious." He kissed her quickly and gave her hand a squeeze.

Maka took a deep breath as they all broke apart to find their places among the students. Maka glanced around and smiled, Soul wasn't too far away from her as he was being officially commemorated as a Death Scythe today. He was standing near Kid and Black Star was next to him. Soul was pointing at his face and yelled, "Dude go get in line! Chill while I'm up there! You know what Tsubaki said!" Black Star gave a grumble, "Yeah. Yeah! I got it! Stop acting like my mom! Not cool, Soul" Soul flicked him on the ear, "I'm your best friend, not your mom. Now go!" Black Star flipped him off, "Okay, MOM." Soul gave the bird to his back and smiled as he turned back to face the doors.

Maka saw Nygus approach her and the door that would lead them out to the ceremony, "You ready?" Maka nodded. She would have a long wait on the stage as the bigger announcements were made and each diploma was handed out before her speech. Her heart pounded and she nodded again, "Yes." Nygus smiled, "You'll be fine. Let's go." Nygus opened the door and an instant hush covered the crowd. All of the students filed out into the open air, the restored moon shined brightly above them letting out a loud cackle as they each took their designated places.

Maka blinked at the bright floodlights that illuminated the area. She saw tons of people seated in chairs that formed a large semi-circle behind all of the graduates. She walked up the stairs of the stage to see the senior staff standing stoically but smiling and Lord Death bouncing happily as she approached. She took her seat and adjusted her robes. Kid followed and then Soul. Another three students sat in chairs next to her and she watched as the hundreds of graduates made their way into their seats.

Upbeat music poured out from speakers all around them, the ticking of the drums and the thrumming of the guitar was accompanied by an off-kilter flute, and though it was odd, Maka felt it fit the situation perfectly. Soon all was quiet and Lord Death stepped forward to address the students. He bounced and smiled clasping his large boxy hands together in his excitement as he spoke. The next hour seemed to take place in an instant for Maka. Lord Death had announced Kid as his successor with copious amounts of cheering. Soul was presented as the last Death Scythe by Kid with just as many cheers. Black Star being the loudest. Spirit was honored with his retirement announcement, something that surprised Maka fully. The next thing she knew, all the diplomas had been handed out but for one.

Lord Death bubbled happiness, "And for our last diploma, I present this to Maka Albarn! Your valedictorian, youngest meister to create a death scythe and only level four meister in existence! Congratulations Maka!" Maka stood shakily and made her way up to Lord Death past her sobbing Father who gave her a big thumbs up as he wiped at his face. Maka bowed her head as Lord Death placed numerous silk ropes in different colors around her shoulders. He handed her the diploma and three different glass awards. Maka smiled awkwardly not knowing what they were for as she tried not to drop them, "Thank you. I am honored." Lord Death swooped his hand toward the microphone and motioned for her to proceed to make her speech. Maka stood for a moment as her picture was taken and then she turned, unsure what to do with all of the items she held. Her father, more composed now thankfully came to her rescue. He stood to gently take away her burden with a bright smile.

Maka stepped quietly up to the microphone and cleared her throat, "I had a speech prepared but as I've thought about it, you do not need to hear about grades and how it will alter your future and how getting this far is an accomplishment. We all know that. I was told to talk from my heart…no, my soul. So I'm going to. We all started here knowing we were different. We were lucky enough to find our way to the DWMA. They taught us we weren't just different, but special. Then somehow we were all lucky enough to find the right partners to make our way through the grueling years that tested everything we had by the amazing professors we've had. Granted, somewhere more trying than others." Maka gave a quick glance to Stein who just smiled as the crowd laughed. "We were challenged, we were tested, we were encouraged. And we were altered. Our time here has turned us all into extraordinary people. All of you, are amazing. It's so easy to fall into a new norm and forget how special that new normal is. We have all shared losses, gains, highs and lows at a very young age. I think if we were put back into the normal world we would suffer. It's not because we lack in any way but it's because we are meant for greater things." Maka took another steadying breath and found Soul's smiling face in the crowd. "Some of us were even luckier to find best friends or even love. Hold onto that. That's rare in even regular society." She stared into Soul's eyes, "Hold onto everything the DWMA has given you. Don't let life let the memories you've made here slip away. You never know how important they are until you've forgotten. We are all just a memory away after all." Soul winked at her, and she took another quick breath, "We came here young, dumb and alone, but hopefully, we are leaving a little wiser with bonds that will never be broken, and a little less stupid."

Her final sentence made the crowd laugh and she gave a quick smile and bow then made her way back to her chair as the former Lord Death approached the microphone, "Well said Maka! I hope that the DWMA will always be considered as your home. We are always here if you need us. I want to congratulate you all, you are now officially graduates of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Now toss those gloriously decorated caps!"

Every person jumped to their feet and cheered as hundreds of black caps went flying into the air. Chaos ensued as some dove to find their cap and parents and friends made to find their way to each other. Maka laughed as she watched Soul jump over chairs and students to hop onto the stage and grab her in a tight embrace, "We did it bookworm!" He mashed his lips down onto hers and swung her around. Maka giggled and as he set her back down she smiled, "We did. We have so much more to come." Soul grinned, "I can't wait."

The rest of their friends had made their way to the stage all laughing happily. Tsubaki grabbed Black Star by the arm and leaned down, "You did well today." Black Star grinned, "Of course I did! Does that mean later we can do that thing that on page 42 of that book you hide under…" Tsubaki shrieked and smacked him over the head, "Black Star!" Liz laughed, "Oh, come on! We are all adults here." Patty giggled as Kid pushed his way towards Liz, he grasped her elbow and pulled her into a searing kiss. Patty giggled and clasped her hands, "Yay Kid! Er…Lord Death!" Kid broke away from a glazed-eyed Liz and shook his head, "Patty, please don't call me that." Patty pouted, "But…" Kid shook his head and stepped closer to the girl. He placed a hand gently on her cheek, "I'm Kid to you. Never your Lord." Patty nodded and gave Kid a tight hug, "Okay!"

Tsubaki grinned at their exchange, "So what are the students going to call you?" Kid shrugged, "Lord D. Kid?" Black Star snorted, "Lordy Kid?" Kid glowered at the blue-haired ninja, "No! Lord letter D Kid." Black Star cackled, "That's so lame!" Soul tried to hold back his laughter and looked at Black Star, "You have a better idea?" Black Star put a finger up to his lips in thought, "How about Headmaster Death?" Patty squealed, "Oh! I like that! Definitely better than Lordy Kid." Kid rolled his eyes, "Lord D…never mind. Fine. I don't have to sign the paperwork until later so I will make it official then I guess."

The crowd began to thin as families left to begin the evening celebrations and the Spartoi members walked together towards the campus exit. As they walked past the perimeter Maka paused and looked back. Soul had stopped next to her, "What's up Maka?" Maka shrugged, "It's the last time we will be leaving this school, together." Kid smiled, "Yeah, but I have a feeling you'll be back more often than you may realize. I have plans for you and Soul Miss Albarn." Maka wrinkled her nose, "Kid, if you call me that ever again, I will use Soul to take you out." Soul laughed, "Hey, do I get a say?" Maka shook her head, "Nope." Kid laughed, "Alright Maka. I apologize." Black Star's stomach grumbled, "Let's go! I'm starving!"

They laughed as they all walked into the city towards Maka and Soul's apartment where Blair had set up a celebration feast for them, their friends, and families. As they all enjoyed their evening, mingling with parents and friends, Maka smiled as she watched them all. She couldn't help but feel overly affectionate towards her group of misfit friends. Maybe it was the occasion but something about knowing they'd always be together made her feel like she was on cloud nine. This was her family and she couldn't wait to see what they all did together in the future. A future together and that future definitely looked bright for the Spartoi members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ring: 
> 
> [The Promise Ring](https://www.jewelsforme.com/lab_ruby-jewelry/lab_ruby-rings/white_gold/5540r/lab_ruby-lab_emerald)

**Author's Note:**

> AN:***Lateo janua patefacio dissero in Latin means something like Hidden, door, reveal, unlock. (patefacio also means dissect…fitting for Stein I think)*** 
> 
> This was the inspiration for Knowing you is only a memory away:
> 
> [Fan Art That Inspired This Story](https://www.deviantart.com/arminmin/art/Pyjama-Party-151326339)


End file.
